Mi mejor amigo
by DFiorelly
Summary: Sakura está en último año de High school, tiene dos mejores amigos Naruto y Sasuke. Los acontecimientos en una fiesta cambiaran la perspectiva de sus sentimientos. Ella sabe que destruira una amistad de muchos años si los confiesa, pero... ¿Qué pasará?. SASUSAKU RE-EDITADO
1. El Comienzo

**.**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores está es la primera historia que publico así que espero que les guste el primer capítulo :3**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

.

Capitulo I

.

Estaba parada frente al espejo del baño de mi habitación. Hacía mucho frio, tanto como para arroparme entera. Era época de invierno y caían pequeños copos de nieve por la ventana. Vi mi reflejo en el cristal. No sabía cómo llegué a esto. Hacia tan pocos días que las cosas estaban tan bien para que de un momento a otro tambalearan, dejando una sensación de desconcierto y de no saber qué pasaría. Todo, absolutamente todo, había pasado tan rápido como si el destino hubiera querido burlarse de la vida que manejaba. Mis sentimientos estaban revueltos No tenía idea de cómo sentirme en esos instantes. Todo mi mundo se puso al revés, desde aquella fiesta…

La pijama mal puesta, el pelo despeinado y sobretodo una angustia infinita reflejadas en mis ojos eran las imágenes que retransmitía mi propio reflejo.

¿Es que he sido siempre tan tonta?

¿Es que está mal sentirme tan confundida como lo estoy?

¿Es malo que mi corazón lata como loco descontrolado cada vez que pienso en su sonrisa?

─ _Sí_ ─ dijo mi voz interna que en vez de ayudarme me hace sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento.

─ Maldita sea─ Maldije frente a mi silueta que se dibujada a la perfección en aquel vidrio frente al que estaba parada. La imagen de mis ojos decaídos solo reflejaba la confusión y tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Soy una chica de 17 años que cursa el último año de high school. Un poco nerd a veces, despistada la mayor parte del tiempo, serían algunas de mis definiciones. Mi apariencia no deja mucho que desear, es más, a veces la desestimo de desastrosa combinación: Cabello rosa que muchos preguntan si me lo he pintado, pero que realmente heredé de mi padre. Sí, extraño lo sé. Y al que siempre trato de adornar con vinchas y pasadores. Amo llevar el pelo suelto y sentirlo sobre mi espalda, lo llevo bastante largo, por supuesto. Cuerpo delgado y atlético con unas piernas muy torneadas, y una muy pequeña cintura de lo que estoy algo orgullosa ¡Bendita genética! Y a la que siempre trato de resaltar con cinturones o cortes bien entallados, después de todo si tienes algo debes lucirlo ¿no? Mi único defecto es mi falta de busto una burla que siempre me hacen en la escuela "Sakura la tabla" "Sakura la pecho plano" Lo sé mis pechos no son muy grandes, pero bueno me defiendo, al menos, en comparación con algunos he visto. Mido metro setenta, tampoco soy demasiado baja. En cuanto a mi rostro según lo que me dice el espejo frente al que estoy parada tiene forma de corazón, piel blanca y claro mis ojos de un verde jade que también es herencia de mi padre. Los labios carnosos solo añaden un poco de feminidad a mi apariencia.

En el colegio tengo dos mejores amigos uno de ellos es Naruto Uzumaki, alguien muy "único". Es un tonto por naturaleza (no es un solo decir), un chico al que conocí cuando tenía 5 años y se mudó por mi barrio .Al principio no hablábamos porque cada vez que pasaba por su casa su madre lanzaba unos gritos que estremecían a cualquiera y sinceramente le tenía bastante miedo, Naruto es un risueño chico de ojos de un azul intenso parecidos a las aguas del océano en corrientes frías, tiene el cabello rubio con reflejos dorados que le cae en puntas y siempre lo lleva bastante alborotado. Tiene un montón de admiradoras pero el pobre es demasiado tonto, o bueno no sé si realmente es que se hace, que nunca se da cuenta del montón de chicas que lo aman en secreto entre las cuales está mi amiga Hinata y otra chica de nombre Shion que no conozco muy bien puesto que llego este año con traslado de otra ciudad. A Hinata se le cae la baba por Naruto pero la pobre es tan tímida que cada vez que lo tiene delante de ella no sabe que decir o termina desmayándose enrojecida por sus propias acciones. Bueno, ese par es un caso raro.

Mi otro mejor amigo es él…un chico con un aire de misterio con los demás, y totalmente una persona diferente conmigo, Sasuke Uchiha, es su nombre .Es un chico alto de como un metro ochenta y algo. Su cabello es color negro como el carbón con reflejos azulados; su cara siempre o bueno la mayor parte del tiempo tiene una expresión seria; su tez es blanca; sus ojos son muy hermosos, no serán claros como los míos, pero su forma es perfecta son de un color negro profundo que atrae demasiado diría yo.

 _Que me atraen demasiado…_

Bofetada mental para mí.

Continuando…

Producto de esto es el chico más popular de la escuela y además el más codiciado, todas las chicas quieren tener una cita con él y casi todo el tiempo se le están lanzando para que les haga caso. Son pocas las relaciones que ha tenido con algunas muchachas del high School y en su mayoría he sido yo precisamente la celestina de cada romance suyo, aunque bueno casi la mayoría de ellos no duraba si quiera un mes. Él también ha sido mi celestino de los dos novios que he tenido. Ha sido precisamente el quien me ha ayudado .Mi primer novio se llamó Sasori un chico pelirrojo de otro colegio que conocimos cuando fuimos a ver uno de los partidos de nuestro colegio rumbo hacia los finales de la ciudad. Desde que puse los ojos en el me quede impactada, en ese tiempo me dije a mi misma que ese chico era realmente mi tipo esa mirada, esa sonrisa, la forma de patear el balón y su espectacular cuerpo hicieron que se me cayera la baba en seguida, Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba y ni corto no perezoso me dijo que me ayudaría a conquistarlo puesto que entre capitanes de equipos tenían más o menos una relación por los próximos eventos en las eliminatorias. Después de que mi amigo pelinegro me lo presentara empecé a hablarle y así nació una relación entre los dos y aquel muchacho de pelo color rubí se convirtió en mi primer enamorado. Duramos solo dos meses puesto que debido a que su abuelita, de nombre Chiyo, le diagnosticaron una enfermedad él tuvo que ir a la capital a que la traten y decidimos cortar, aunque nunca perdimos la comunicación y cada cierto tiempo me llama y me pregunta cómo me encuentro.

Mi otro novio con el que Sasuke también me ayudo se llama Sai y es un compañero un año más adelantado que nosotros y bueno con él terminé porque tuvo que irse a la universidad y terminamos perdiendo el contacto.

Hoy se suponía que tengo que ir al colegio pues nos toca una práctica muy importante de ecuaciones diferenciales y el maestro de Cálculo sé que me reprobara ,pero la verdad no deseo para nada ir a la escuela es que pensar en lo que paso el sábado en la noche me hace estremecerme y me tiene bastante confundida además no quiero verle la cara después de lo que paso porque mis sentimientos están totalmente revueltos y no sé qué pensar no sé porque cada vez que lo recuerdo en vez de ponerme dubitativa se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro pero no ,no puede ser es algo absurdo que piense así…

Flashback

 _Eran las 8 de la noche del sábado. Sasuke y Naruto como siempre demasiado puntuales diría yo estaban tocando la puerta de mi casa y me pedían que baje .No sé porque no pueden entender los sentimientos de una chica que tiene que arreglarse muy bien para ir a una fiesta o bueno al menos estar presentable en su aspecto ¿no?...Me mire al gran espejo que había en mi guardarropa llevaba un vestido color blanco con un estampado floreado y un ancho cinturón color beige, unos tacones altos color negro y una vincha con una flor de cerezo en el costado, me maquille tratando de parecer lo más simple apliqué un poco de sombra oscura en mis ojos para que su verde resaltara y un poco de labial color durazno cuando ya estuve lista me mire nuevamente en el espejo y satisfecha por mi aspecto. Salí de mi habitación._

 _Baje las escaleras de mi casa y al primero que vi fue a Naruto estaba tirado en el sofá, en una pose de una total comodidad confianzuda. Rodé los ojos. Naruto es tan… Naruto._

 _También estaba él, mirándome fijamente hasta que Naruto empezó a silbarme y a decirme que todos lo envidiarían si iba con una chica tan hermosa tomado de la mano a la fiesta, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y yo le dediqué una sonrisa de complicidad. Lo que no sabía Naruto es que yo tenía de plan de esa noche que Hinata nos acompañaría, le dije que primero tendríamos una parada rápida ,Naruto hizo un puchero y salimos de mi casa ,mamá me dijo que volviera antes de las 11 yo asentí e ingrese al auto de mi pelinegro amigo. Llegamos a casa de Hinata en 15 min, estaba con su primo Neji un chico que tenía casi la misma popularidad que Sasuke pero era más maduro que él, puesto que después de Tenten dejo de ser el típico chico popular y algo mujeriego que era Sasuke aunque él llamaba a sus encuentros sin compromiso como agarres o arranques de una noche._

 _Ni bien nos vio Hinata enrojeció y saludó a Naruto_

 _─ Hola Hinata Chan─ saludó mi rubio amigo._

 _Ella respondió:_

 _─ Hola Naruto kun que gusto verte─ devolvió el saludo alzando su cara para mirar a Naruto. Su cara estaba enrojecida y trataba de no tartamudear._

 _Sasuke solo saludó con un hola a secas. Yo lo mire y estaba conteniendo la risa que le causaba la pobre de mi amiga cuando Naruto se le acercó y le quiso dar un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo._

 _Hinata subió al coche y nos fuimos a la fiesta en casa de Kiba._

 _Llegamos a su residencia y ni bien nos vio nos invitó a pasar._

 _El volumen estaba muy alto y casi no podíamos escucharnos hablar .La fiesta estaba bastante buena había trago por todos lados ,buena comida y lo más emocionante muy buena música, Naruto tomo a Hinata y la saco a bailar ,Hinata con una tímida sonrisa fue con él y ambos se perdieron entre la multitud de chicos eufóricos ,Sasuke y yo simplemente sonreímos y fuimos al pequeño bar de la casa de Kiba y pedimos algo de beber él nos pasó un poco de vodka mezclado con refresco creo yo ni se a final de cuentas solo quería algo de beber para vencer un poco el miedo y ponerme a bailar , iba por el quinto trago, Mi pelinegro amigo y yo estábamos un poco mareados cuando Hanna –la hermana de Kiba- grito:_

 _─ Chicos propongo un juego, todos siéntense en un círculo─ ordenó Hana a los reunidos. Todos asistieron y se sentaron en un círculo bueno en realidad ya era un poco tarde y la mayoría de muchachos se había ido, solamente quedábamos: Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Tamaki, Chouji, Karin-la ex de Sasuke-, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y yo._

 _─ ¿Qué tipo de juego?─ inquirió Neji._

 _─ Vamos a jugar con cartas. ─ Respondió Hanna haciendo una mueca de risa socarrona con su cara._

 _─ ¿Qué tipo de cartas?─ Otra voz cuestionó. Esta vez, cejas de azotador. Lee._

 _─ Unas muy especiales─ concretó rápidamente Hanna._

 _─ Bueno en fin, juguemos─ sugerí í finalmente yo. La curiosidad era muy grande._

 _Hanna nos explicó que ella repartiría una carta a cada uno, una mitad específica para chicas y una mitad específica para chicos habían dos cartas rojas y ella tenía un tablero de castigo, a la pareja que le tocara una carta roja debería hacer algo del tablero de castigo para lo que iban a restar los días de cumpleaños de cada uno de los participantes castigados .En la primera ronda les toco a Kiba y a Tamaki, restaron los cumpleaños de los dos y les toco darse un beso apasionado. A Karin ya se le salían los ojos de la desesperación por que le toque con Sasuke pero le toco con Gaara que este último le diera una mordida en el cuello a lo que ella grito cuando sintió al pelirrojo hincarle con los dientes en el cuello dejando una marca rojiza._

 _Yo moría de ganas porque me tocase quería experimentar además tenía curiosidad con quien me tocaría._

 _Hanna dijo._

 _─ Volteen sus cartas─ casi me da un infarto cuando vi que me tocaba con él. Con mi mejor amigo, sinceramente no podía creer que algo así este pasando yo no lo veía nada mas como eso alguien que era casi un hermano para mí a quien tenía un lugar muy especial en mi corazón._

 _Con una cara de asombro asentí cuando ambos dimos nuestros días de cumpleaños, entonces Hanna dijo:_

 _─ Bueno, bueno; creo que según lo que dice aquí les tocara darse un beso de 5 minutos en la boca─ La hermana de Kiba estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro a Karin casi se le cae la mandíbula de tanto abrir la boca y bueno yo quería meterme en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarme._

 _Asentí, un poco avergonzada._

 _Él se acercó lentamente. Su mirada nerviosa me puso aún más nerviosa a mí, pero había algo, nosotros quisimos jugar ese juego y teníamos que cumplir la penitencia así que en un movimiento que me estremeció cogió mi rostro con sus manos y me planto un beso en la boca que me hizo temblar. No era como si no hubiera besado a un chico, pero ese beso era diferente. Yo lo sentí diferente. Sentí como mi respiración se agitaba al entrar en contacto con su cálido aliento y descubrí algo muy placentero en cada movimiento de sus delgados labios, en cada movimiento del otro. Volví del paraíso cuando me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban. La mirada maliciosa de Hanna solo traería problemas. La hermana de Kiba era una loca en muchos sentidos pero lo más peligroso era que ella no conocía el significado de la palabra vergüenza y bochorno. Llevábamos 30 segundos besándonos cuando empezó a gritar:_

 _─ ¿Qué eso es un beso? ─ río, tratando de avergonzar a mi mejor amigo─ Sasuke has tenido un montón de enamoradas y es así como besas a una chica. No seas tímido_ ─ lo picó ─ ¿ _qué esperas dale un beso con lengua?─ a su vez todos de la reunión empezaron a gritar que me lo de esa forma .Sasuke abochornado y creo que con el efecto del alcohol en la sangre, lo hizo. Metió su lengua en mi boca y profundizo el beso. Yo me quede estupefacta pero solo transcurrieron 3 segundos para que yo también siguiera ese vaivén y nuestras lenguas empezaran a jugar la una con la otra. Terminando los 5 minutos nos separamos y nos vimos, teníamos los labios enrojecidos por el beso, Sasuke se puso a mi lado y me dio un beso que al parecer tenía que ser en mi mejilla pero choco gran parte de mis labios a lo que yo me enrojecí._

 _El juego siguió. Las penitencias cada vez daban más risa a Sasuke le toco besar a Tamaki luego no sé qué sentí, cuando los vi menos mal que el beso de ellos solo fue de medio minuto porque sentí que iba a estallar si seguía viéndolos así. Luego, pasaron a la siguiente ronda y nuevamente me toco con Sasuke sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar, como ya nos había tocado antes Hanna dijo que iba a restar un número a nuestra penitencia anterior, ambos asentimos y cuando nos dijo que íbamos a hacer que me sonroje bastante. Según la penitencia, Sasuke tenía que besarme en cruz y luego bajar lentamente por mi cuello dejándome marcas hasta casi rozar mis senos. Al principio me negué, pero al final, terminamos cediendo. Él miro con suma determinación se acercó a mi oído y me dijo si estaba segura, yo asentí y el empezó a darme un beso primero en la frente , luego uno en cada mejilla, uno en la barbilla para luego darme un beso que se suponía que era un piquito en los labios pero que el medio de verdad no duro mucho en mis labios porque luego tuvo que descender y sentí como con sumo cuidado apretaba con sus labios la piel de mu cuello para luego bajar hasta mi pecho , realmente no sé qué sentí cuando lo hizo me estremecí en un pensamiento un tanto oscuro me imagine a él quitándome el vestido pero esa imagen salió de mi cabeza y Hanna dijo reto cumplido ._

 _Pasaron 3 rondas más después de nosotros. Mamá llamo así que tuve que ubicar a Naruto que casualmente no sabía dónde se metió. Lo había visto en las 4 primeras rondas antes de que me toque el beso de 5 minutos con Sasuke y luego desapareció lo busqué por toda la casa y di con él que estaba en el patio con Hinata besándose._

 _-¡Wow!–dijo mi mente –Ese Naruto se las sabe todas, después de todo no es tan baka._

 _─Hablando sola otra vez, molesta─ Una voz me habló._

 _─Solo observa─ lo callé._

 _Sasuke salió detrás de mí y me dio uno de esos abrazos que siempre me daba y casi se le cae la mandíbula de asombro cuando vio lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Sonrió de lado y me dijo que me llevaría a mi casa, llamamos a Naruto y tuvo que despegarse de Hinata, la tomo de la mano y subió con ella al coche. Dieron las 12 en punto mamá estaba furiosa me despedí de Naruto y de Sasuke con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando tuve que dárselo a mi pelinegro amigo él se volteó un poco más de lo debido y termine dándole uno de media luna._

 _Subí rápidamente las escaleras, no quería una escena dramática de mi madre; además, tenía miedo de que viera las marcas que me había dejado Sasuke en el cuello. Me encerré, puse seguro a la puerta y me caí de espaldas sobre el colchón. Estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedió esa noche, hasta que el sueño se apodero de mí, no sin antes cepillarme los dientes, ponerme el pijama._

Es desde esa noche que no se siento vergüenza de lo que pasó ¿qué dirá Sasuke cuando me vea o los demás?, aunque no sé si lo recuerden estaban bastante tomados, más que Sasuke y yo.

Y ahí, nuevamente, estaba debatiéndome entre ir y no ir a la escuela. No sabía qué hacer cuando lo viera a él. Estaba muerta de nervios, siempre fue mi amigo y tenía miedo de que esto arruine nuestra amistad o en realidad lo que sentía desde ese día terminara arruinándola.

¡Estoy decidida! ¡Iré a la escuela! Cogí mis cuadernos los metí en la mochila, me puse el uniforme. Iba un tanto retrasada pero no importaba, sabía que el maestro me dejaría entrar.

Encontré el desayuno en la mesa, mamá debió dejarlo ahí antes de ir a su trabajo, lo comí rápidamente y salí corriendo hacia las calles, 3 cuadras me separan de la escuela, al final un tanto agitada, llegué. Pasé por mi casillero; me sequé con una pequeña toalla; fui al baño a lavarme la cara y aplicar un poco e maquillaje y entré al salón.

Me senté al último de la fila, vi que aún no está aquí. El pelirrubio esta adelante haciéndole arrumacos a Hinata, parece que al fin ya son novios .Mi celestina interior ruje de emoción.

Como vi que él estaba en otro submundo cogí mi celular y empecé a jugar, me aburrí al poco rato y puse música, hasta que escuché que alguien me llamaba volteé lentamente mi corazón estaba a punto de colapsar y vi su figura ahí a centímetros de la mía con una sonrisa en el rostro listo para decirme:

─ Sakura, me puse a buscarte por todo el colegio, pensé que no vendríasyo me quedé muda él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca nuevamente de mis labiosTe extrañe porque no me contestaste las llamadas Dijo separándose de mí

¡Tierra trágame! No pensaba contestarle. Digamos que es complicado. Lo miré y me pregunté porque no está en su casa sufriendo aún de la resaca. ¡No! Desvié esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Él ya estaba ahí y preguntándome por la confusión que me ha sometido sus labios en aquellos besos del sábado. De mi boca solo salió un balbuceo.

─ Sasuke… yo… yo…

* * *

Comenten :D


	2. El regreso

.

* * *

Capitulo II

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

─ _Sasuke… yo… yo…_

Estaba justo por decirle a Sasuke que no importaba nada de lo que había pasado que esperaba que nuestra amistad quedara intacta, que hagamos un "delete y cuenta nueva", pero justo en esos instantes ingreso el maestro, Kakashi Hatake.

Buenos días estudiantes, espero que hayan repasado los ejercicios que hicimos la clase pasadaDijo acomodándose la corbata para luego sentarse en su pupitre y llamar a Temari a que repartiera las hojas donde estaban los ejercicios que había que resolver.

─ _¡_ Mierda!-escuché esa voz era nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke ahí a mi lado no sé qué exactamente quería decirme y porque tanta insistencia-En realidad si la sabia, pero prefería hacerme la desentendida, pero bueno, en fin tuvo que irse a su asiento y recibir su práctica. No sin antes decirme que me llevaría a casa para que en el transcurso del camino hablaríamos de lo que pasó el sábado. Mis mejillas ardieron al momento de escuchar eso, es que solo evocar ese recuerdo en mi mente hace que me estremezca.

La práctica estuvo muy fácil, bueno al menos para mí, amo las matemáticas, vi de reojo a Naruto, el pobre no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Sasuke estaba resolviendo sin problemas todo, era el chico, aparte de muy guapo, uno de los primeros en la clase-al igual que yo.

Estaba muy concentrado con el ceño un tanto fruncido y los ojos pegados fijamente a la hoja de los ejercicios, parecía leer con detenimiento cada letra en la práctica, yo voltee y empecé la mía, en menos de 20 minutos termine, le entregué mi practica al profesor y este me dijo que podía salir, y que no hiciera mucho desorden.

Salí, el día estaba un tanto despejado, las nubes contrastaban con el hermoso azul del cielo, después de tantas semanas de nieve al fin el clima empezaba a cambiar y dar paso a la hermosa primavera.

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la cafetería fui y me senté en una de las mesas del cafetín de la escuela y pedí un pedazo de torta de chocolate, iba a pasar cuando dos fuertes manos apretaron mi cintura y me hicieron voltear con ganas de darle un buen puñetazo al osado que había hecho eso, podre ser flacucha pero estos brazos sí que saben golpear.

─ ¿Tú? ─ respondí automáticamente aspirando el exquisito perfume a hombre que me tenía tan turulata hace tiempo. No lo podía creer ahí a mi lado sosteniéndome dela cintura, estaba Sasori, sonriéndome, mostrándome esos blanquísimos dientes y mirándome con los ojos un poco brillosos.

Mi primer amor… mi ex.

─Regrese ayer en la tarde ─ respondió, se tomó un silencio para luego continuar.

─ Mi abuela Chiyo─ Vi una lagrima deslizarse por su rosácea mejilla─ ella falleció hace una semana, mi padre me dijo que podía vivir con él así que decidí volver y darte una sorpresa, sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo, ─ coge una de mis manos y la acerca a su pecho─ pero lo que siento por ti aún está ahí ─ se produce un silencio en el que solo puedo percibir sus latidos acelerados ─ si es que todavía tu sientes algo por mí, me gustaría volver contigo Sakura, no sabes cuánto te extrañe este tiempo.

¿Qué le digo?

Estaba por responderle cuando oí un carraspeo de alguien detrás de mí, era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke. Con una cara de muy pocos amigos, nos miraba como si hubiéramos hecho algo realmente malo.

¿Volver con mi ex sería algo malo?

…

Salí del salón en busca de ella, no me la saco de la cabeza, somos mejores amigos desde hace ya varios años, pero nunca la vi como mujer. Ella es realmente hermosa, no sé cómo, como estúpido deje que tenga dos novios, y valga la redundancia fui yo quien les hizo "el pase" con cada uno de ellos.

Ni bien llegue al cafetín la vi ahí, pero había alguien que la sujetaba la cintura, un chico pelirrojo que se me hacía conocido…

─ Mierda─ murmuré. Ese tipo era el primer amor de mi amiga. Aquel que según yo sé, fue a la capital con su abuela a que la tratasen una enfermedad. Pensé que Sakura ya había cerrado ese capítulo en su vida, pero en mis narices estaba sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente. Un nudo se produjo en mi estómago, como podría definirlo, celos ¿quizá?, pero yo nunca había sentido eso, novias había tenido una larga lista, encontrones con algunas de las chicas de la escuela, también, pero nunca en mi vida había sentido esta sensación extraña y punzante en mi estómago.

Caminé hacia donde estaban ellos que parecían sumergidos en otro mundo y carraspee, Sakura se dio vuelta en seguida y me miro a los ojos como si yo hubiera interrumpido algo importante.

─ Sakura, necesito hablar contigo─ le dije. Ella me miró fijamente y me dijo que después. Que la esperara que primero tenía que darle una respuesta a Sasori _._

 _¿Respuesta?_

 _¿Cómo qué respuesta?_

 _¿Porque demonios él está aquí?_

Apreté los puños. Eso no me daba buena espina.

─ Está bien ─ dije al fin. Me quede viéndola un instante hasta que me fui a sentar en una mesa alejada de ellos no podía despegar mi vista de ahí, de pronto vi como él sonreía y la abrazaba y de repente le dio un beso en los labios, esos mismos labios que hacía dos días yo también había besado y que fue una experiencia maravillosa, puse los ojos en blanco y decidí irme de ahí no quería ver tremendo espectáculo justo en mis narices.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta que de la nada salió Karin-mi ex novia- me miro con una mirada seductora y me pregunto cómo estaba, yo dije que bien y de la nada me acerque y la bese también. Necesitaba quitarme esa cólera, aquella ira que me cegaba al momento en que vi a mi pelirosa amiga besando al idiota de su ex. Alguien nos interrumpió, voltee y ahí estaba Sakura viéndome con un rostro sonriente y con la mirada fija en Karin.

…

Le dije que si a Sasori que si volveríamos, no quería que después de la muerte de sus abuela el sintiera mi rechazo, fue mi primer amor después de todo, recordar quizá iba a hacer algo bien en anularme los sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir por mi mejor amigo, estaría con alguien por al que una vez sentí algo hermoso y profundo y quizá mi corazón recordaría a donde perteneció. El me miro con una sonrisa y de la nada se acercó a mí y me planto un beso en los labios, recordé lo bien que besaba y simplemente correspondí al beso.

Luego caí en cuenta que Sasuke estaba cerca y después de lo que paso el sábado no era muy prudente estarme besando con un hombre en frente del chico con el que me bese hace poco menos de dos días. Le dije a Sasori que lo llamaría he iría a verlo , él me dijo que no habría problema se despidió de mi con otro beso en los labios y abandono la cafetería, me dijo que también había venido a ver la escuela puesto que se inscribiría aquí mismo , que ya habían tramitado su traslado y que a partir de mañana lo iba a ver a diario, con una sonrisa le dije adiós, y fui con Sasuke, mire por el cafetín y no estaba , fui por el pasillo y lo encontré recargado en una columna besándose con Karin.

─ Sasuke-─ dije él se volteó y me miró, yo trate de sonreír, una sensación extraña invadía mi cuerpo pero trate de ignorarla y comportarme como siempre.

─ Sakura ─ contestó al reconocerme, hizo un silencio para decirme que me llevaría a casa que no era el momento adecuado para hablar puesto que faltaban solo dos minutos para que tuviéramos nuestra siguiente clase.

Las otras clases se me hicieron demasiado aburridas, cuando llego el momento de salir fue un alivio total, Sasuke se acercó a mí y se ofreció a llevar mi mochila.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la entrada, Naruto nos dijo que se llevaría a Hinata a su casa y bueno tomamos rumbo distintos con Sasuke él iba un tanto callado hasta que por fin rompió el silencio.

─ ¿Volviste con Sasori verdad? ─ inquirió con una voz algo seca y como recriminándome.

─ Si ─ respondí automáticamente. ─ Regresó ayer, su abuela murió y vino a vivir con su papá ─ silencio total, Sasuke se quedó callado.

─ Respecto a lo que paso el sábado ─ hice una pausa ─ No fue nada Sasuke , creo que nadie lo recuerda, podemos hacer como si nada paso y seguir siendo los mismos de siempre ─ Sasuke rehuyó a mi mirada y me dijo que eso era lo que me quería decir aunque note un poco de acidez en su voz.

Un teléfono celular empezó a sonar, revise y no era el mío, hasta que Sasuke hablo,

─ Si bien ya voy ─ dijo con un poco de felicidad. Se volteó a mirarme y me dijo que lo acompañara a su casa, era algo importante para él.

Le dije que estaba bien y nos dirigimos a su casa, él vivía con su tío un hombre de unos 35 años de edad, cabellos corto y ojos negros, tenía una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de sus rostro, Óbito era su nombre, además de Sasuke en esa casa había otro muchacho con ojos bonitos, como yo le decía a Sasuke, tenía unos 21 años y se llamaba Shisui, era primo de Sasuke.

Ingresamos, y nos dirigimos a la habitación que según recuerdo Sasuke cada vez que entraba salía llorando.

Era la primera vez que yo entraba en ese lugar, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque Sasuke de repente había tenido la idea de hacerme entrar ahí. En el pasado siempre le había preguntado sobre el que había en esa habitación, y el siempre respondía que no quería hablar de ello.

Lo primero que me fije al ingresar es que el cuarto era espacioso y todo pintado de blanco ,había un olor a sueros y medicina tal como los que aspiras en los hospitales , al fondo de la habitación vi a un chico de más o menos la edad de Shisui ,nunca antes había estado en esa habitación así que no sabía que justo en ella había una persona que por lo visto estaba en un estado de sueño profundo o como comúnmente mucha gente le dice ,coma, aquel joven pelinegro tenía el rostro idéntico al de Sasuke si no fuera por esas líneas que se le dibujaban en los pómulos diría que estaba viendo a Sasuke un poco mayor.

─ Es mi hermano mayor ─ dijo ─ Sakura sé que nunca te he hablado de él pero hace 4 años que esta así en estado de coma.

─ ¿Por qué no lo tienen en un hospital?─ respondí, Sasuke se tomó casi un minuto para decirme.

─ El doctor cree que aquí también estará bien, hay una enfermera que se encarga de él.

Silencio…

─ ¿Cómo se llama? ─ solté sin pensar que hablar de él a Sasuke le causaba dolor.

─ Itachi ─ respondió, mirándolo con un poco de ternura y con voz pausada y suave.

…

Hablarle sobre Itachi a Sakura y que ella lo conociera fue un poco tortuoso. Mi ototo, como le decía, era la persona más importante en mi vida, aún recuerdo las tardes en las que ambos salíamos a jugar futbol y luego después de un arduo partido en el que terminábamos exhaustos él se acercaba a mí y me daba un golpecito en la frente, al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa silenciosa y seria en su rostro. Era una costumbre un tanto rara de él, pero a la vez era una conexión muy especial conmigo. Era su extraña forma de decirme te quiero, así lo sentía.

Tenía un pesar como aguja que se clavaba en el corazón cada vez que entraba a esa habitación y lo veía postrado en aquella cama sé que ese coma en el que estaba. Era producto de aquel episodio que tuvo junto a mis padres hace 4 años.

 _Como quisiera que mis padres estuvieran vivos…_

Me llamaron porque mi primo Shisui me dijo que al parecer vio que Itachi movió un poco los ojos como si quisiera despertar de aquel sueño en el que se encontraba sumergido.

El solo pensar que mi querido ototo despertaría me puso muy feliz, por fin tendría pistas de donde estaría mi madre, no supe nada de ella desde aquella fatídica noche, en la cual la perdí a ella y a mi padre.

 ** _Año 2010_**

─ _Sasuke tenemos que ir a ver a tu abuelo_ ─ _dijo una mujer de hermosos ojos negros y tez blanca_

─ _No voy a poder ir mamá_ ─ _contestó el pelinegro menor._

─ _¿cómo que no puedes ir? Baka-ototo chan_ ─ _dijo un pelinegro con una mueca de diversión en el rostro._

─ _tengo que avanzar con un proyecto de química, el maestro es muy pesado_ ─ _dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz puesto que él quería mucho a su abuelo y hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía que quería ir a darle fuerzas y estar junto el, cuando era más pequeño su abue, como él le decía, era el único que se ponía a jugar con él sus videojuegos favoritos que ni siquiera Itachi siendo su hermano mayor, estaba dispuesto a jugar._

─ _Sera en otra ocasión entonces_ ─ _comentó su madre con una sonrisa nostálgica._

─ _Vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde_ ─ _ordenó una voz enérgica proveniente de un hombre alto tez morena y mirada severa que hacía temblar en ocasiones a Sasuke._

 _El viaje de los tres pelinegros transcurrió tranquilo, llegaron y saludaron al abuelo y le preguntaron cómo seguía, echaron unas cuantas bromas e intercambiaron recuerdos que tenían de épocas pasadas, ya pasada la media noche, la familia Uchiha regreso a su casa._

 _Ahí en medio de la carretera salieron 3 hombres y les apuntaron con un arma , Fugaku detuvo el vehículo y les pregunto qué era lo que querían,_ el _malhechor les dijo que lo que necesitaba era algo que pronto él tendría , sin previo aviso cogió a Mikoto y la sedo con_ un _pedazo de algodón y se la subió a su coche, 3 dispararon surcaron en el ocaso de aquella noche, Fugaku Uchiha murió en el acto y la misma suerte le hubiera ocurrido a pelinegro mayor si no hubiera simulado su muerte después del disparo que le cayó en el pecho cerca del corazón , el peso de su cuerpo hizo que se golpeara severamente la cabeza y la pérdida de sangre antes de que alguien lo encontrara en aquel coche estacionado en la penumbra de la noche , ayudaron a que el cerebro se quedara sin oxígeno por un lapsus de tiempo lo cual concluyo con un coma del que aún no despertaba, pero algo que muy pocos sabían es que él había reconocido al hombre que le disparo a su padre , aquel que le quito a su madre , como él estaba en aquel estado no podía decir nada._

 _Después de que paso esto Sasuke y su hermano fueron llevados a otra ciudad con otros familiares que se hicieran cargo de ellos para que cuando alcanzasen la mayoría de edad tomaran posesión de los bienes de los Uchiha que por derecho les correspondía._

 _La búsqueda de Mikoto no se quedó ahí pero como los años pasaban y no había pistas de sus paradero, la policía archivo el caso, "probablemente ya está muerta", era lo que le decían a Sasuke cada vez que preguntaba por su amada madre._

* * *

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)_**


	3. ¡Despertaste!

Sakura le preguntó a Sasuke como es que nunca le había contado que tenía un hermano. El pelinegro solo bajo la mirada y con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro le dijo que su tío óbito había sido el que le había dicho que no hablara de nadie acerca de Itachi.

Sakura se relajó y le enseño una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, avanzo hacia él y lo abrazo, al principio Sasuke se quedó estático pero luego trenzo sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de su amiga, ambos se miraron y sin previo aviso empezaron a unir sus rostros, un carraspeo interrumpió la mágica burbuja que se habían creado, Sakura bajo la cabeza roja como el tomate. Sasuke por su parte solo se limitó a hablar con tan inoportuno interruptor. El que los había interrumpido era nada más ni menos que Shisui que los veía con una mueca de "¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?".

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la habitación.

…

¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? Me dije a mi misma estuvimos a punto de besarnos de nuevo. Esto no es para nada bueno, recién regrese con Sasori y definitivamente él no se merece que me ande besuqueando con mi mejor amigo. Sasori es un buen chico, después de todo, siempre fue súper detallista y romántico mientras fuimos novios. Él fue mi primer beso…

Después de que salimos de la habitación Sasuke se me quedó mirando como que parecía que quería decirme algo al final no dijo nada, fue un alivio la verdad no quería tener más enredos en nuestra relación amical.

Llegamos al living, Sasuke me dijo que ya que estaba ahí podríamos ver una película, que llamara a mi madre para que no se preocupara.

Nos acomodamos en los cómodos sillones de la sala y Sasuke encendió el enorme televisor de 50 pulgadas que tenía. Él sabía cuánto amo las películas de terror, deberían gustarme las películas románticas y rosas, pero me encanta lo sobrenatural, trajo un poco de canchita y ambos nos acurrucamos en los sillones. había partes en la película en las cuales yo no podía disimular mi lado miedoso así que me aferraba del musculoso brazo de mi amigo, él para darme más comodidad paso su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia el en símbolo de protección, mientras la película avanzaba hubo escenas donde el asesino , que era un ente demoniaco mataba a sus víctimas , no pude contenerme y grite al ver sus rostro ensangrentado y con una mueca diabólica , me aferre más a Sasuke , el me beso en la frente y yo me sonroje violentamente, me pregunto si era mejor que paráramos la película puesto que al parecer estaba teniendo demasiado miedo , yo dije que no importaba así que seguimos hasta que después de acabada nos levantamos del sofá y Sasuke trajo un par de bebidas a las cuales yo tome grandes tragos y las acabe muy rápidamente.

Sasuke y yo subimos nuevamente a la habitación de su hermano él quería verlo así que lo acompañe.

Alguien llamo a Sasuke .él fue a contestar fuera de la habitación, yo me acerque a Itachi.

─ Te pareces mucho al baka de tu hermano ¿lo sabias? ─ le dije a Itachi quien durmiente empezó a apretar muchísimo los parpados. Luego, abrió lentamente los ojos. Me sorprendí al ver que me miraba fijamente.

─ Ángel ─ pronunció, el pelinegro mayor. Yo no sabía a lo que se refería y me aparte un poco.

─ ¿Me conoces? ─ pregunté. Él me miro y una minúscula sonrisa afloro en su rostro.

─ Claro que te conozco-respondió – te vi en mi sueño antes de despertar, eres hermosa

─ Eres mi ángel.

Sasuke llego en ese momento y contemplo a Itachi, se abalanzo hacia él y lo apretujo en un fuerte abrazo.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ preguntó el pelinegro mayor a Sasuke. Él se quedó mudo de la impresión y le pregunto si no lo reconocía.

El pelinegro mayor se quedó callado y luego de un pronunciado silencio rompió a carcajadas y dijo que obvio que reconocía a su baka ototo menor.

─ Me diste un enorme susto nisan –comentó abochornado y rojo de la vergüenza, Sasuke.

─ Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa. Creo que después de este largo tiempo en que ambos han estado sin interactuar será mejor que los deje solos.

─ No es necesario que te vayas ángel ─ habló Itachi. Yo me puse roja de vergüenza, no me gustaba la idea de que me dijera ángel. Sasuke puso una mirada incrédula y me miró de reojo como si algo no estuviera encajando bien. Tomé mis cosas y le dije que me acompañara a la salida. Ya casi al llegar a la puerta me volví en mis pasos y le di un fuerte abrazo, al mismo tiempo que le decía que su felicidad de que ahora tenga nuevamente a su hermano con él era una gran alegría para mí.

La casa de Sasuke quedaba un poco alejada de la mía así que tuve que tomar un taxi. En el trayecto, me puse a pensar, él porque del que Itachi me haya dicho ángel. Bueno, en fin no lo entendía. Quizá me había confundido con alguien más. Sacudí la cabeza cuando el taxista me dijo que estábamos por llegar.

Llegué a casa y fui directamente a mi habitación. Mamá estaba un poco molesta del porqué de que haya llegada tarde, pero como le dije que estuve con Sasuke en su casa, que nos quedamos viendo una peli, y también, le conté que Sasuke tenía un hermano, pero omití que estaba en coma y recién había despertado. Mama se puso un poco suspicaz, pero con un "no lo hagas costumbre". Me dijo que fuera a la cama.

Antes de dormir preferí abrir mi laptop ,abrí el Facebook, llevaba todo el día sin checar mis mensajes y notificaciones, al entrar vi un mensaje de Sasori, recién recordé lo que paso en la mañana , ni pensar que estuve tan cerca de besarme con Sasuke y lo peor la traición que iba a hacerle Sasori puesto que éramos nuevamente novios. Él estaba en línea así que abrí la pestaña de chat y le dije que no había problema. En eso Sasuke se conectó y me pregunto si mama no se había enojado, yo le respondí que no.

Por un momento paso por mi mente preguntarle que pensaba sobre mi si me veía diferente después del sábado pero al memorar el momento en que lo vi besándose con Karin , deseche inmediatamente la idea, Sasori estaba contándome algunos detalles sobre lo que paso en la capital, siempre conversábamos pero últimamente aunque a veces me hablaba por el face y como la carga de tareas era grande, simplemente cerraba todas las pestañas de la ventana del navegador y me concentraba arduamente en los deberes estudiantiles .Cerré la laptop luego de haber escuchado un poco de música y me dispuse a dormir.

Desperté a eso de las 7 de la mañana el despertador no paraba de sonar, mamá también ya estaba despierta y con fuertes golpes en la puerta dijo que me apurara si no quería llegar tarde a la escuela, tome mis cosas que estaban encima del escritorio, donde las deje la noche anterior. Me vi en el espejo, estaba con unas enormes ojeras en los ojos-producto de dormir tarde -. luego me acerque por la ventana y vi que iba a hacer mucho calor , gire mi vista del cielo y algo llamo mi atención, Sasori ya había llegado a recogerme , como me dijo la noche anterior, cogí mi peine y me hice una coleta alta, fui rápidamente al baño , me di una ducha rápida y comencé a arreglarme , trate de ponerme un poco de rubor en las mejillas y me aplique un poco de mascara de pestañas, para mis labios aplique un poco de labial color rosa, me cambie y baje rápidamente las escaleras.

Sasori estaba sentado en el sofá, mamá me miraba con una cara de no saber que estaba pasando, ella conocía por supuesto a Sasori pero suponía que ya había cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida.

─ Hola, Sasori ─ le dije al mismo tiempo que lo cogía de la mano para salir de casa. Antes de llegar a la salida mama grito.

─ Sakura, ten dinero para que comas en el cafetín cuando llegues a la escuela─ volví y recibí el dinero .Sasori me miro y me saludo todo había pasado tan rápido que no empero en la respuesta de Sasori a mi saludo.

─ Veo que mi suegrita no cambia ¿no? ─ Dijo Sasori al momento de con una mano abrirme la puerta de su auto, un deportivo del año color rojo intenso, al igual que su cabello.

─ Cada día se vuelve más pesada. Es capaz de tirarme agua helada si no me levanto de la cama, créeme ya una vez lo hizo ─ .Sasori esbozo un sonrisita a la par que me contaba que antes de empezar las clases iba a pasar a dirección para que lo presenten a mi grupo como nuevo alumno, yo le sonreí al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mano, era tan cálida su compañía que por un momento saque a Sasuke de mi cabeza, no paso mucho tiempo en que borre su recuerdo, porque llegamos a la escuela. Sasori aparco en el estacionamiento y vi como Sasuke salía de su auto, un auto deportivo también pero en color cromado.

Se acercó a saludarme y me sonrió nostálgicamente, me dijo que tenía muchas cosas que contarme sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, Sasori lo miro con un poco de enojo puesto que al dirigirse solo en mí, Sasori se sentía fuera de lugar.

─ Creo que mejor es que te deje sola─ dijo Sasori al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

─ Vas a ver a dirección ¿no? ─ le pregunté. Aunque ya lo sabía, solo estaba un poco nerviosa por la presencia de Sasuke y la manera tan penetrante en la que nos miraba.

─ Sí, amor. Estás un poco despistada- bromeó antes de que partiera.

─ Veo que veré a Sakura enamorada por un buen rato ─ se mofó Sasuke.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Sasuke-kun? ─ Sabía que odiaba que le dijeran Sasuke-kun. Todas sus fangirls gritonas eufóricas le decían así y él se sentía incómodo.

─ Quería que me ayudes, tengo que ir con Itachi a ver al médico que ha llevado su caso desde que quedo en coma ¿podría ir hoy a tu casa a que me pases los apuntes de las ultimas clases? Solo podre ir a l primera clase con el profesor de anatomía, Orochimaru.

─ No hay problema ─ contesté ─ Te espero Sasuke-kun ─ Una mirada de odio y nos dirigimos al salón.

Entramos al salón, y pasado unos 5 minutos Orochimaru-sensei ingreso .Haciendo uso de su vos aterradora nos dijo que abriéramos de nuestro libro la página se sentó junto conmigo. En eso entro la directora, Tsunade.

─ Buenos días alumnos, tengo el agrado de presentarles a un chico que será desde hoy en adelante su nuevo compañero. ─ Dijo la directora con una suave sonrisa. Sasori ingreso al aula y la mayoría de chicas lo miraron anonadadas "já ilusas ese bombón es mío" dije mentalmente.

─ Hola mi nombre es Sasori Akatsuna, tengo 17 años, me gusta mucho el football y espero llevarme bien con todos ─ dijo Sasori con un leve temblor en las manos, estaba ansioso yo lo sabía.

─ No me contaste que Akatsuna estudiaría con nosotros, Sakura─ comentó Sasuke, con la voz áspera, fue mi imaginación o parecía como si estuviera enojado. En fin mi pelinegro amigo es todo un caso difícil de entender. Sasori fue hacia donde estaba yo. Había un asiento detrás de donde estábamos Sasuke y yo, así que fue directamente hacia ahí.

─ Akatsuna, bienvenido ─ comunicó Sasuke, mientras le extendía la mano en modo de saludo a Sasori.

─ Uchiha, espero que hayas cuidado bien de Sakura ─ dijo Sasori. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, parecía como si Sasori había caído en cuenta de algo porque vino hacia mí y sin importarle que estábamos en clase me estrecho en un abrazo y me apretó la cintura, a la par que me plantaba un suave beso en mi mejilla con un poco de posesividad. Sasuke rehuyó a la situación y observo cualquier rincón del aula en vez de mirarme a mí. La clase fue demasiado aburrida, teníamos que hacer un proyecto, no sé si fue una suerte volteando hacia lugares vetados, pero me toco con Sasuke y Sasori puso los ojos en blanco, como si no quisiese que pase tiempo con mi pelinegro best friend.

Sasuke salió disparado ni bien tocaron el timbre, que avisaba el cambio de hora, ni si quiera se despidió de mí, lo entendí quizá estaba ansioso por ir a ver a su ototo.

El resto de clases pasaron lentas y agobiantes. Sasori se la paso sentado junto a mí en ellas y con algunos chistes logro sacarme sonrisas. Hasta que su seño se frunció cuando le pregunte por sus padre.

─ ¿Por qué te quedaste en la casa de tu papá? ─ inquirí al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una caricia con mi mano rozando su suave mejilla.

─ Sakura, sabes que ese hombre no me cae para nada bien, no tenía opción, sabes que mi mama murió cuando nací, como no tenía nadie más con quien ir después de que Chiyo-oka-san muriera le dieron la custodia a él ─ silencio No sé qué decir. Sasori dijo aquellas palabras con tanta frustración que a me dieron unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y estrujarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Pasada las 3 de la tarde, Sasuke llegó a mi casa, vestía un par de vaqueros que acentuaban sus piernas firmes y una polera color azul. Parecía como si su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre.

─ Hola, Sakura ─ dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinada hacia adelante para dejarme un suave beso en mi mejilla, a modo de saludo.

─ Hola mi renegón favorito ─ devolví el saludo con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz. Sasuke frunció el ceño y me dijo que no le gustaba que me mofe de él.

─ Después de que te fuiste el resto de clases fueron súper aburridas─ comenté cansada mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo dirigía a mi habitación. Al ingresar, reparé en el lugar donde se encontraba mi mochila saque mis cuadernos y se los di a Sasuke. Pero al verlo de reojo noté el aura depresiva que lo rodeaba. En vez de mirarme los ojos de Sasuke se enfocaban en la nada.

─ Sasuke somos muy buenos amigos, si es que lo deseas puedes contarme que es lo que te ocurre, no puedo pasar en alto la mirada perdida que tienes en rostro.

─ Es sobre Itachi─ respondió mientras miraba hacia la ventana en mi habitación. Estaba mal, yo lo notaba.

─ ¿Qué le sucede a tu ototo? ─ dije casi en un susurro puesto que no quería presionarlo, sabía que Sasuke era una persona con una coraza impenetrable, solo pocos podían conocer sus sentimientos reales.

─ No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió esa noche, él era la única persona que podría ayudarme a encontrar a mama ─ Sasuke nunca me había contado nada sobre su familia.

Hace años que lo conocía, aproximadamente hace 3 años y medio...

 _Era un día despejado en las calles de Konoha, Sakura iba a llegar tarde al colegio. El profesor que le tocaba en las primeras horas era un obseso de la puntualidad así que tuvo que apresurarse, el colegio quedaba a 8 cuadras de su casa. Corrió a lo más que podían dar sus debiluchas piernas y llego al umbral de la puerta de la escuela.-El resto de la trayectoria al salón la hizo a un ritmo más pausado._

 _Ni bien llego se ubicó en los últimos asientos del salón, abrió su mochila y se puso a revisar sus apuntes. El profesor no tardó en llegar. Sakura odiaba ese curso, el maestro que les tocaba era un tipo sumamente difícil, no permitía opiniones. No repetía la explicación, creía que su palabra era ley, y eso no le hacía gracia ni a Sakura ni al resto de sus compañeros en el salón._

 _Pasado 10 minutos de la llegada del profesor Tsunade llego con un muchacho, Sakura se dio cuenta que era de la misma edad que la de la mayoría en sus promoción, supo de inmediato que quizá iba a ser un compañero nuevo._

 _Con un poco de nerviosismo el nuevo alumno pasó al frente, trataba de enfocar la vista en cualquier punto para no mirar directamente a sus compañeros. La mayoría de las chicas lo miraban anonadadas. Era muy guapo, ojos negros, tez clara._

 _-Buenos días, Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, viví en la capital y hace poco me mude con mi tío aquí, espero llevarme bien con la mayoría-fue lo que dijo aquel muchacho que meses después se convertiría en el mejor amigo de Sakura._

De pronto se rompió la burbuja de mis pensamientos y mire a Sasuke.

─ Veo que otra vez estas en las nubes Sakura─ dijo Sasuke a la par que chasqueaba los dedos frente a mí.

El tono en su sarcasmo solo me hizo enojar.

─ ¡idiota! No estaba pensando en Sasori si es lo que piensas─ advertí sonrojada ─ Pensaba en el día que nos conocimos ─ aclaré. Sasuke se puso suspicaz y con una mirada perdida me confesó que una de las mayores razones por la que nos volvimos amigos es que yo fui la única que no lo acoso ni bien entro al salón.

─ Sígueme contando Sasuke – sugerí para olvidar el episodio anterior. Sasuke relajó su rostro y miró hacia cualquier punto. Entonces, me contó todo lo que había pasado hace 4 años, advirtiéndome que no se lo contara a nadie. Ni Naruto que era nuestro mejor amigo sabía esto. Yo era la primera persona fuera de su familia que sabía aquel secreto.

─ Pronto la encontraran, seguro que la amnesia de Itachi es temporal, Sasuke- Traté de dar ánimos. Mas él, no dijo nada, ─ En vez de ello, me agradeció por prestarle mis apuntes.

…

Ayer fue el día más feliz y triste de mi vida. Mi hermano, después de tantos años había despertado, pero cuando le pregunte,-luego de que Sakura se fue-si recordaba que paso aquella noche, el me miro incrédulo a la par que me preguntaba ¿Qué noche? Supe que las cosas no estaban bien .Me dijo que quería ver a papá no supe cómo decirle que ellos ya no estaban .Él era la única pista de saber dónde estaba mi madre.

Hoy en la mañana fui con él al médico .Él nos dijo que tal vez su mente había anulado los momentos trágicos vividos aquella noche y por eso es que no recordaba nada.

Itachi ni bien salió de la consulta y luego de haberle explicado que había estado 4 años en coma, dijo que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Mi ototo siempre fue el mejor así que adaptarse a un escuela sería fácil para él .Entraría a mí mismo salón. Esperaba salir rápido y estudiar una carrera puesto que como él ya era mayor de edad tenía que disponer del dinero de nuestros padres.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde fui a casa de Sakura, no sé porque me siento tan confundido cada vez que la veo. Ella me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, me llevo hacia su habitación y me paso sus apuntes, estuve tentado a preguntarle sobre Akatsuna pero entonces ella pregunto por mi ototo .Le conté todo, ella me inspira una confianza que no la tengo con cualquiera.

Tome sus cuadernos y regrese a casa. Itachi estaba hablando y recuperando el tiempo con Shisui ambos era muy buenos amigos, Shisui ya estaba en el tercer año de su carrera. Si no fuera por aquel suceso. Itachi también estaría en el tercer año de su carrera.

En eso que ellos estaban jugando. Alguien toco el timbre, yo fui a recibir a la persona que deseaba ingresar .Cuando llegue hasta la puerta ya no había nadie, fije mi vista en el suelo y había un sobre, lo abrí y había una foto de mama. Quede en estado de shock, voltee la foto e inscrito en letras rojas pude leer una sola palabra, "Despertaste".

* * *

 **Año 1987**

 _Siempre fue la más linda de la escuela, su belleza estaba dibujada en sus hermosos ojos color negro, su piel blanca y su mirada inocente, era la envidia de muchas y el anhelo de otros. Ella no tenía ojos para nadie excepto para él, un chico alto y de tez morena aunque su mirada era seria siempre trataba de conquistarla con pequeños gestos que a ella le encantaban._

 _Su ex no lo entendía, no sabía por qué lo había dejado por el Uchiha, no entendía, si él era mejor que ese chico pobretón sin que caerse muerto. Siempre la observaba desde lejos, ella era lo único puro que tenía en su vida podrida pero ya no estaba a su lado, faltaban meses para que terminen el high school y él no había podido reconquistar su corazón._

 _Había estado con varias chicas después de ella, pero era precisamente ella a quien no podía olvidar, tenía que planear algo .Ella seria suya al precio que sea…_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Despertaste..._

¿Pero qué diablos significa esto?, ni bien caí en cuenta de que había algo que todos me habían estado ocultando. Itachi no recordaba nada, trate de tranquilizarme puesto que pensar en que este pedazo de papel podría llevarme a mi madre era como una opresión de angustia y alegría en mi pecho.

...

Desperté más temprano que de costumbre, anoche me quede hasta altas horas de la noche conversando vía Facebook con mi pelinegro amigo ni bien me conecte el me hablo, parecía angustiado le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba pero no respondió. Trato de evadir el tema y empezó a hablarme de otras cosas, de las tareas, de los planes que teníamos, hacia tanto tiempo que no salíamos los 3, Naruto él y yo. Necesitaba urgente una tarde de play con mis mejores amigos, para librar el estrés.

Para matar el tiempo antes de arreglarme para el high school, cogí uno de mis libros favoritos. En él, la historia principal se centraba en un crimen de asesinato, el hijo de la víctima, una mujer de unos 40 años, se enamoraba de la hermana del asesino, su hermano era el culpable de todo , una relación prohibida con la madre del amor de su hermana había decantado en un asesinato frio y violento, era una historia atrayente y llena de lujuria y sexo ,no debería de leer ese tipo de historias pero me encantan las historias con contenido para adultos y casos policiales, aún no lo tengo decidido pero quizá en un futuro me guste ser médico forense.

El despertador sonó cuando estaba en la mejor parte del libro, con un mohín en el rostro lo cerré estaba muy decepcionada, pero en fin tenía que ir a la escuela, Kabuto-sama mi odioso profesor de algebra, que no sé porque se las trae conmigo desde la primera vez que me vio me cerraría la puerta en la cara si llegaba tarde.

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude. Sasori tan puntual como siempre estaba esperándome en el living ni bien lo vi fui lo abrace y le di un beso corto en los labios, mama no dijo nada solo me dio dinero para desayunar en el colegio.

Llegamos , y fuimos directamente al aula , estaba vacía por lo visto llegamos demasiado temprano .Sasori me miro con una mirada cómplice y se acercó lentamente y me empezó a besar , era un beso muy apasionado, no era la primera vez que me besaba así , cuando éramos novios una vez estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero no pasó , yo aún seguía siendo virgen y desde que paso eso yo me puse de meta no entregarme a nadie aún todavía estaba muy pequeña además sé que ni Sasori ni Sai fueron o llegarían a ser el gran amor de mi vida , estaba esperando a mi tercer amor , dicen que a la tercera es la vencida ¿no? pues quería comprobar la veracidad de la frase.

Alguien interrumpió la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos sumergidos Sasori y yo .Era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke que nos miraba rojo no sé si de la vergüenza o de la furia, sus ojos se mostraban más negros que nunca y disimulo bien al girar su vista hacia otra dirección, Sasori y yo no estábamos haciendo algo malo después de todo somos novios, pero sentí una punzada de dolor y tristeza al ver cómo me dirigió la palabra de forma despectiva.

─ ¿Interrumpo algo? –murmuró Sasuke con un tartamudeo en la voz.

─ No estábamos haciendo nada malo, renegón –hice un puchero y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, pero cuando me acerque, como si mi contacto le quemara él se apartó.

Detrás de él estaba Itachi, wau no me di cuenta pero era realmente guapo, llevaba una sudadera color gris y unos Jeans azules con un tenis cenizo se veían realmente bien.

─ Hola, ángel ─ me saludó Itachi con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía que no era un amargado como su hermano.

─ Hola Itachi-san, por favor no me diga ángel ─ sugerí avergonzada. El brazo de mi novio me cogió firme de los hombros. Dirigí mi vista hacia otro lado roja de vergüenza, él me miraba fijamente. Sasori puso una cara de muy disimulado disgusto y vio con una mueca de enojo al hermano mayor de Sasuke.

─ Está bien, ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Puedo decirte así? – preguntó risueño el de coleta.

─ Está bien Itachi-kun ─ contesté de acuerdo. Naruto también me decía así. Desvié mi vista hacia Sasuke que miraba incrédulo la situación ─ ¿Sasuke porque vino tu hermano?

─ Estudiará con nosotros ─ dijo frio y distante.

─ Entiendo─ contesté algo apenada. Era mejor no decir nada en frente de Sasori. Entendía la situación así que no era necesario involucrar a más personas.

Luego de que Itachi se presentara a clases, Sasuke y yo les presentamos nuestros amigos: Naruto y Hinata. Quienes en los últimos días, paraban muy, pero muy acaramelados. Los había visto más de una vez dándose besitos en los pasillos.

Itachi fue la atención de muchas chicas puesto que era bastante apuesto, aunque no tanto como Sasuke mi best friend era todo un rompe corazones...

No paso mucho para que llegara Kabuto-San mi odioso profesor de algebra lineal avanzada. Ay como detestaba ese curso, recuerdo que fue el primer y único curso por el que perdí tiempo en mi hermoso verano, pero fue también la causa de que Sasuke y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos…

Flashback

 _-Atención alumnos esta es la relación de alumnos que irán a la escuela de verano, en primer lugar:_

 _Sakura Haruno –kuso dijo una hermosa joven ojijade roja de la ira._

 _…_

 _Y el último de la lista en irse a la escuela de verano es Sasuke Uchiha._

 _30 alumnos fueron a verano, 30 de un total de 40._

 _…_

 _Jiraiya sensei fue el que ayudo a los chicos en la escuela de verano, era un hombre sabio, atento hasta Naruto de quien era su padrino, aprendió rápido._

 _-Chicos tienen que hacer un trabajo en grupo-Dijo el ermitaño sensei-el grupo 7 estará conformado por los siguientes alumnos:_

 _-Sasuke Uchiha._

 _-Sakura Haruno._

 _-Naruto Uzumaqui._

 _Ese día se reunieron en la casa de Naruto, Sasuke pensaba que Sakura era otra loca fangirl que se le echaría al cuello ni bien los dejaran solos, pero ocurrió lo contrario ella trataba de prestar la mayor atención a los ejercicios que les habían dejado._

 _Ese mismo día fueron todos al cine, por propuesta de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tenían más cosas en común de los que parecía a ambos les gustaba mucho las películas de acción, terror .Además a ambos también les apasionaba la lectura sobre casos de asesinato. Eran adictos en ciertas medidas a los juegos de play, Sasuke vio en la pelirrosa a una gran amiga, luego de esa tarde ambos se volvieron amigos inseparables, además que lo vieran con Sakura, hacia a muchas de sus acosadoras admiradoras que se alejen aunque todos sabían que lo que existía entre ambos era una gran amistad._

 _Una amistad que se fue fortaleciendo con el tiempo. Sakura también se volvió amiga de Naruto pero nunca tuvo la confianza en el pelirrubio con la misma medida que la tenía con cierto pelinegro con ojos oscuros como las noches sin estrellas._

 _Sasuke estuvo al lado de Sakura cuando murió su padre , víctima de un accidente de tránsito, él la apoyo en los momentos más difíciles y fue su paño de lágrimas , que ni incluso Sasori , siendo ya su novio era capaz de consolar .Ambos eran demasiado unidos , el pelinegro se volvió como el hermano que Sakura no tenía .Eran el soporte del otro .Sasuke sacaba un lado tierno y gentil cuando estaba con ella .Era la única persona con quien rompía su estoica coraza con la que disfrazaba los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por la tragedia que vivió._

 _…_

─ Tierra llamando a Sakura ─ dijo el Baka de Naruto para sacarme de mis recuerdos. Al voltear, una sonrisa afloró mi rostro, él me miró con su profundos ojos azules, yo desvié mi vista Sasuke que me empezaba a sonreír, creo que ya se le estaba pasando el mal humor. Además el que Itachi esté cerca ayudaba a bajar los humos del renegón de mi amigo.

─ Chicos este sábado habrá otra fiesta en mi casa ─ interrumpió Kiba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La palabra fiesta resonó en el aula.

Todos volteemos a verlo, estaba junto a una chica muy bonita, era un año menor que nosotros, Tamaki creo que se llamaba. Todos respondimos que iríamos, sábado era de diversión, somos jóvenes. Esta sería la primera fiesta a la que iría con Sasori .Él me sonrió y paso su brazo por mi espalda. Sasuke dijo que no sabía si ir y me miró. Itachi lo animo y al final termino aceptando.

…

El resto de la semana paso sin ningún suceso importante respecto a la tarea que me dejaron con Sasuke fui el viernes en la tarde para avanzar hicimos la mitad del proyecto. Sasori no sé porque pero no quiere que este cerca de Sasuke, en fin creo que los hombres son demasiado posesivos. Respecto a lo que siento sigo confundida, el estar con Sasori es una gran comodidad para mí , pero ya no siento el apretón en el estómago cuando estamos juntos, sus besos ya no los siento igual, es como si por más de que mi corazón intente recordar la razón por la que me enamore del pelirrojo. No exista más.

Sé que aún debo esperar algo de tiempo para acabar lo nuestro.

Itachi es un chico bastante risueño en las veces que hemos interactuado me ha hecho sonreír un montón .Es grande el nivel que tiene para hacer avergonzar a su hermano, puesto que él es el mayor sabe muchas cosas, le gusta mofarse de Sasuke, él se pone rojo y con Hmpf sale de donde estamos nosotros, se ha convertido en un excelente amigo.

Hoy es sábado. Sasori dijo que no ira a la fiesta, su padre fue herido por una bala, al parecer unos malhechores querían asaltarlo y él tenía que estar con él, a pesar de que no se lleva para nada bien con su progenitor.

Esta vez voy vestida con unos Jeans azules, una blusa color crema con encajes en las mangas, llevo el cabello atado en una cola hacia el lado derecho con unos mechones que enmarcan mi rostro , en mi maquillaje estoy con un poco de sombra ahumada en los ojos, base en mi rostro y un poco de rubor melocotón. Respecto a mis labios me puse un brillo labial rojo con sabor a cerezas dulces.

Como mi novio no me llevará llame a Sasuke e Itachi para que me lleven en el deportivo de mi pelinegro amigo. Naruto ira a recoger a Hinata, su ahora novia.

─ Hola, renegón ─ le dije a Sasuke quien estaba junto con Itachi en el living de mi casa.

─ Hola, chica enamorada─ se mofó Sasuke.

Itachi me miro intensamente.

─ Hola, ángel ─ me dijo a la par que depositaba un beso en mi mejilla a modo de saludo.

─ Vamos ya es tarde ─ comuniqué mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo para consultar la hora. Luego, cogí a ambos de un brazo y nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

Llegamos a la fiesta y como siempre la casa de Kiba estaba al tope de invitados, siempre era el mejor en organizar fiestas. Me dirigí a la barra de bebidas y pedimos lo mismo que el sábado anterior, Itachi me sonreía de una manera tierna y Sasuke trataba de mirar a las personas que ingresaban a la reunión.

De pronto me dieron ganas de bailar, Sasuke ya se había acercado a Karin y la había sacado a bailar, no sé porque me dio una inmensa ira verlos bailar tan cerca el uno del otro, después de todo eran exs. Podían revivir sentimientos muertos. Con las manos hechas puños, me acerqué a Itachi y le propuse que bailáramos. Él me dirigió una mirada muy dulce y cogió mi mano y fuimos a la pista de baile.

…

Ahí estaba ella mi molesta amiga pelirrosa, bailando con mi ototo, se veía hermosa esta noche. Esta semana fue una semana muy angustiante, por un lado estaba feliz de que mi hermano haya despertado, pero por otro no le dejo de dar vueltas a la foto de mamá, y esa frase _Despertaste._ Para aumentar toda mi angustia, ayer Itachi me confesó que Sakura le gustaba que quería que yo lo ayudase a conquistar su corazón. Tenía que ser yo que estaba tan confundido respecto así la seguía viendo como hermana, después de lo que pasó, hace ya una semana. Le conté que Sakura estaba de novia de Sasori y como yo la ayude con él.

Él me dijo que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, que no era tonto y sabía demasiado bien que Sakura no miraba con ojos de amor a su novio. Yo no supe que responder puesto que no me había dado cuenta de nada.

Una voz interrumpió mi dialogo interior.

─ Chicos es hora de jugar un poco ─ Era Hana .Algo me decía que quería que jugáramos a las cartas otra vez. Sasori no estaba y ya veía a Sakura un poco entonada. Fue un deseo insano pero como moría por probar nuevamente sus dulces labios.

…

Itachi bailaba muy bien, aunque creo que me tenía muy pegada a él, los 4 vasos de vodka que tome ya empezaban a hacer efecto en mi organismo y veía todo movido.

Hana propuso nuevamente su juego de cartas. Un recuerdo cruzó mi mente y me recordé besándome con Sasuke sus delgados labios sobre los míos, mis mejillas se sentían acaloradas. Nota personal, debo de dejar de pensar como pienso a veces de Sasuke, pero sus besos son dulces, suaves y con una calidez que muero por probar de nuevo.

La primera ronda le tocó a Naruto y Hinata. No era la primera vez que los veíamos besándose así que fue algo sin emoción .La segunda ronda le toco a Karin y un chico llamado Suitgetsu, la mayoría ya estaba pasado de copas, yo veía doble. Se dieron un beso de 3 minutos frente a la mirada incrédula de Sasuke. No creo que sea muy agradable ver con otro a tu ex. Una risita escapó sin querer de mis labios .En la tercera ronda, me tocó a mí con la persona que menos espera era justo el pelinegro que estaba a mi lado, Itachi.

La penitencia consistía en que me dé un beso de 2 minutos, estaba bastante tomada así que cumplí, sentí como él se acercaba hacia mí. Me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla y me daba un tierno beso en la comisura de la boca, fue tan dulce. En un momento me pareció ver a Sasuke y lo bese con más ánimos como añoraba y deseaba tanto sus besos desde el sábado anterior…

Acabaron los 2 minutos y un momento de lucidez cruzó en mi mente ¡demonios! él no era Sasuke y lo peor era que quería besar a Sasuke, lo deseaba intensamente. Busqué su mirada y estaba con el ceño muy fruncido, mire apenada hacia otro lado, por un momento pensé que era Sasuke con quien me besaba y eso estaba mal ¿verdad?

Pasaron 3 rondas más y me toco esta vez otra vez con Sasuke me puse roja de la vergüenza pero total era un juego. Nos acercamos él fue quien empezó, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me dio un beso. El beso que nos había tocado era un simple piquito, pero como si ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta empezamos a besarnos desesperadamente. Hana interrumpió nuestra burbuja yo agaché la cabeza, estaba muy avergonzada. Itachi, miraba a su hermano con un poco de reproche, o fue simplemente mi imaginación.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me abrazo luego se apartó de Karin para sentarse a mi lado, yo me acomode en su hombro .En eso llegó alguien, era un tipo alto con el cabello blanco ,buscó a una pelirroja que estaba en el living, creo que era una de nuestras compañeras, llamada Tayuyá y la sacó a empujones de la fiesta .Varios amigos decían que Tayuya se dedicaba al trabajo nocturno, yo pensaba que eran simples mentiras aunque nunca me acerque a ella siempre tenía el rostro lloroso cuando acudía clases. Tuve un impulso de seguirla y le pedí a Sasuke que me acompañe el como un hermano mayor me tomo de la mano y fue conmigo en eso escuchábamos unos gritos...

─ Suéltame, juro que no vuelvo a escapar ─ decía tayuyá mientras era forzada por el sujeto de cabello blanco.

─ Eres mía, maldita perra entiéndelo. Si te permito que vayas a la escuela es porque traes bastante dinero con ese cuerpo que tienes. Tu sabes que hoy es día de muchos clientes, me podrías explicar ¿qué haces aquí en vez de ir a atenderlos? ─ hablaba con una voz severa, el albino.

─ Solo quería divertirme un poco por favor no me hagas daño, "Lirio", dirá al patrón que te castigue.

─ Al diablo con Lirio, es una mujerzuela al igual que tú, una puta aunque no se vende como tú, es la puta personal del patrón.

─ Por favor─ suplicó ─ , no quiero que me golpees otra vez─ lloró la pelirroja antes de que un golpe seco resonara en el ambiente y ella cayera al suelo. El sujeto la sacó del lugar, Sasuke y yo solo observamos, al parecer nuestra compañera estaba metida en grandes problemas.

─ Al parecer hay algo turbio en esto ─ dijo Sasuke casi en un susurro. La escena nos había dejado en un shock absoluto a ambos.

Con la mirada contrariada solo atiné a proponer:

─ No podemos hacer nada por ahora, pero hay que seguir los pasos de Tayuya…

* * *

 **Año 1987**

 _Lirio, ese era el nombre que le decía a ella. Era fin de año la vio desde lejos que entraba acompañada del Uchiha, era la fiesta de despedida, luego de esto cada uno tomaría rumbos distintos. Estaba acompañado de su insulsa y hueca novia, no podía apartar la vista de donde ella estaba, se veía más hermosa que nunca. El la deseó._

 _Maldijo la hora en la que se metió con la hueca de su ahora novia, cuando la engaño y perdió su amor, cuando ella entre lágrimas le dijo que nunca más en la vida le volviera a dirigir la palabra._

 _Pasado dos meses de aquella ruptura ella empezó a salir con Fugaku, era el chico más inteligente de la clase pese a que era el último año .Su futuro ya estaba asegurado con una beca a la mejor universidad del país. No paso mucho hasta que él se enteró de que eran novios, todo su mundo se vino encima…_

 _Por un momento pensó en acercarse a ella, pero no lo hizo, solo observo._

 _Empezó a maquinar muchos planes de cómo llevarla lejos con él, pero al final no supo que hacer. Al parecer este no era el momento en que debía de actuar, el solo observaría su vida y en el momento en que Fugaku bajara la guardia él se apoderaría de ella, tenía que ser suya, porque en su mente ella le pertenecía, de una forma enfermiza y obsesiva._

 _…_

 _Luego de que salió del high school-en el colegio ya había empezado con la venta de marihuana- un amigo muy cercano a él le propuso empezar en la industria de "trata de blancas". El seria el que engancharía a las jovencitas. Era un chico muy apuesto, de eso no cabía duda, tenía el rostro color blanco y facciones aristocráticas, en el high school la mayoría de las chicas estaba colgada de él, así que iba a ser fácil engañar a otras._

 _Su primera víctima fue una joven de cabello negro, corto, se llamaba Shizune, el engaño y la metió en ese oscuro negocio, no le importo nada cuando ella le suplico que la dejara, luego de que su amigo había abusado de ella._

 _Gano rápidamente dinero y con eso monto un negocio de bares, fácilmente hizo dinero sin estudiar, pero su principal ingreso estaba en el lado de aprovecharse de jovencitas y hacerlas trabajar vendiendo su cuerpo…_


	5. Chapter 5

Tendremos que seguir los pasos de Tayuya…

Voltee y vi a Sasuke que estaba demasiado pegado a mí. Mis mejillas se encendieron rápidamente y baje mi mirada al suelo, últimamente me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa ante su presencia. Él me miro con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios para luego añadir

Estas tomatito cerezohabló sarcástico. Desvié mi mirada y contesté.

Creo que deberíamos regresar a la fiestaConsulte mi reloj y ya era pasada la media noche. Mama pondría el grito en el cielo si no llegaba temprano a casa. Sasuke también se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y giro hacia a mí y susurro que solo nos despediríamos de los demás, para volver a casa.

─ Mañana vienes a mi casa. Tenemos que terminar lo de Orochimaru sensei─dije bajito. El afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

─ ¿A qué hora exactamente?─ preguntó.

─ A las tres de la tarde está bien─ contesté ─ en la mañana tendré que avanzar con la tarea del resto de cursos.

─ Está bien molesta─dijo .Llegamos a la puerta que daba a la sala .Sasuke abrió la puerta y como todo un caballero hizo un gesto de manos y pase primero.

Lo primero que me di cuenta, es que ya todos estaban demasiado pasados de copas. En una esquina, apartados de todos, una pelirroja –Karin-estaba besándose apasionadamente con un sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos lilas, creo que su nombre era Suitgetsu.

Sasuke no supo disimular la sorpresa, Karin fue la primera en formar parte de su lista de ex, ella era la típica chica popular, sus padres tenían mucho dinero, eran médicos, además de fundadores, de la clínica progenitores al igual que los de Naruto era médicos y además eran familia. En términos académicos era bastante inteligente aunque la mayor parte del tiempo prefería decir cosas huecas y sin sentido.

-¡Itachi! ¡Vámonos ya!-grito Sasuke, él se encontraba recargado con una copa en las manos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el alcohol y ya empezaba a decir palabras ininteligibles. Sasuke lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo levanto.

─ Hoy pobre los labios más dulces del mundo─ dijo con voz de borracho. Yo me hice roja, estaba mencionando al beso que nos dimos por el reto de las cartas.

Pronto caí en cuenta de algo Sasori era demasiado celoso. En nuestra época de novios, hace tiempo, me hizo una escena solo porque había ido al cine con uno de mis primos que recién había venido de otra ciudad y quiso pasar tiempo conmigo. Si se enteraba que me había besado con los hermanos Uchiha no sé qué sería capaz de hacer. Él era demasiado posesivo y aunque eso era algo tierno, a veces exageraba. Todos estaban borrachos, si no mencionaron mis anteriores besos con Sasuke dudo que lo hagan ahora.

Sasuke e Itachi me dejaron en mi casa. Mama estaba furiosa se dio cuenta que había tomado, porque mi cuerpo aun sufría los estragos, quizá era mi voz, o la efusividad de mis movimientos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una resaca horrible. Consulte el reloj y ya eran casi las diez de la mañana. Abrí mi laptop y empecé con las tareas de mis cursos.

Por vagar en internet me dieron unas ganas de abrir el Facebook.

Lo primero que revise fueron mis mensajes. Sasori me había mandado uno hace 11 horas, en él había un foto mía besándome con Itachi, subí el cursor y más arriba estaba otra foto, pero esta era una mía pero besándome con Sasuke. Estaba furioso, lo sabía cómo termino del mensaje, había una nota diciendo

 _Sakura, Me puedes explicar esto. Diles a tu amigo y a su hermano que se cuiden de mí. Tú eres mi novia, al único que debes besar es a mí .Cuando los vea les voy a partir la cara, ya verás…_

Sasori daba mucho miedo cuando amenazaba. Revise mi móvil y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de él y un mensaje de voz, pegue el teléfono a mi oreja y lo escuche.

─ **¡Así con que para eso vas a fiestas, para besarte con otros, y lo peor, para besarte con tu "mejor amigo", ahí!-dijo en un grito tan fuerte que por un momento me sentí temerosa.**

Guardé mi celular y aun con la mente en la amenaza de Sasori, empecé a hacer mis tareas. No sabía qué hacer, quería terminarle, pero si lo hacía no sabía de qué era capaz, sus arranques siempre me dieron miedo. Tenía el carácter muy explosivo, a veces violento, aunque a mí nunca me lastimo, pero ahora, no sé de qué sería capaz.

Las horas pasaron rápido, en menos de lo que pude contar, Sasuke ya estaba en mi habitación

Yo me encontraba recargada en el colchón mirando el fondo de mi techo blanco. Consulte mi celular y vi que ya eran 2:45, el sueño ligero del que había caído presa me tomo factura, en menos de lo que esperaba Sasuke subiría y me encontraría en pijama-si lo se soy una perezosa por no cambiarme antes-Fui corriendo a darme un duchazo , encendí la terma y el agua temperada cayó sobre mi cuerpo, tome un poco de shampooh olor a manzanilla y frote suavemente mi pelo .Había encendido el reproductor de música .En eso llego una canción a mí ,que siempre cantaba con Sasuke para ahogar mis sentimientos .Fue después de que Sai fuera a la universidad , me sumí en una depresión, lo quise mucho, un sentimiento igual al que sentía por Sasori a veces pensaba que era amor pero en definitiva aquellos dos solo era ilusiones de la torpeza de los primeros amores que se viven , como de esa idea del amor de la que muchas estamos enamoradas. La canción decía:

 **No hace falta que me quites la mirada**

 **Para que entienda que ya no queda nada**

En eso recordé los besos de Sasori y cuanto no me sabían igual, el me seguía gustando pero ya no sentía aquella emoción al probar sus labios.

 **Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba**

 **Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda**

Recordé mis rupturas con Sasori y Sai, las dos al mismo tiempo. Cante el coro

 **¿Dónde está el amor?, del que tanto hablan.**

 **Porque no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma.**

En eso una voz masculina acompañó mi canto.

 **Déjame que vuelva acariciar tu pelo**. Sasuke me contemplo desnuda y acaricio mi cabello.

 **Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho** -Sasuke me abrazo. Estaba roja pero aun así me quede petrificada.

 **Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo** , **hare que olvides de una vez al mundo entero** -alzo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

 **Déjame que hoy tan solo roce tu boca** –Sentí sus labios dulces junto a los míos, un cosquilleo se me formo en la boca de mi estómago. La canción siguió flotando en el aire, Sasuke me cogió de la cintura, pego su cuerpo junto a mío, mi brazos automáticamente pasaron por encima de sus hombros, mi mente quedo en blanco, solo me importaba sentir aquella sensación de tenerlo junto a mí, sus caricias empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, paro y me miro para busca aprobación, y empezó un desfile de besos por mi cuello, llego a mis pechos y lo beso, suave cálido, una sensación electrizante me recorrió el cuerpo. Era nueva, increíble, algo que jamás había sentido y me sentía maravillada, sus besos empezaron a bajar por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo, luego empezó a subir lenta y tortuosamente hasta que llego a mis labios. Lo que hice fue tratar de sacar su polera azul noche que llevaba, el me ayudo alzando lo brazos y la camiseta blanca que tenía quedo al descubierto, se la quite también y vi su hermoso y formado torso, nunca me había fijado pero tenía un cuerpo extremadamente bello.

Sasuke me miro anonadado, continuamos besándonos, las caricias estaban empezándose a subir de tono me cogió de los muslos e hizo que trence mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, pude sentir lo excitado que estaba .En eso llego una voz que reconocería fácilmente.

─ Mama –como salida de mi nube de ensueño murmuré automáticamente. Estaba a punto de tener sexo en el baño de mi casa con mi mejor amigo y mi madre cerca.

─ Sakura, iré a ver a tu tía Tsunade, ¡prepara la cena! ─ gritó mamá desde afuera.

─ Esta, está bien –Contesté en una tartamudeo, a través del espejo de la ducha pude ver que estaba roja de vergüenza .Hice a Sasuke a un lado y cogí una toalla para taparme.

Él parecía aun no salir del shock.

─ Sakura, lo siento yo… ─ Dijo Sasuke en un susurro. Con la cabeza gacha.

Espere a que los pasos de mi madre a los largo del pasillo se escucharan lejanos.

Mire a Sasuke, tenía la cabeza gacha y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Fue culpa de ambos, no entiendo que me pasa contigo – le contesté mirando a cualquier punto de mi techo blanco.

─ Sakura, no quiero que lo que acaba de pasar dañe nuestra relación de amistad

─ Yo tampoco ─ conferí y lo abracé Creo que sería mejor que me cambie y tú te pongas tu ropa, hagamos como lo que paso no existió ¿vale?

─ Sí…─ dijo Sasuke en un susurro, cogí ropa del armario y me metí al baño, rápidamente me cambie, me había puesto una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo y un pantalón jean azul. En mi pelo me hice una trenza, en fin estaba en mi casa podía vestirme lo más cómoda posible.

Empezamos a realizar el proyecto, ninguno de los dos habló de lo que había pasado y fue un alivio .Nos concentramos en lo que teníamos que realizar y con predeterminado empeño lo logramos. Sabíamos que con esto teníamos asegurado un 20.

A las 8 p.m. Sasuke se fue de mi casa, tuve la ligera sospecha de que quiso decirme algo pero no se atrevió. Quizá y estaba tan atormentado como yo por lo que había pasado.

Deje escapar un suspiro cuando se fue y la sensación que sentí cuando estuvo conmigo en la ducha volvió a mi cuerpo causándome una corriente electrificaste.

Empecé a cuestionarme que sentía por Sasuke, él era mi amor prohibido, los lazos de amistad no se deben de romper, los amigos con derecho era una idea que detestaba, sentía algo bonito por él, pero no, me negaba a aceptar que quizá me estuviera empezando a enamorar de él. Nuestra relación no era posible, si pasaba que sería de nosotros…

…

Llegue a casa exhausto aquel proyecto fue demasiado absorbente, Ni bien llegue una almohada aterrizo en mi rostro, era Itachi, quien me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Baka-Ototo-chan, ten más cuidado por donde andas se carcajeo mi hermano.

Bufe molesto. Hoy no estaba para nadie.

─ ¿Le dijiste a Sakura lo que te dije?─ preguntó Itachi –kuso- maldije me había olvidado, bueno no en si solo que no quería que eso pasara.

─ Lo siento ototo lo olvidé─ le contesté a Itachi.

Flashback

 _─ _¿Iras a casa de Sakura verdad Baka ototo chan?_ ─_ _preguntó un pelinegro, con un delantal en el cuerpo, estaba preparando el desayuno, para dos peligros expectantes. Itachi era un genio en la cocina, además de ser muy inteligente académicamente, cocinaba delicioso._

 _Sí, tenemos que presentar un proyecto el martes-dijo el pelinegro menor._

 _Quiero que me hagas un favor, Sasuke_ _habló Itachi con determinación._

 _─ _¿De qué se trata?__

 _Dile que quiero salir con ella_ _Sasuke casi se ahogó con el agua que estaba bebiendo._

 _─ _¿qué pretendes con ella ehhhh?__ _dijo Sasuke, con la voz ahogada. Los celos se presentaban de repente._

─ _La quiero como mi novia, ella es la chica de mis sueños._

─ _Pero, ella está en una relación, Itachi_ ─ _explicó Sasuke en un tono áspero, como si arrastrara las palabras que decía._

─ _Lo sé, pero ya te he dicho, por su mirada puedo decir que ella no quiere a su novio._

 _Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sasuke , pensó y se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Sakura a Sasori , había visto a su amiga en su primer enamoramiento del pelirrojo y ahora era diferente esa luz que tenía cuando lo veía ya no era la misma._

─ _Está bien se lo diré,_ ─ _dijo Sasuke._

 _…_

Deje a mi hermano y Shisui en la sala, había comido sándwich y leche con chocolate en casa de Sakura y no tenía hambre.

Lo primero que hice al tenderme en la cama y ponerme mi ropa de dormir fue ver el fondo de mi techo y pensar en lo que paso...

 _Flashback_

─ _Apúrate tonto hermano menor_ _habló Itachi. Eran las dos hasta cambiarme y darme una buena ducha tenía el tiempo contado para llegar a las 3._

─ _Ya voy._

─ _No te olvides, lo que hablamos_ ─ _dijo la voz de Itachi mientras se diluía en el ambiente._

 _Me cambie rápidamente y en menos de lo esperado, ya estaba tocando la puerta de la casa Sakura .Su madre salió y me dijo que pasara a su habitación._

 _Subí las escalera y en medio del pasillo una canción llego a mis oídos, Sakura la estaba cantando, recordé cuando la cantábamos ambos._

 _La puerta estaba abierta, pero Sakura no estaba seguí su voz y abrí las cortinas de su ducha, ahí estaba desnuda cantando aquella canción, se veía hermosa sin pensarlo la cante con ella y empezamos a besarnos, todo se subió de tono, en mi cabeza solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era y lo lindo que era besarla._

 _Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, eso no era nada bueno, íbamos a romper los límites infranqueables de nuestra amistad. Cuando la voz de su madre llego a nuestros oídos, ambos caímos en cuenta de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas, y me imaginaba que las mías estaban igual._

─ _hagamos como si esto no paso…_ ─ _propuso Sakura. Si eso era lo mejor, creo..._

 _…_

Aquel recuerdo se detuvo en mi mente, ¿qué me pasaba con mi molesta amiga? Una sensación cálida crecía en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Abrí mi laptop, definitivamente era la mejor forma de no pensar. Abrí mi Facebook y encontré un mensaje de Sasori, en él estaba adjuntas dos fotos una mía y otra de Itachi, en ambas estábamos besándonos con Sakura, un mensaje también se adjuntaba.

Aléjate de ella Uchiha, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver.

No me daba miedo. Así que ignore el mensaje.

…

En la mañana de lunes tocaba una práctica de deportes, Sasori iba a integrarse al equipo, yo estaba sentada en las gradas animando a los chicos, en esa prueba Sasori iba de cabeza de equipo contrario, me recordó la primera vez que lo vi y como me ilusione con él.

Empezó el partido y el primero en anotar gol fue Sasuke, su tropa de fans empezó a alabarlo, yo solo lance un resoplido, ¡que odiosas eran!

Itachi, quien también estaba ahí lanzo un pase y Sasuke corrió hacia la pelota, por lo visto el hermano de Sasuke no era bueno en el futbol porque Sasori fue quien recepción el balón, sin pensarlo le tiro un golpe seco a Sasuke cuando se acercaba, le cayó en la boca del estómago todo el mundo se paralizo.

Sasuke fue llevado directamente a la enfermería y Sasori me miro con una sonrisa de lado, me estaba empezando a preocupar, lo hizo adrede, estaba segura. Di media vuelta y fui también a la enfermería, en eso un brazo me detuvo, era Sasori, hice ademanes y logre zafarme de su agarre. Corrí y fui a ver a Sasuke se encontraba mejor al parecer.

Ni bien llegue note que estaba sentado, lo abrace.

─ Tonto, nos diste un susto ─ Le dije.

─ Sasori me envió una fotos ayer ─ me dijo con una voz que todavía no se recuperaba.

Lo siento, creo que no debí jugar aquel juego, no quiero que él te haga daño.

─ Temo que a quien haga daño es a ti molesta ─ contestó apartándome un mechón de cabello. ─ Ese sujeto no te conviene, ─ siguió─ nunca pensé que sería celoso. ¿Sakura, ha pasado esto antes?─ preguntó─ ¿te ha hecho una escena así antes?

Pues la verdad sí pero estaba insegura de contárselo a Sasuke. Emitiendo un suspiro traté de liberarme de aquello. Sasuke era mi mejor amigo así que no debía tener secretos con él.

─ Sí,─ contesté. Su mirada se enturbió automáticamente no llego a hacerle daño físico pero se enojó bastante cuando fui con mi primo al cine.

─No quiero que te haga daño, cerezo─ Aseguró cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

─ No puedo terminarle. Sé que está mal aun por lo de su abuelita, aun no debo de hacer, eso. ─ Respondí; mientras salía de la habitación. A finales a la única que trataba era de convencerme a mí misma.

El resto de la semana se la paso tranquila, el martes que presentamos el proyecto tuvimos la calificación más alta.

Este sábado no había fiesta así que fui al cine con Sasori , después de lo que paso con Sasuke ya no había tenido más ataques de rabia , tampoco hablaba mucho con él ,por seguridad. Solo hablábamos por el chat, seguíamos bromeándonos y siendo buenos amigos. Mi relación con Sasori cada vez se enfriaba más, no deseaba que me besara, empezaba a cuestionarme el cuándo terminaría con esta relación, pero no me atrevía…

….

Alguien toco el timbre, estaba jugando videojuegos, era sábado de chicos, en la sala se encontraba Naruto e Itachi .Abrí la puerta y había un sobre, lo abrí en él había una foto de mama.

Una foto que uno nadie debería ver de su madre. Ella estaba en un juego de lencería negra de encaje, con una cara de terror a la cámara.

* * *

 **Año 2009**

 _Su amor era enfermo. En menos del tiempo esperado ya tenía un gran imperio, ahora lo que le faltaba era ella._

 _La busco, pero ya se había casado con Fugaku, aparte le había dado dos hijos a ese idiota, eso lo puso de pésimo humor. Él también tenía familia pero eso no le importaba, la insulsa esposa con la que estaba, solo lo satisfacía carnalmente, además le había dado heredero. Eso era lo único que necesitaba de ella, por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad el mato, no le servía para nada más._

 _Habían pasado casi 20 años desde que fue suya, la deseaba. La información que pedía rápidamente era llegada a sus manos. Era un hombre de muchos contactos._

 _Hizo todo lo posible por buscar el momento perfecto pero no se daba la ocasión hasta aquella noche…_

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

Capitulo VI

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

La luz de la mañana a traviesa las cortinas, me cae en la cara y de un momento a otro ya estoy de pie en mi cama. Es lunes, ha pasado una semana desde que Sasori ataco a Sasuke. Su humor ha estado cambiante en estos días, no menciono nada al respecto, pero estoy segura que en cualquier momento explotará. Ese día, luego de que fuera a ver a Sasuke a la enfermería, me siguió y me advirtió que no quería verme cerca de él, por precaución él ya no me busca ni yo tampoco, nuestra única vía de comunicación es el Facebook.

Ni bien termino de cambiarme mamá me dice que Sasori ya está en la puerta de mi casa esperándome.

Su deportivo rojo reluce en la calle. Él es un chico al que nunca le falto nada, un chico de dinero. Estaba viviendo con sus abuela porque no soportaba a su padre, Chiyo era la madre del señor Akatsuna, la única vez que fui a su casa, estaba ahí y su mirada era de terror , pocas veces he sentido miedo de las personas, debo admitir lo que despertaba ver a ese señor es pánico absoluto.

─ Hola, amor─ dijo Sasori dándome un beso corto en los labios.

─ Hola ─ saludé a secas mientras subía al auto.

─ Seré el capitán suplente del equipo ─ comentó Sasori con la mirada fija en la carretera y el ceño de lo más fruncido.

─ Qué bueno─ susurré restándole importancia.

─ ¿Sabes lo que significa no?─ Una sonrisa de lado surcó su rostro. En eso recordé algo pero antes de poder decirlo, Sasori respondió.

─ El capitán suplente, reemplaza al capitán cuando este tiene un accidente ─ Pude ver un brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo, me dio mucho miedo. A punto estaba de decirle algo, cuando llegamos a la escuela.

Al entrar al salón mi mirada se divagó rápidamente entre los alumnos que habían llegado. Sasuke ya estaba en el salón, se mantenía hablando con su hermano Itachi, quien ni bien me vio, me saludó con una radiante sonrisa. Sasori que se encontraba tras mío me pego mucho hacia él, en símbolo de posesividad.

Según lo que había visto, Itachi era un chico excelente; lindo, jovial, amable y me encantaba que me mirara con su radiante sonrisa; además de que cocinaba delicioso, en el transcurso de la semana pasada me había llevado unos pastelillos que habían estado exquisitos. A Sasori no le gustaba la idea de que Itachi se me acerque, pero su compañía era buena, así que en fin yo era libre de decidir con quien hablar ¿no?

Sasuke estaba bien pegado a sus libros solo me saludo y bajo la cabeza. Él era aparte del mejor deportista, alguien que le encantaba los números. Una vez me comento que cuando era niño tenía la idea de ser ingeniero. Aunque eso había cambiado radicalmente por un suceso que nunca me quiso contar. Nunca hasta hace unas semanas. En definitiva el secuestro de su madre lo cambio e hizo que deseara estudiar leyes.

Noté de reojo que su rostro se mantenía serio y había fruncido los labios. Deseaba ir a verlo y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero con Sasori cerca era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

─ Buenos días muchachos, me perdí en el sendero de la vida─ típico dijo mi voz interna después de que el profesor Kakashi había ingresado al aula.

Tomó una mota y empezó a escribir muchos ejercicios en la pizarra, me sentía mareada con tantos números, mi mente divagó por un momento gire mi vista hacia donde mi amigo pelinegro estaba y enrojecí él me estaba mirando. Sasori quien estaba al lado mío también se dio cuenta de lo que paso y cogió mi mano que se encontraba en la mesa y le dio un suave apretón. Sasuke simplemente fijo su vista al pizarrón y durante el transcurso de la clase no volvió a mirar.

Cuando tocó el timbre, todos fuimos a la cafetería, moría por comerme pastel chocolate, desde hacía varios días se me había antojado, exactamente desde que Itachi me había llevado, como me gustaría que haya traído de nuevo…

Sasori todo el día paraba pegado a mí, eso me estaba empezando a irritar, quería mi espacio, el que este tan cerca mío me sofocaba.

─ Sasori, voy a hablar con Hinata –le dije. Mientras veía a la ojiperla sentada en una de las mesas sin el rubio hablador de mi amigo.

─ Está bien te acompaño─ contestó de inmediato mientras se apegaba más a mí.

─ No es necesario que lo hagas─ le dije mientras iba con paso firme hacia Hinata, en eso estaba cuando un brazo me jalo hacia atrás, era Sasori con cara de pocos amigos.

─ ¡Suéltame!─ le grite. Poco a poco aflojó su agarre y me soltó no voltee a verle .Ya estaba harta de su maldita posesividad.

Caminé despacio hacia el lugar donde Hinata se encontraba, ella era buena amiga mía, la conocía desde el kínder y podría jurar que ella y mi prima Ino eran las únicas buenas amigas que tenía aunque mi relación con los chicos era más cercana.

─ Hola, Hina- hablé cariñosamente mientras me sentaba frente a ella .Ella ni si quiera me miro, parecía molesta aunque no sabía el porqué.

─ ¿Qué deseas Sakura? ─ me dijo con la voz dura. Hinata era una chica muy tímida y que me hable de esa manera empezó a ser la señal de alarma.

─ Solo pasaba a saludarte─ susurré encogiéndome de hombros. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Quizá Sasori había hecho o dicho algo frente a ella.

No me contestó.

En la mesa había un delicioso trozo de torta de chocolate, cogió la pequeña cuchara y empezó a comerlo, ignorándome olímpicamente, me empecé a desesperar, Hinata nunca se había comportado así conmigo.

─ Hinata ─ la llamé ─¿qué pasa? ¿Porque no quieres hablar conmigo?─ le pregunté desesperándome.

Cuando ya estaba dándome por vencida tras su máscara de indiferencia, se atrevió a hablar.

─ Eres una maldita ingrata desde que estas con Akatsuna ya ni te acuerdas de nosotros – dijo molesta.

No podía decirle que me había alejado de ellos porque Sasori me había dicho que le haría daño a Sasuke. En cambio, desvié la mirada.

─ He estado un poco ocupada en estos días─ Mentí no podía decirle la verdad aunque como me moría por hacerlo y liberarme de todo. Sentía una gran carga encima el estar con todos esos problemas, pero mejor me decidí por contarle algo que en definitiva sabía muy bien que le alegraría.

─ Hace 3 días llamo mi prima y me dijo que vendría y se integraría a mitad de año aquí en la escuela. ─ comenté, cambiando de conversación─ Tú misma sabes que dentro de 3 semanas empezaran las vacaciones de mitad de año, ella vendrá así que estaremos un poco ocupadas con su instalación. ─ dije para que creyera que ese era una de las razones de mi cambio de actitud.

Un brillo especial se encendió en la mirada de Hinata. De niñas, ella, Ino y yo siempre salíamos a jugar. Las 3 éramos muy unidas. Cuando Ino se fue a otra ciudad porque sus padres se separaron; fue muy triste aquella despedida. Con el tiempo Hinata fue a un colegio diferente a estudiar sus últimos años de primaria pues su familia tuvo un negocio muy importante en otra ciudad y tenía que ser supervisado, perdimos comunicación y cuando por fin nos reencontramos en la secundaria yo ya era amiga de Naruto y ella prefería no acercarse mucho porque la presencia de mi amigo la sofocaba, seguíamos siendo amigas pero yo era más unida a Naruto, luego llegó Sasuke y con él sí que me volví uña y mugre. Hinata y Sasuke eran amigos aunque no hablaban mucho. A Sasuke le divertía cuando Hinata se ponía colorada de solo ver a Naruto es por eso que en aquella fiesta fue curioso verlos besándose. Fue una sorpresa para ambos.

Decidida que conversar del pasado cambiaría el panorama decidí hablar sobre ello.

─ ¿Era hermoso no?

─ ¿Qué?

Nuestro trio cuando estábamos en el kínder y los primeros años de la escuela. Nuestro trio cuando estábamos en el kínder y los primeros años de la escuela. Nuestro trio cuando estábamos en el kínder y los primeros años de la é con una sonrisa en el rostro. Poco a poco la comisura de la boca de Hinata se empezó a ladear. Una sonrisa se estaba formando.

─ Sí─ afirmó Hinata conteniendo una risa,─ éramos increíblemente traviesas.─ finalizó carcajeándose. Sus risas me contagiaron rápidamente a mí

─ ¿Recuerdas la vez que se derramamos el colorante artificial en clase biología?

 _Dos pequeñas niñas, una pelo rosa y una pelinegra estaban presentando su experimento, el cual consistía en teñir los pétalos y tallos de un clavel a través de la absorción por colorante artificial mesclado con agua._

 _Hacía tres días habían ido a comprar los materiales al súper más cercano, Ino se ofreció a dar los claveles puesto que su papa era dueño de una de las más grandes florerías de la ciudad, para su experimento solo necesitaban dos._

 _Luego de comprar el tinte lo disolvieron en agua y sumergieron las flores en los tallos, y fueron observando el primer día empezó a teñirse el tallo, al segundo las hojas y por último en el tercer día los pétalos estaban teñidos._

 _-Grupo 3-presente su experimento dijo el ayudante del maestro, casualmente aquel era Orochimaru y su ayudante el que se convertiría en el maestro de algebra lineal de Sakura, al parecer Kabuto-san era hijo adoptivo de Orochimaru._

 _-Presente, ya vamos-dijeron las pequeñas niñas, en ese entonces tenían de compañeros a una tal Kim y sus primos que le pusieron cabe a Sakura por los cual el vaso donde estaba el líquido con tinta fue al aire y Sakura vio como en cámara lenta las gotas producidas por el salto del agua iban cayendo poco a poco en la blanca camisa del asistente de Orochimaru-sensei. Supo que desde ese día que si lo volvía a topar, las iba a pagar muy caro, y así fue cuando lo volvió a reencontrar en algebra lineal…_

─ ¡Ups! Jejeje ─ reí con sorna Hinata me mira impaciente no sabe lo que acabo de recordar. Le cuento, ella estalla en risas, es en ese momento que empieza a hablarme de algo que no había sabido pero la verdad es que está más que emocionante.

─ Dicen que abra un viaje esta semana ─ informa un poco nerviosa ─ ¿recuerdas el campamento pasado?

─ Claro,─ afirmo con una sonrisa. Como no recordarlo… dice mi voz interna el año pasado si mal no recuerdo fuimos, Sasuke, Naruto, tú y yo Oh que buenos tiempos dijo mi yo interior, recordaba todo, el día que llegamos, la fogata y cuando los 4 nos metimos a la laguna fue increíble…

La miré fijamente.

─ ¿Sabes quienes irán?─ pregunté a Hinata

─ Creo que este año ira todo nuestro grupo, amiga─ Hinata grito con emoción.

 **Shannaro si somos allá esa es la voz yeihhhh, pasaremos mucho tiempo de interés con nuestro sexy amigo Sasuke** dijo mi voz interior, no recuerdo haberla invocado , más bien no recuerdo haberla escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo, aparece y desaparece de mi vida cuando quiere.

Sera genial Hina, conoceremos chicos de otras escuelas, conversaremos con ellos haremos nuevas amistades. Será tan genial… comenté de seguro con estrellitas en los ojos, emocionada. Hinata me miró suspicaz, creo que quiere decirme algo, sus labios tiemblan como si quisiera pronunciar algo, pero no sé qué es lo que quiere decir , a veces la timidez afecta mucho a mi amiga, ni si quiera el estar con el dobe de Naruto-como lo dice Sasuke- ayuda a que ella venza el miedo.

─ Hina, si quieres decirme algo, dilo- le dije mirándola a la cara, creo que eso la dio fuerza sus ojos adquirieron un matiz distinto y se dispuso a hablar.

─ Sakura, dime la verdad, somos amigas sabes que puedes confiar en mí .Que pasa entre tú y Sasuke?...

Silencio...

Ella continúa hablando.

─ Digo los he visto como se miran, además el comportamiento y las miradas que se lanzan él y Sasori no son para nada amigables… ─ emitió un suspiro como si estuviera cansada─ Respóndeme mujer dijo Hinata con total impaciencia.

─ Está bien, Hina─ contesté dispuesta a decirle la verdad─ lo que pasa es que desde la vez en que nos besamos, no se siento confusión cuando lo tengo cerca, es algo un revoloteo que no lo he sentido con nadie ni con Sai ni Sasori.

─ Eso es lo que creí Afirma─ ¿Sabes la última vez que hable con Sasuke estaba un poco deprimido? le pregunte por qué pero no me lo dijo, en eso pasaron tú y Sasori, su mirada se dirigió hacia ustedes y lo pude ver el sufre en silencio, o bueno eso es lo que creo…

─ Bueno ─ aclaré la garganta para continuar─ no me había fijado aún tenemos comunicación , nos bromeamos mucho en el chat, ─ Sasuke desde que lo conozco siempre me ha hecho reír , aunque parezca un completo amargado él siempre ha sido especial con nosotros tres creo que deja lo gruñón cuando esta junto a nosotros le dije a Hinata, la comisura de mi boca se curvo a un lado , es que pensar en Sasuke hace que recuerde tantos momentos , él puede llegar a ser un pesado cuando quiere, pero ese pesado me hace reír mucho, en realidad muchísimo , además su sonrisa se dibuja en mi mente es tan linda, él es tan lindo, conmigo como creo que no ha sido con nadie…

─ ¿Entonces ya no quieres a Sasori?─ La pregunta de Hinata me tomó por sorpresa no sabía que responderle en realidad si lo sabía pero no podía decirlo aunque sí pero no , hay veces que me enredo mucho mentalmente, respire y hondo y respondí..

─ No lo sé Hina, pero de quererlo si lo quiero, aunque no como antes, cuando lo beso, no se creó que es simple costumbre ya no siento lo que sentía antes.─ Estoy siendo muy sincera, es la verdad aunque por más que fuerce a mi corazón Sasori ya no ocupa un lugar especial en él, si lo ocupo en su debido momento, no veo la hora tampoco de acabar con esta insulsa relación que sé que no me llevara a nada.

 ** _Eres una cobarde Sakura_**

Maldita voz interior, siempre me dice la verdad aunque no la quiera.

Consulte el reloj y ya faltan 5 minutos para la siguiente clase.

─ Hina creo que deberíamos irnos al salón, tu sabes cómo es nuestro profesor de filosofía.─ Aquel profesor, se llamaba Hiruzen Sarutobi, era un viejito, que había sido director años anteriores del instituto, pero al estar enfermo y por su avanzada edad, había decidido dictar clases para revivir sus años de juventud como docente. Era un poco estricto pero era alguien con quien podíamos conversar, amable y muy entregado a sus enseñanzas.

Sasori permanecía parado, recostado en una de las columnas del cafetín mirándome, le dije que se acercara y el, Hinata y yo fuimos en silencio al salón.

Al entrar al aula, Hinata fue rápidamente hacia su rubio, el cual estaba hablando con Sasuke muy animadamente, como extraño andar con ese par… la pasábamos tan bien.

Lo primero que hace el maestro al entrar es hacernos abrir los libros y analizar las lecturas que están asignadas, curiosamente nos hace hacer grupo de 3, y para mi mala suerte o buena no se me toca junto a Sasuke e Itachi , a Sasori le toca hacer grupo con una chica llamada Shion y un tal Deidara , Shion es una chica que llego hace aproximadamente una semana a la escuela, viene de otra ciudad , se parece un poco en el color de los ojos a Hinata aunque su pelo es de un color rubio muy bonito, cada vez que ella y Hina se ven es como si corriente eléctrica cruzara sus miradas , aunque Hina no es de tener enemigas creo que ella y Shion si lo son.

Bueno en fin son cosas de ellas. Sasuke e Itachi se sientan al lado mío y empezamos a analizar y sacar conclusiones sobre la lectura. Cuando faltan 5 minutos para que la hora termine y por fin podamos ir a casa. El maestro nos dice que lo que queda de preguntas sin resolver lo podemos enviar a su correo con un plazo hasta las 10 de la noche de hoy.

Mi cara no sé si es de miedo o emoción se sonroja un montón. Sasori viene hacia mí y me dice que va a ir a la casa de Shion y junto con Deidara terminaran su reporte, luego deposita un beso en mi mejilla con un tiempo más prolongado de lo usual, sus ojos se dirigen hacia Sasuke y le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecen y me dice que no hay problema que podemos hacer el trabajo en su casa, además con una sonrisa burlona me dice que su internet es más rápido que el mío, **_Shannaro maldito intenta ofenderme a mí,_** **mi** subconsciente estalla, sólo Sasuke sabe cómo hacerme enojar y sonreír rápidamente, porque una enorme sonrisa boba se dibuja en mi rostro.

El transcurso en el auto de Sasuke es muy aburrido, Itachi prefirió sentarse atrás junto conmigo, intenta sacarme conversación de cualquier cosa, cuando llegamos a casa de Sasuke creo que Itachi ya sabe lo que me gusta, lo que no, algunas anécdotas con los profesores, en fin la última parte del trayecto a la casa Uchiha no fue tan aburrida. Itachi es un chico genial, creo que podría ser un gran amigo…

…

Digamos como lo he pasado durante esta semana, aparte de mal por lo de mi madre, Sasori está enfermo .Sakura debe de alejarse totalmente de él, él no le hará ningún bien, es divertido hablar con ella por el Facebook pero a su vez es agobiante saber que aún está con él que sigue de novia con ese maldito idiota pelirrojo cara de muñeco de torta.

Mis sentimientos están más confusos que nunca , recuerdo ese día , su piel suave , su aroma su dulce voz , aquello hace que yo despierte que mis sentidos se agudicen y que hasta mi amiguito despierte , pero eso no está bien , yo no puedo verla con ojos de hombre , aunque no pueda ocultar lo que ella hace que sienta con solo verla es que con solo ver su sonrisa me siento feliz, feliz de que ella lo este y aunque suena tonto creo que me estoy enamorando y lo aún peor que eso es que Itachi al parecer también lo está…

Resumiendo este día la pase como los anteriores con un humor de perros, llego al salón y lo primero es que la encuentro con el idiota de Akatsuna cuando llego la hora del break al salir me topé con Tayuya, he estado siguiendo sus pasos estos días, ella me observa a veces me coquetea, empezare a salir con ella creo todo sea porque algo en mi corazón me dice que con ella puedo descubrir algo.

Llegamos junto con Sakura a mi casa mi hermano lo primero que hace es tirarse al sillón donde duerme plácidamente Shisui al parecer llego temprano de la universidad, Itachi cae encima suyo y Shisui medio adormilada le lanza una lisura, Sakura rompe carcajadas, su dulce risa hace que yo también sonría, Itachi también se contagia y al final todos reímos por tan absurda situación.

Itachi se pone su mandil de cocinero, ya sabe que esa es su misión, tiene que aprovechar el don que le dio Dios y todos en la casa amamos su comida, comemos en silencio y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, Sakura saca su laptop, yo saco la mía e Itachi ocupa mi pc de escritorio -aún mi tío no le ha comprado su portátil.

En menos de dos horas tenemos todo listo y se lo enviamos a Hiruzen –sama, Sakura mira el reloj y llama a su mama para decirle que llegara a eso de las 7 a su casa. Genial.

─ Chicos hay que jugar─ dice en voz alta, Itachi la mira sorprendido.

─ Hmpf molestia, la última vez gane yo recuérdalo já─ le digo lo más arrogante que puedo sonar, ella baja mirada, yo voy a darle un abrazo lo que menos me gusta es verla triste es mi pequeña molestia a la que quiero mucho.

La tengo entre mis brazos, cuando ella me mira y luego suelta a carcajadas me jala de las mejillas hasta que creo que se ponen rojas y ríe sonoramente, Itachi también sonríe.

─ caíste jajjajaja que fácil que es que lo creas todo Sasuke-kun – me dice ahora es ella la que me mira arrogante.

Cojo el mando y nos ponemos a jugar, nos turnamos, a veces juego yo con Sakura otras Itachi con ella o el conmigo, el juego que jugamos se llama counter strike, Sakura siempre juega como policía y ya vamos 2-2, ella con mi hermano 4-0 a favor de ella y con mi hermano vamos 3-1, definitivamente los juegos no son para mi hermano…

Tanto jugar nos da apetito, no en sí. Lo que pasa es que el estómago de Sakura dio un sonido de protesta y ella se puso roja como una cereza, se ve tan linda y tierna...

Dos horas de juego y son apenas las 6 de la tarde, Itachi viene con unas empanadas y nos las da.

El pesado de Shisui le dice a Itachi unas cuantas cosas en la puerta las cuales no puedo escuchar.

─ Sasuke tengo que salir─ me dice en voz baja. Su mirada se dirige hacia Sakura.

─ Nos vemos después cerecito, no tardare mucho ─ le dice con una coqueta sonrisa hacia mi amiga la cual se sonroja un poco.

Silencio….

Odio esos incómodos silencios que muchas veces pasan mientras estas con alguien, esas ganas de hablar reprimidas pero que están ahí, Sakura no dice nada pero sé que esta incomoda.

De pronto es algo raro pero rompo el hielo.

─ ¿Qué tal las cosas con Akatsuna?

─ Sasuke ─ ella rompe en llanto. Mi ritmo cardiaco se detiene no me gusta verla llorar, joder. Estoy seguro que ese maldito le dijo o hizo algo.

─ ¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí? ─ me voy la abrazo, aspiro su aroma a cerezos, su suave perfume se queda tatuado en mi cerebro y siento que a su vez me da tranquilidad...

Ella se queda viéndome, no responde de inmediato.

…

La tarde fue genial, terminamos la tarea, jugamos todo iba bien hasta que Shisui vino y se llevó a Itachi, Sasuke me pregunta sobre Sasori y yo le respondo.

Tengo miedo Sasuke de Sasori, de que te haga daño, a ti. No sé cómo poner punto final a esta relación, no lo quiero-Subo la mirada y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos negros que me miran con especial ternura, el baja la cabeza y deposita un suave beso en mi amplia frente, se siente tan bien estar a su lado , me quedo viéndolo, el me mira de poco a poco siento la luz e sus ojos .una luz especial, los centímetros se acortan poco a poco siento su respiración tan cerca, su aliento y rompemos las distancias y nos besamos , el me coge de la cintura y siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago, sigue besándome mis labios acompasan los suyos los siento tan suaves, el golpe de realidad llega a mí, no es bueno que hagamos esto. Me separo de Sasuke y corro hacia la puerta, el viene detrás mío y me pide disculpas, siento mi rostro arder. Le digo que no importa y salgo hacia mi casa.

…

Sí, genial me bese con mi amiga otra vez, la confusión está más cerca, estoy furioso necesito hacer algo, y recuerdo que tengo videojuegos guardados en el sótano de la casa a finales será una buena distracción.

Cojo las llaves y entro, esta todo empolvado, ruego que los juegos con los que me divertía de niño no estén dañados por el paso del tiempo.

Necesito despejar mi mente, oigo una voz y de la nada Itachi también aparece por la puerta del sótano.

─ ¿Qué haces baka ototo chan? dice con burla. Se acerca hacia mí esperando una respuesta.

Estoy buscando los videojuegos que jugábamos de pequeños los recuerdas-Su mirada cambian y sonríe nostálgicamente Itachi es un excelente hermano, él me quiere mucho siempre hacia un espacio de sus tiempo para estar conmigo, lo recuerdo hasta que ocurrió aquella fatídica noche…

─ Claro Sasuke- chan─ me dice sonriente, movemos las cajas y encontramos una caja especial, con el nombre de Mikoto Uchiha things-por curiosidad la abrimos junto con Itachi y nos sorprende encontrarnos con fotos de la boda de papa y mama, una foto en el hospital con Itachi en brazos, al fondo de la caja hay una carta de nuestro padre hacia mama o eso creo porque empieza.

 ** _Estimada Mikoto_**

 ** _Desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, aún recuerdo lo hermosa que estabas el día en que te conocí cuando fuiste galardonada como Reyna de belleza, lucias tan hermosa y a la vez feliz, soy uno de tus más grandes admiradores aunque te cueste creerlo, sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero espero que algún día dejes que seamos más que simples conocidos que se observan el uno al otro durante las horas de receso y permitas que te brinde mi amistad aunque sea solo eso._**

 ** _Vi contigo al chico que de seguro tiene tu corazón, eso no creas que me desanima, solo dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo y veras que te devolveré la sonrisa que creo que a veces carece en tu rostro._**

 ** _Eres una chica espectacular por lo que he visto y podido observar a las personas que he preguntado por ti, siempre te gusta ayudar y tienes especial fascinación por cantantes como Irak Stewart, si lo sé, sé que eso suena como un acosador, pero, no pienses jamás en eso, solo quiero que me dejes conocerte y que tú también conozcas una parte de mí._**

 ** _Tuyo en pensamientos…mi querida Lirio_**

 ** _Atentamente_**

 ** _F.U_**

¿Lirio? ¿De dónde he escuchado ese nombre?, pronto mi mente pulsa recuerdos que son como fotografías acompañadas de una transición en forma de flash.

 **Año 2010**

 _Si ese era el día, el día en que su querido lirio dejara al imbécil de Fugaku, el día en el que le perteneciera de nuevo._

 _Uno de sus hombres le aviso que el auto venia en camino, era alrededor de las 10 de la noche, y él estaba acompañado de 3 de sus más fieles servidores, todo era tan fácil, el destino le había puesto fácil el que ella retorne a él._

 _La camioneta, las armas, la bala preciosa "según el" que le daría justo en medio de las cejas al imbécil pelinegro, si todo estaba perfecto._

 _Aun recordaba el día, mientras desempacaba las cosas del maletero del vehículo, recordaba cómo fue que ella se fue de su lado..._

 **Año 1987**

 _¡Suéltame!-dijo fuertemente una pelinegra, estaba cansada de los celos de su novio-cabe mencionar arreglado-la esté celando , porque se puso a hablar con aquel chico pelinegro que le había mandado tan linda carta , además acompañada con una caja de chocolates, aquel chico era muy simpático , para ella, la miraba con dulzura, y era hasta detallista algo que su novio no era , él era arrogante, con un aura de creerse muy superior a los demás y aparte de ello le había puesto el cuerno recientemente con una rubia, que era capitana de las porristas, podía ser todo lo guapo, y ella hasta un momento de la relación llego a quererlo, pero eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, estaba harta de ir a la universidad con la ropa que él deseaba que se pusiese, incluso había dejado de lado a su más grande amiga, todo por él ._

 _Aquella pelirroja le había advertido de la clase de patán que era pero ella no le había hecho caso y justo ahora se encontraba pagando las consecuencias, es por eso que la decisión estaba tomada le importaba muy poco si sus padres estaban o no de acuerdo, la relación con ese idiota que tenía por novio se terminaba hoy…_

─ _Mikoto, perdóname, juro que no vuelvo a hacerte esas escenas._

─ _No quiero en seguir así, es todo terminamos, no me importa lo que digan mis padres, mi decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, se acabó._

 _Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que la furia en él se desatara. Sin delicadeza alguna le dio un empujón bastante fuerte que hizo que ella se fuera al suelo cayendo sentada, un joven pelinegro que veía la escena no aguanto más y fue a apoyar a la pelinegra , había observado todo y deseaba ayudarla._

 _Todo acabo aquel día, Mikoto no permitió que él se volviese acercar a ella, le huía en los recesos, en las clases se sentaba lejos de él, hasta que un día él se enteró que estaba de novia con Uchiha un chico bastante humilde cabe decirlo-un pobretón, al contrario de él que tenía mucho dinero, aunque no lícitamente. Aquel día supo que la había perdido aunque no para siempre, ella seria suya algún día de nuevo, él lo sabía, solo tenía que esperar._

 _ **Año 2010**_

 _La espera terminaría ese día, una sonrisa surco su rostro, amaba cuando las cosas se ponían a su favor, por fin después de tanto tiempo la tendría._

 _A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar que venía un auto, entonces supo que la hora estaba cerca, se preparó mentalmente y ajusto la bala que sería para Fugaku._

 _Sus dos hombres se pusieron alrededor del auto, mientras el tercero aguardaba en el auto para llevarlo luego de que todo acabase y ordenaron que sus tripulantes bajasen, el primero fue Fugaku , luego ella y por último el mayor de los hijos d ambos, algo se removió en su interior , odiaba que ella le hubiera dado hijos a ese idiota._

 _Aquel muchacho también debía morir, hizo la señal cuando ya todos habían bajado, ella no lo había reconocido, puesto que llevaba un pasamontañas, uno de sus hombres la sedo, y la condujo hacia el vehículo._

 _Fugaku fue en busca de ella pero él lo freno apuntándole directamente en la cabeza._

─ _¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Porque te llevas a mi esposa maldito?- le grito Fugaku._

─ _Es hora de saldar viejas cuentas─ le dijo, ─ siempre fue mía y tu maldito me la arrebataste, de ahora en adelante volverá a mis brazos como siempre debió ser como desde un principio, desde que éramos novios en la secundaria…_

─ _Tu...-Fugaku puso sus ojos negros en la persona que le hablaba, en eso 3 disparos atravesaron su cuerpo, uno cerca del corazón._

─ _¡Papá!-grito Itachi enfurecido, mientras cogía el cuerpo de su padre._

 _*******-El joven hijo de Mikoto escucho el nombre del hombre antes de que él le diese un disparo, el cayo en seguida, fingió su muerte aunque se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza._

* * *

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿Criticas? (constructivas)**

 **¿Opiniones?**


	7. Chapter 7

_El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido diría yo, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, y estábamos alistando maletas respectivamente .El campamento seria en una reserva en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar muy bonito, con un bosque enorme y un lago igual de espectacular._

 _Según lo que me habían dicho una semana antes, en dicho lugar había varias cabañas con todas las comodidades posibles, a excepción del internet. A finales, no llevaríamos carpas, pero sería una experiencia inolvidable. De la nada había cambiado el lugar a último momento. El año anterior, el campamento había sido en otro lugar._

 _Todo era nuevo y eso me emocionaba, sentía aquella sensación que se tiene en el estómago cuando eres niño, y estas en víspera de navidad, me sentía totalmente plena quería ir y enseñarle al mundo la más grandes de mis sonrisas._

 _Ya todo estaba listo y empacado, mis maletas estaban listas, solo esperaba a los holgazanes de mis amigos que tardaban demasiado en venir. Mamá estaba muy ocupada con la llegada de Ino, precisamente llegaba luego de que acabara el campamento. Hacia unos días había llamado a la casa y tenían unos pequeños problemas con el traslado._

Caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente. Estaba muy molesta no había que horas lleguen Naruto, Sasuke y Itachi.

El ómnibus nos dejaría si no llegaban en los últimos minutos.

Toc-toc escuche en la puerta. Al fin llegaron esos bakas.

-Buenos días cerecito-dijo Itachi mientras venia hacia mí y revoloteaba mi cabellos.

-Buenos días Sakura-dijo Sasuke mientras me daba un beso en las mejillas, provocándome un poco de rubor en el rostro.

-Sakura chan, estos bakas no se querías despertar de veras-dijo mi rubio amigo mientras me daba también un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno ya estamos completos podemos irnos-dije mientras cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sakura podrías contarnos que paso con Sasori?-dijo Naruto, quería olvidar aquel tema pero ya era hora de contarles aquellos.

-Se los diré cuando ingresemos al auto, vámonos ya que nos haremos tarde.

-Está bien-dijo mi rubio amigo mientras se subía y se dirigía a la casa de Hinata

En cuanto subimos al auto vinieron aquellas imágenes que días atrás habían ocurrido.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasori había llegado un poco temprano a recogerme, aún no estaba lista, en realidad no quería ir a su casa, temía mucho a su padre, pero él me había insistido tanto que lo acompañara que a finales termine aceptando. Mal error._

 _En cuanto llegamos a su casa, una casa muy grande por supuesto, el desapareció aquella sonrisa con la que la mayor parte del tiempo me veía._

 _Ingresamos a sala, y ahí estaba aquella muchacha a la que Sasuke había estado observando, últimamente, no sé qué hacía ahí pero tenía la mirada vacía._

 _-¿Porque Tayuya está aquí?-le pregunte a Sasori mientras la señalaba, ella en cuanto me vio se fue corriendo a las escaleras._

 _-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-me pregunto en un tono seco y acido. Su fruncimiento de ceño era bastante notorio._

 _-¿Se supone que somos novios no?-le dije como única explicación –Además ella estudia con nosotros._

 _-Está bien te lo diré-dijo resignado y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones que había retenido._

 _-Tayuya es mi prima, papa es el encargado de su custodia-me dijo resignado._

 _-Ok ahora entiendo mucho –le dije y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa. En eso apareció el señor Akatsuna, guarde la compostura y trate de relajarme entonces fui directamente al comedor, como Sasori me señalaba._

 _Ya cuando todos estuvimos ahí, Tayuya ingreso a la sala, iba a decirle algo cuando fue directamente a la cocina traer los platillos para degustar aquel almuerzo._

 _Yo estaba por decirle que se nos uniera cuando el papa de Sasori le dijo a su hijo que valla con él a otro sitio._

 _-Hola-salude a la peliroja. Ella como un ratón asustadizo, me dijo que no le dirigiera la palabra, no quería tener problemas con nadie._

 _El señor Akatsuna volvió 5 min después con Sasori y nos encontró platicando a Tayuya y yo._

 _-¡Que haces aquí!-le grito el señor Akatsuna a Tayuya, mientras le daba una cachetada en el rostro, ella por aquel empujón cayo sentada en el piso. Yo la observe en silencio, y después al padre de mi novio, en mi mente aquel señor no debería estar bien de la cabeza para hacerle algo a su propia sobrina. Ignore el momento y le pedí a Sasori que fuera afuera a platicar._

 _Sasori, porque dejaste que tu padre golpeara a tu prima, le dije._

 _-Ella se lo merecía-me dijo sin más mostrase vacío, como si aquello fuera normal._

 _Algo en mi interior se enfureció, no es que tenía simpatía con Tayuya pero la verdad ver como la trataba el patán de mi novio el señor miedo de su padre, me traían totalmente contrariada._

 _Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Sasori me propuso irnos a su habitación quería darme algo especial._

 _Subimos por las escaleras y cuando llegamos a su habitación me robo un beso, me quede turbada, no entendía la forma en que estaba actuando. Me hizo sentar muy cerca de su laptop. Mientras el revisaba los cajones de su armario._

 _Un poco avergonzado me dijo que volvería pronto, bajo las escaleras. Entonces yo tuve mayor oportunidad de mirar, el cuarto del pelirrojo era de un color blanco con cortinas azul noche y piso de mayólica marrón. Estaba perdida observando todo cuando el celular de Sasori sonó. Sabía que lo más importante en una relación era la confianza, pero me pico el bichito de la curiosidad y leí su mensaje de whatsapp. Su contenido me petrifico._

 ** _Konan: Sasori cielo, gracias por la noche tan maravillosa que me diste, sé que ha pasado un mes desde aquel viernes, en que nos encontramos e hicimos el amor por primera vez. Estas semanas han sido maravillosas a tu lado .Te quiero:*_**

 _1, 2,3 conteo mental .Que mi novio me sea infiel, no es nada de lo que alguien esté totalmente alegre, hiere el orgullo de las personas, hirió el mío._

 _-Ya lo encontré-me dijo mientras venia hacia mí con lo que parecía un paquete de regalo._

 _-Gracias amor-le dije con una falsa sonrisa. En cuanto abrí la caja me di cuenta de que era un collar hermosísimo de brillantes. Eso debía de haberle costado una fortuna._

 _-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto, mientras me sonreía ¿dulcemente?_

 _-Si esta hermoso-le dije._

 _-A que no –me dijo mofándose._

 _-Quedaría perfecto en la garganta de una mujer-le dije._

 _-Si pues amor –respondió._

 _-Más en una mujer llamada Konan ¿no amor?_

 _El me miro turbado antes de que le gritase. Cogiendo el collar._

 _-Toma y dáselo a la puta de Konan con quien me estas engañando estúpido, terminamos-le grite antes de acercármele y darle una patada en su miembro viril. A que no le conté que se karate , ya se imaginaran como ahuyo de dolor. Y yo que me preocupaba de terminarle por lo que paso con Chiyo._

 _Salí de su casa con el orgullo herido. Aunque un poco aliviada, no sentía nada por Sasori y con lo que paso ese día menos fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima._

 _Fin flashback_

Y así termine de contarles lo que paso, ya se imaginaran la cara de Naruto , el pobre ya se orinaba de la risa , en cuanto Sasuke escucho karate y miembro viril de pelirrojo sonrió de lado, aunque yo sabía que estaba conteniendo su risa .Itachi era otro cuento él no se aguantó y estaba muriendo de risa junto con Naruto.

…

Cuando llegamos a embarcarnos, Naruto fue junto con Hinata y se sentaron juntos, Sasuke e Itachi me tenían como su muñeca de trapo, los dos querían sentarse junto a mí, pero para que no peleen fui y me senté sola dejando algo confundidos a los dos hermanos.

El viaje duro apenas 2 horas, cuando llegamos empezaron las asignaciones de cuartos. Sasori también estaba ahí y no dejaba de mirarme, solo rogaba a Dios que no me tocara con el si no ya valía madres.

El profesor Kakashi empezó a hablar:

Cabaña 1

Sakura Haruno.

Naruto Uzumaqui

Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata Hyuga

Cabaña 2:

Itachi Uchiha

Izumi

Renji

Fuu

Suspire aliviada cuando vi que no me toco con Sasori aunque también hubiera querido que Itachi este con nosotros. Al parecer le había tocado completar la cabaña con los chicos del otro colegio. Lo bueno es que lo veríamos frecuentemente, pues su cabaña estaba cerca de la nuestra.

Todos subimos rápidamente a nuestras habitaciones, el cuarto de Sasuke estaba frente al mío, ya tendría alguien con quien conversar, porque suponía que Hinata la "pasaría en grande con Naruto".

Ni bien termine de desempacar, escuche un sonido, alguien estaba tocando mi puerta, deje el libro que estaba leyendo y fui a abrirla. Era Sasuke, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y yo le invite a pasar.

-Así que ya eres una mujer libre-me dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

-No sabes cuan aliviada me siento-le dije mientras botaba el aire retenido en mis pulmones. De pronto Sasuke cambio su semblante y su rostro se envolvían en una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-Necesito desahogarme-me dijo mientras en sus ojos se escurrían gruesas lágrimas. Me preocupe. Nunca había visto así a Sasuke, en la vida .El siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte, no demostraba sus sentimientos a los demás, pocas personas conocíamos la debilidad de su corazón y habíamos roto la coraza inquebrantable que tenía.

-Sabes que siempre cuentas y contaras conmigo-le dije acariciando su mejilla el acerco su rostro a la palma de mi mano.

-Está bien te lo contare.

Entonces me lo dijo todo, empezando desde la amenaza, hasta la foto de su madre en aquellas circunstancias poco decorosas, me horroricé, entendía porque estaba así .Sasuke no hablada eso ni con su hermano mayor, por otro lado no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que escuchamos de Tayuya.

Cuando termino de contármelo yo solo pude decirle.

-cuenta conmigo en lo que quieras te ayudare en lo que sea, pero no pongas esa cara triste no me gusta verte así le dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente. El me abrazo y empezó a jugar con mis cabellos, yo me recosté en su pecho y empecé a escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón, el me dedico una sonrisa dulce y sin saber porque le di un beso en los labios, era una caricia corta que no profundizamos. El me miro turbado, entonces me dio otro beso corto en los labios. Me sorprendí. Lo siguiente que paso fue que le devolví el beso. Y así estuvimos un buen rato en dando y recibiendo pequeños besos, era como un juego, pero de esos juegos peligrosos que te pueden llegar a quemar y partirte el alma en dos. Lo único que sabía era que los besos que me daba Sasuke eran únicos, mágicos y más ahora sin culpas, porque ya no tenía que mantener una relación con nadie.

Los besos siguieron ya no solo nos dábamos piquitos en los labios, nos besábamos las mejillas, la frente, la quijada y la nariz .Era un juego divertido por así decirlo, y la tristeza en el rostro de Sasuke fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

Así estábamos, cuando alguien toco a la habitación, era Naruto que nos llamaba porque íbamos a incursionar en el lugar. No me había percatado cuando llegamos pero había un hermoso bosque que nos rodeaba. El día era hermoso y Sasuke y yo fuimos con el grupo. Naruto estaba pegado a Hinata dándole mimos, besos y abrazos. Por un momento me sentí confundida, quizá tenía un poco de envidia y añoranza, porque con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que ninguna de las relaciones que había tenido habían sido tan bonitas como la del rubio y la ojiperla y es que bastaba verlos, para notar que ambos estaban enamoradísimos el uno del otro…

Llegamos junto con los demás. Itachi aprovecho para reunirse junto con nosotros. El guía empezó a explicarnos sobre la biodiversidad que había en el lugar, la flora y la fauna. Inclusive nos explicó que había animales únicos en la reserva. No muy lejos de ahí nos encontramos un lago hermoso.

La mayoría había llevado trajes de baño. Pero antes de eso almorzamos y descansamos un rato. El clima era hermoso parecía imposible que hacía 2 meses había sido invierno. La primavera resplandecía con sus hermosas flores y coloridos arcoíris.

Ni bien entramos al lago, empezamos a jugar, habíamos llevado pelotas y jugamos como si fuéramos unos críos a los "encantados". Bastaba que uno toque con la pelota al otro para que este se quedara estático y alguien tuviera que ir a su rescate. No se cuánta agua trague en el intertanto, pero fue demasiado divertido, claro hasta que el idiota de Akatsuna pidió unírsenos, con un rotundo, **No**. Se fue.

Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, cuando el guía nos dijo que vayamos a cambiarnos para la fogata.

Una palabra solo para la fogata. Mágica, me sentía realmente feliz, había un pequeño escenario, con vista al lago. Cada grupo estaba reunido y entonces la profesora kunai salió. Iba a haber karaoke, me sentía nerviosa, yo cantaba peor que un perro aullando porque alguien le piso su patita.

Kurenai empezó con los voluntarios, en eso salieron 3 chicos, se veían muy seguros de sí mismos .No eran de nuestra escuela era claro, y empezaron a tocar una canción que yo amaba, Bailando. Los chicos empezaron a dar palmas y pronto empezamos a movernos, era una de mis canciones favoritas amaba aquella letra...

 **Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración  
Cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón  
(Me palpita lento el corazón)  
Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras  
La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol**

No sé porque de un momento a otro había jalado a Sasuke y ambos estábamos bailando. Muchos chicos también lo hicieron.

Me sentía como parte de la canción amaba la letra .Sasuke no era buen bailarín, aún con un disgusto en el rostro se dejó llevar por la suave melodía, ambos nos dejamos llevar. Terminada la canción pedimos a aquel grupo que siguiera y entonaron dos canciones más.

A lo lejos vi a Itachi y una chica de cabello negro, me reí un poco se notaba que tenían buena química en el baile .Naruto y Hinata también bailaban .yo por mi lado me sentía parte de las canciones la segunda que entonaron fue Me voy enamorando.

 **Esta es mi forma de decirte hoy**

 **Que donde tú me pidas voy**

 **Me voy enamorando…**

Cante para Sasuke, cante para mí. No se si me escucho o no yo solo me deje llevar por el sonido de la melodía.

La tercera canción también era una de mis canciones favoritas .Sasuke ya no se sentía tan incómodo por estar bailando , más bien parecía que lo disfrutaba, muchas parejas en esa improvisada pista de baile habían empezado a besarse , me imagine en la situación de hacer lo mismo con Sasuke , pero aquello no estaba bien , no éramos novios ni nada. En un momento me pareció oírlo cantar la canción era hermosa.

 **Me dijeron que te vieron sola, porque estás sola**

 **Suelta el pasado y déjame ser el que te enamora**

 **Me dijeron que te vieron sola porque estás sola**

 **Si tú a mi lado vas a tener al que más te adora.**

Me sentí feliz no sabía si aquello lo cantaba para mí o solo se lo decía al viento, pero al menos sabía que todo la malo que había acontecido con él estaba por aquel tiempo olvidado.

Luego de aquellas canciones en las que sentimos como flotamos en las estrellas, cada uno volvió a su lugar.

Llamaron más chicos para que canten, pero a algunos no les daba la voz realmente, hasta que Sasori salió. Bufe no sé qué tenía preparado pero la verdad no quería ni escucharlo. A parte de ponerme el cuerno creía que con una simple canción podía perdonarlo.

 **Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.  
Dijiste que no me amabas más.  
Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.  
Yo no sé qué haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo.**

 **Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a tí  
Nunca pude predecir.  
Me convertiría en tu pasado. **

Me sonroje, pero del bochorno, en serio ¿Me la estaba cantando?, ¿Qué pretendía?, Sasuke me miraba con el ceño totalmente fruncido, yo le di un suave apretón en la mano, el me abrazo y me pego a su pecho, el pelirrojo nos vio y nos miró muy molesto, a mi realmente no me importo, ya no había nada, nada.

 **Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor.**

 **Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón. **

No lo soporte más, fui a mi habitación, maldito Sasori, si esto hubiera sido hace año y medio cuando tuvimos lo nuestro estuviera como boba enamorada, pero el tiempo no perdonaba, bastaba mirarlo para saber que no sentía nada por él, más aún que hiciera ese espectáculo, me parecía bochornoso, para mí, para él y para todas las miradas acusadoras que me seguían.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y cerré de un fuerte portazo mi habitación, estaba muy enojada, muchísimo no quería saber nada mas de él, en eso alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación, era el, Sasori, me había seguido.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Sasori?-le grite, mientras moría de ganas por cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-Sakura perdóname.-dijo entrecortado

-Ni lo pienses, entiéndelo, lo nuestro acabo, fin pasado pisado. No nos hagamos daño, la relación ya no funciona, no es solo tu infidelidad, yo ya no siento nada por ti.-le dije, me sentía fatal , estaba siendo muy dura, pero era la verdad hacia una semana que habíamos cortado y aquellos días habían sido los menos angustiantes , me sentía bien libre al fin después de aquellos meses de noviazgo superfluo.

El me miro con una mirada empañada de dolor, su boca temblaba se que quería decirme algo pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas, no después de lo que paso.

Le cerré la puerta y con ella un gran peso de encima…

…

 _De un momento a otro, sentía como si su mundo se venía encima, ahora sus años de felicidad a lado de Fugaku no existían, su secuestrador le había arrebatado lo más importante, en la vida de ella. Su amor, el único amor real que había sentido._

 _Una semana después, aún rememoraba lo que había pasado, el pelirrojo la había violado cruelmente, se sentía sucia manchada, quería morir. El cuarto donde estaba no tenía ni si quiera un lugar donde entre la luz así que no sabía cuándo era noche ni día. Había rechazado todo alimento no quería nada, nada de ese miserable que le destrozo la vida, aún escuchaba aquellas balas en su cabeza como si realmente fueran reales, para una madre que tu hijo este muerto era el peor dolor que podría existir, pero aún estaba Sasuke, por el sobreviviría, no importaba lo que tenga que hacer, ella saldría de ese lugar y haría pagar a ese miserable lo que le hizo._

 _…_

 _Él estaba contento, feliz .Después de muchos años al fin la tenía consigo. A la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida a Mikoto._

 _Su hijo aún vivía con él y ella estaba en el ático, tendría que hablar con su madre para que se haga cargo de su heredero, y es que Sasori tendría que ser su fiel imagen, un seductor por naturaleza, tendría que traerles niñas nuevas, pero aún era muy joven para saber cuál era el negocio familiar, de donde venía el dinero que derrochaban a manos llenas._

 _Lo único importante por el momento es que ella estaba con él, solo rogaba porque su hijo mayor muriera de una maldita vez, sabía que estaba en coma, uno de sus informantes se lo había dicho pasado dos días después del secuestro de su Lirio._

 _No podía matar al muchacho, sería demasiado sospechoso, lo único que podía era esperar que le tiempo terminara de hacer su trabajo._

 _…_

 _Aquel día había llegado temprano del entrenamiento, lo único que le alegraba en esa lúgubre casa, era su abuelita Chiyo quien pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa que compartía con su padre. En la escuela lo único que lo ponía feliz era su ya ahora novia, una chica de hermoso cabello rosado y vivases ojos verdes. Era ella quien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, día y noche pensaba en ella, nadie le había hecho sentir, lo que ella._

 _Así perdido en sus pensamientos recordó que tenía un proyecto que presentar, en el cual usaría cualquier cosa hecha de metal. Nada de lo que estaba en la casa podía ser usado así que tuvo que bajar al sótano a ver que había para poder utilizar. Hizo aquello, bajo al sótano en eso encontró unas estatua tillas hechas de metal. Las cogió y las puso en una caja. Por un momento le pico la curiosidad y removió las cosas de su padre. Una foto de una hermosa mujer cayó al piso, estaba empolvada y se veía las marcas del tiempo en ella, lo que más le sorprendió era la muchacha cuya figura estaba retratada en la foto tenía unos hermosos ojos negros y la cara muy parecida, al amigo de Sakura, aunque aquello solo era una mera coincidencia o eso pensó._

 _A punto estaba de salir cuando escucho un quejido, era una mujer al parecer. Había notado a su padre extraño aquellos días, pasaba buena parte de la noche en el sótano y algunos ratos en el día también .El bichito de la curiosidad le pico fuerte y hablo._

 _-¿Quién esta ahí?_

 _-Ayúdame-dijo una mujer._

 _Él se acercó más a donde provenía la voz, había un estante de libros viejos lo movió y vio una puerta, la abrió y una grande sorpresa se llevó ahí dentro había una mujer un poco mayor, pero juraría que era la misma mujer que había visto en la foto._

 _-¿Quién eres?-le dijo Sasori a la mujer._

 _-Ayúdame por favor, sácame de aquí-imploro aquella mujer de deplorable estado._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo el pelirrojo._

 _-El me trajo aquí por favor ayúdame a salir te lo suplico._

 _-Sasori que diablos haces aquí-dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Sasori, su padre estaba detrás de el con una mirada furiosa-Veo que ya descubriste mi secreto, hijo. Pero esto no es nada, te lo contare, todo. Salgamos de aquí._

 _Y salieron del sótano, Sasori no podía olvidar, la mirada de aquella mujer y el pánico absoluto que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su padre lo llevo a la sala y ya ahí le conto todo, absolutamente todo desde lo que hizo con aquella mujer, hasta sus negocios ilícitos. El pelirrojo se sintió asqueado de su propio padre, no entendía porque era tan ruin y malvado como para hacerles ese tipo de cosas a personas que nada tenían que ver con su locura._

 _-Yo me largo de aquí-le dijo el pelirrojo decidido_

 _-Adonde crees que vas eh mocoso estúpido e irresponsable.-le dijo su padre._

 _-Voy a casa de Chiyo bachan, no quiero quedarme ni un minuto más contigo, me enferma saber que eres mi padre._

 _-No me importaría si eres mi hijo, puedo pasar por encima de ti si me denuncias-le dijo el señor Akatsuna a Sasori._

 _-No hablare, pero por favor no le hagas más daño a esa pobre mujer._

 _-Ese asunto no te concierne mocoso estúpido-le dijo su padre._

 _Y aquel día Sasori partió, iba a ser una vida más feliz lejos de su padre, al que nunca le tuvo ni el más mínimo aprecio. Su abuelita se encargaría de cerrar grietas, del vacío de tener de padre a alguien tan ruin como el suyo. Pero lo que no sabía era lo que el destino le tendría preparado, no siempre todo tendría que ser amor y felicidad…_


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **La verdad ya tenia este capitulo hace algun tiempo, pero tenia la duda si subirlo o no jejeej**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **Advertencia : No me responsabilizo de sangrados nasales ni nada por el estilo. Si eres mayor de edad solo continua la lectura, si no lo eres pillin jajaj prepárate para el Lemon :P**

* * *

Ya habíamos cenado, cuando subimos a las habitaciones, Sasuke no había dejado de mirarme como con reproche, había visto bajar las escaleras de la cabaña a Sasori. No me dijo nada pero sabía que se moría de ganas por preguntarme sobre lo que había pasado. No me venía a ser tan importante que él lo supiera, con los sentimientos que tenía por el pelinegro y mi ya ansiada libertad bajo mi brazo, moría de ganas por besarlo de nuevo. Mi íner como total pervertida quería probar el sabor de sus labios bañado en dulce sabor fresa.

Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta, eran ya las nueve de la noche y se supone que debíamos dormir, pero igual la abrí. Era Sasuke y traía una botella de vodka en la mano. No entendía el porqué de la sonrisa que se veía en su rostro, bueno si entendía, estaba un poco tomado.

─Tomé un poco con Itachi-─ contestó a mi mirada expectante mientras pasaba y sentaba en una silla que había cerca de mi cama.

─ Uhmmm entiendo, pero… ¿porque estás aquí? ─ pregunté.

─ ¿Eres muy molesta lo sabias no? ─ respondió mientras me daba un piquito en los labios. Sabía a alcohol, pero igual mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

─ Sasuke…─ gemí mientras lo apartaba.

─ Itachi solo me dejo tomar 3 vasitos – hizo un adorable puchero y me miro con carita triste.

─ Puedo preguntar ¿porque quieres tomar?- ─ inquirí mientras cogía su cabeza con ambas manos y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

─ Mi vida es un asco─ afirmó.─ Mi mamá está afuera quien sabe en qué condiciones, mi hermano no recuerda nada y yo…

─ ¿Tu? ¿Qué? ─ pregunté.

─ Nada olvídalo─ me cortó.

─ Podríamos celebrar tu ruptura con el pelo de chucky─ sugirió con aires de inocencia mientras se encogía los hombros, una sonrisa se pobló en mis labios, ese apodo… le quedaba a mi ex.

─ Está bien, pero no voy a tomar más de 3 vasos, no quiero emborracharme─ Se me hacía buena idea

─ Queda ─ me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente como niña pequeña.

A veces Sasuke era como ese hermanito que la vida no me dio, pero casi la mayor parte del tiempo veía lo endemoniadamente guapo que era, tenía sus ratos de enojón y sus momentos cálidos, yo era una de las pocas, por no decir la única con quien se portaba así, a quien dejaba que lo abrazara, quien podía despeinarlo, a quien aguantaba las bromas tan pesadas que le hacía. Y él también era especial, habíamos llegado a conocernos tanto que no había nada que él no sepa de mí, ni yo de él, es por eso que él era mi mejor amigo y quizá también mi amor prohibido…

Dicen que los 3 hombres prohibidos de una mujer, son el enamorado de tu amiga, un familiar y tu mejor amigo, yo no sé qué sentía por el pelinegro aunque era algo fuerte solo sabía que cuando estaba a mi lado todo iba mejor, mucho mejor me brindaba la protección que necesitaba, con el me sentía segura. Y yo también trataba de hacerlo sentir así.

El primer vaso lo sentí como si estuviera comiendo vidrios, ¡joder! ¡paso quemando. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar el vodka puro.

─ Y si hacemos un juego ─ aventuró Sasuke yo lo mire interrogante, el contraste por la pequeña luz que entraba por mi ventana y su blanca piel era maravilloso, Sasuke era demasiado guapo.

─ ¿A qué quieres jugar? ─ pregunté.

─ Diremos cosas que nunca hemos hecho pero el otro si para ver cuánto nos conocemos-contestó; mientras enarcaba una ceja y me miraba divertido-se empieza con el "yo nunca", ok ─ yo asentí en silencio.

─ Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mí mismo sexo─ dije mientras me ahogaba de risa. Aquel era un secreto gracioso entre Naruto y Sasuke que sin querer un día disque jugando a pelearse en la cama habían terminado uno sobre el otro, en un beso accidental, yo había estallado en carcajadas, y cada vez que podía los molestaba a ambos con eso.

─ Está bien, molesta, con qué quieres jugar sucio─ dijo con una mirada felina.

─ Yo nunca me he acostado con alguien virgen.

Silencio… No podía creer que haya dicho algo así, aquellas cosas son demasiado intimas , creo que a mi amigo pelinegro se le ha ido el alcohol al cerebro , de un momento a otro sentí algo tibio, muy tibio, eran mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, maldito Sasuke sabia como avergonzarme.

─ Está bien acepto el vaso de vodka ─me tomé un segundo. ─ Yo no me he acostado con alguien aún, ni virgen, ni experimentado, ─ hablé viendo hacia algún punto de la habitación, había sido lo más bochornoso de mi existencia decir aquello.

─ ¿En serio tú y Akatsuna, nada? ─ preguntó mirándome a los ojos, ¡joder! esos ojos derretían hasta el hielo más fusionado.

─ No, cambiemos de tema ─ concluí, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Luego seguí con el juego ─ Yo nunca he ido a un cementerio a las 12 de la noche-le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos. Sasuke bajo la vista parecía que estaba rememorando algo.

─ Está bien dame el vaso ─Se tomó un tiempo y exhalo el aire-yo si he ido una vez-fue escalofriante, pero Itachi y yo cuando éramos pequeños fuimos porque siempre tuvimos la curiosidad de ver un fantasma de verdad. Al final en cuanto oímos unos pasos, salimos corriendo, y cuando volteamos a ver, era simplemente el guardián que estaba haciendo su turno.

Las siguientes cosas de lo que hablamos fueron de nuestros gusto en bebidas, el gusto peculiar de Sasuke por los tomates y en menos de lo que quería recordar ya me sentía totalmente mareada y veía doble, cogí uno de los almohadones que había en la cama y se lo empecé a tirar a Sasuke

Él no se quedó atrás y con la misma fuerza en que yo le tira aquellos almohadones me los empezó a tirar a mí. Luego de un rato y más mareados porque el alcohol empezaba a circular en mayor cantidad por nuestras venas. El me atrapo entre sus brazos. Con la respiración agitada y mi voz interior diciéndome constantemente que lo bese, lo hice y el me correspondió gustoso.

Estábamos ebrios, los dos solos en mi habitación. El calor del momento afecto nuestros cuerpos, el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en la ducha y quedo inconcluso paso en mi mente mientras mi cuerpo solo se dejaba llevar…

…

Estaba con mi mejor amiga ebrio y aprovechándome prácticamente de ella, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, lo supe desde el momento en que empezamos el beso, aquella noche terminaría lo que hacía unos meses había comenzado, nos deseábamos y aunque me sentía indeciso si aquello que sentía era amor verdadero deje libremente que mi cuerpo disfrutara las emociones.

…

Sasuke descendió por mi pecho dejando espasmos de placer que recorrían mi piel sensible y generaban que mi corazón latiera como loco. No sabía si él podía escucharlo.

Me tumbo suavemente sobre la cama y seguimos con la tarea de desnudarnos el uno al otro. El por su puesto con más dominio que yo. Me beso por todas partes, sentí un placer indescriptible.

El alcohol me tenía en un trance y aunque podía echarle la culpa a la botella de lo que estaba pasando siendo sincera conmigo sabía que en mi interior no dejaría que nadie hiciese eso con mi cuerpo más que él. Los recuerdos vividos aparecieron como flashes fotográficos en mi mente me acorde de todo... como nos conocimos, nuestra amistad, nuestras metidas de pata, lo bien que siempre me sentí a su lado y lo protegida que me sentía con un simple abraso suyo. Y es que a pesar de que habíamos estado jugando con fuego los últimos meses sabía que aquello no solo era físico no era algo que no involucraba sentimientos Sasuke era y siempre había sido alguien especial en mi vida. Mi corazón latió desesperado cuando encajo piezas para decirme lo que pasaba. En ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa… Estaba enamorada de él.

Sasuke siguió su camino de besos por mi abdomen, me separo un poco para mirarme con aquellos ojos que siempre me habían gustado. La luz de la luna que atravesaba mi ventana daba un contraste muy bonito a su piel nívea.

Se veía hermoso. Y con esa mirada que me regalaba me hacía sentir hermosa a mí también.

Mi cuerpo vibro cuando guio una de sus gráciles manos a mi intimidad para prepararme a lo que vendría después.

Con maestría en sus movimientos ahogue un grito, él me había llevado al placer absoluto simplemente con sus toques suaves.

Lo siguiente que paso fue escuchar un ruido de un paquetito rompiéndose. Sabía que era y estaba contenta de que pese a que ambos estábamos bastantes ligeros por las bebidas él estaba preparado.

Me prepare mentalmente para lo que paso un segundo después. Él se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y empujo lentamente. Un dolor se instaló en mí y aunque dolía demasiado de un momento a otro el dolor se convirtió en placer y ambos continuamos con los movimientos que pasado un tiempo nos llevarían al éxtasis.

Sasuke embistió con frenesí su cuerpo con el mío encajábamos a la perfección, yo solo podía ahogar los gritos que querrían salir de mi garganta. Mi yo interior disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando, mientras yo solo podía pensar que lo que estaba pasando era hacer el amor como una pareja normal aunque realmente no lo éramos y quizá nunca lo fuéramos. Sasuke nunca me había dicho que me quería en términos románticos. Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, mientras él seguía en un ritmo constante que no hacían más que incrementar mis gemidos. Lo estaba alcanzando.

Cuando la liberación se aproximó a mi cuerpo y sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke latir con el mío. Lo supe; había experimentado la gloria absoluta. Él se retiró de mí, mientras yo lo miraba contrariada, podíamos culpar al alcohol, pero ambos sabíamos lo que había pasado. Se recostó a mi lado, mientras las lágrimas contenidas se deslizaban con más frecuencias. Estaba arrepentida.

─ ¿Qué hicimos Sasuke? ─ pregunté.

El me oyó pero permaneció en silencio quizá tenia los sentimientos tan revueltos como yo. Guio una de sus manos y se apresuró a secar mis lágrimas con delicadeza. Me miraba con una ternura poco usual en él.

─ Nosotros… hicimos lo que una pareja normalmente hace ─dijo mirando hacia un lado.

─ ¡Somos amigos por dios! No debimos, hemos llegado muy lejos─ le respondí exaltada. El dolor de la culpa me consumía por dentro.

─ No me arrepiento ─respondió seco.

─ Yo, sí─ callé un segundo─ nuestra amistad traspaso una barrera inquebrantable.

─No te culpes por ello.

─Claro que me culpo, no debí dejarte.

─Fue culpa de ambos.

─No es solo eso. Sasuke yo…─calle en el acto confesarle mis sentimientos solo empeoraría las cosas.

─ ¿Tú qué? ─preguntó sospechando la respuesta tras mi silencio. Mas yo no respondí ─ Habla por favor─ dijo mientras me sacudía-Sakura hemos jugado con fuego desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder y yo no me arrepiento de eso. Porque quiero que te quede claro una cosa-me dijo cogiendo mi rostro para que lo vea directamente a los ojos-lo que paso no fue simple sexo-se tomó un instante para continuar- Yo… te hice el amor.

─ Sasuke ─ dije conmovida-El me miro y acerco nuestros rostros para besarme nuevamente. Yo recibí gustosa sus labios.

─ Siempre has estado conmigo, Sakura. Te quiero y lo sabes, ya no hay ningún obstáculo creo. Así que… ¿porque no lo intentamos? ─ aseguró Sasuke.

─ ¿Me estas pidiendo que seamos novios? ─pregunté.

─ Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras ─ dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

─ Lo sé muy bien, mi renegón favorito ─ le dije mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

─ ¿Y qué dices? ─ preguntó ansioso.

─ Acepto –respondí. Luego fui sincera con él y conmigo misma.- Yo… estoy enamorada de ti Sasuke.

─Yo también, Sakura – respondió mi amigo, mi amor. Aquello hizo que mi corazón se contrajera en un espasmo de felicidad, ninguna palabra podría describir lo que sentía con aquella respuesta.

Nos volvimos a besar y el calor de nuestros cuerpos empezó a entrar en acción. Sasuke descendió a mis pechos, pero antes de que siguiera su recorrido. Hice una pregunta muy importante.

─ ¿Trajiste más preservativos? ─ pregunté a un Sasuke que me miro frustrado.

─ No. Solo traje uno de casa ¡kuso! ─ De pronto su cara se contrajo y maldijo. Aquello me hizo reír.

─ Tocará dormir solamente ─ susurré mientras me acurrucaba a su pecho.

Sasuke suspiró y se recostó a mi lado mientras nos tapaba con la sabana. El solo sentir su cuerpo al lado mío me hacía proyectarme un futuro, mi futuro ideal. Aquella fue la primera noche en que ambos no solo entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos, también lo hicieron nuestras almas y era reconfortante sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

…

Desperté temprano y encontré el panorama más encantador que podía apreciar a Sasuke durmiendo plácidamente como un niño y una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Tenía que despertarlo, si el supervisor del grupo lo encontraba en mi habitación aquello no pintaría para nada bien, mi madre se enteraría y aunque conocía a Sasuke no creía que la descripción de la escena en que nos habían encontrado sería algo que la pusiera feliz.

─ Despierta dormilón ─ le dije mientras los acudía.

─ Sakura. Eres tú ─ Afirmó, mientras se levantaba y hundía su rostro en mi cuello.

─ Sí, lo soy, mi renegón ─ Aseguré dije mientras lo apretaba más contra mí.

─ te quiero ─ me dijo. Yo solo sonreí.

─ Yo también ─ respondí. Mientras lo miraba embobada. Podía ver su firme torso descubierto y aquello me encendió las mejillas. Aunque mi íner ya estaba fantaseando hacer muchas cosas. Sacudí la cabeza para quitar esos indecorosos pensamientos, pero con Sasuke al lado mío, no había muchas cosas que pensar mi racionalidad se iba cada vez que me besaba, bien lo supe desde la fiesta…

─ Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a mi habitación─ dijo mientras se levantaba.

─ Al parecer, sí ─ le confirmé pensando cuanto quería que se quedara unos instantes más.

─ Bueno voy antes de que el supervisor nos encuentre así─ respondió.

─ Sasuke…

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó.

─ ¿Se los diremos a los demás? ─ pregunté. El me miro confundido, sabía que me refería. A nuestra relación.

─ Creo que aún no es el momento ─ argumentó chasqueando la lengua.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ curioseé. Un mechón cayó rebelde de mi hombro tapando un poco de mi pezón izquierdo.

─ Sakura, tu sabes bien lo de mi madre y las cosas que me han llegado. No sé qué pase de ahora en adelante, pero no quiero que nada malo te pase. Al parecer hay gente peligrosa que ronda mi familia. ─ mencionó. Bueno en si tenía razón.

─ Está bien, lo entiendo-─ le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Mi molestia- Me habló mientras ponía su dedo medio y anular en mi frente en una caricia que me hizo sonrojar ─ Prometo que cuando todo se solucione y logre sacar a mi madre de donde sea que este, te presumiré con todo el mundo. Por ahora solo queda ser discretos. Te quiero… no lo olvides nunca ¿vale?

─ Yo también te quiero mucho─ le respondí mientras abrazaba su pecho que aún permanecía desnudo.

Sasuke se cambió rápidamente y se fue a su habitación dejándome con una sonrisa boba que estaba segura que no desaparecería en el resto del día.

…

El resto del día hicimos actividades similares que el día anterior. Sasuke no se despegó de mí y me llevaba abrazada a donde sea que íbamos. Nadie sospechaba nada, puesto que siempre andábamos así.

El que si me miro un poco confundido fue Itachi quien ahora traía a una nueva chica al grupo. Al parecer habían entablado una bonita amistad en el campamento. Su nombre era Izumi y yo me había ganado que estaba prendada del hermano de mi renegón favorito.

Las actividades como tirarse globos con agua y las historias en la fogata fueron bien recibidas por todos en el campamento. Yo conté principalmente una historia que me aquejaba constantemente. Era un sueño extraño. Una persona me perseguía para asfixiarme, no la reconocía, pero a la vez sabía que la conocía muy bien. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con mi confesión. Itachi y Sasuke comentaron su historia en el cementerio añadiéndoles unos detalles extras que resultaban poco creíbles, pero los hacia ver como unos héroes. Claro todo por alardear en frente de las féminas que los veían con corazoncitos en los ojos. No me molestaba en absoluto la situación, pues sabía que mi novio era muy popular entre las mujeres, siempre lo había sabido así que el ver el interés de otra no me preocupo, porque también sabía el tipo de carácter de Sasuke quien le era muy indiferente a las chicas. No le gustaban las chicas que se le ofrecían.

Sasori no volvió a acercárseme durante todo lo que duro el campamento. Solo me observaba en la distancia de la mano de Sasuke. Aquel que seguía pensando era mi mejor amigo.

...

Hacia un mes que había pasado lo del campamento. Itachi, se sorprendió cuando le conté todo, mas no me reclamo nada. Era mi hermano y le gustaba Sakura, pero algo me decía que la castaña con la que siempre andaba tenía algo que ver.

Este mes de vacaciones fue fabuloso salimos varias veces con mi mejor amiga y enamorada. La pasábamos increíble y claro nos habíamos vuelto a rendir a la pasión desenfrenada que sentíamos unas cuantas veces más.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta hacia una semana…

 _Flashback_

 _Había regresado de dejar a Sakura en su casa. Ambos habíamos salido del cine, cenado e ido a mirar el firmamento en uno de los parques acuáticos de la ciudad. Se había mojado mucho pero aquello la hacía ver hermosa…_

 _Cuando llegue a casa. Alguien había vuelto a dejar una nota. Una amenaza implícita. Solo decía…_

 ** _Aléjate de ella._**

 _Saque todo el contenido del sobre en busca de más mensajes cuando algo hizo un sonido de tintineo. Era una sortija. Pero no cualquiera, era la sortija de matrimonio de mamá._

 _Cerré el contenido y me fui a mi habitación. No sabía si contarle a Sakura o no._

 _Fin flashback_

Suspire hastiado había seguido viéndome con Sakura, pero sabía que no era tonta ella sabía que algo ocultaba y aunque trataba de verse comprensiva no quería que se preocupase por aquello.

…

─ Al parecer tu hijito no hace caso a lo que le digo ─ comentó el pelirrojo a Mikoto quien estaba sentada en uno de los cuartos del burdel donde estaba metida.

-No sé a lo que te refieres-respondió.

─ Entiende los Akatsuna nunca perdemos ─ dijo tomando el sobre en el cual se encontraba la foto de un Sasuke sonriendo con una pelirosa a su lado. Se veían muy bien juntos pensó Mikoto. Al menos sentía cierta alegría porque su hijo era feliz. Para una madre la felicidad de un hijo estaba por encima de ella.

─ ¿Papá? ─ pregunto una tercera voz mientras se acercaba al cuarto.

─ Sí, soy yo campeón ─ le dijo el señor Akatsuna. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo, por fin después de mucho tiempo aceptaba meterse al negocio familiar.

─ ¿Cómo va lo de Konan? ─ pregunto el pelirrojo mayor.

─ Acepto fugarse conmigo la muy ilusa ─ dijo Sasori con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

─ Ya sabes que sigue ¿no? ─ pregunto el señor Akatsuna.

Mikoto solo observaba incrédula como los dos hablaban de "sus negocios" prácticamente en frente de ella.

─ Oh si esa maldita perra entrara en este mundo, me lo debe. Por su culpa perdí a Sakura ─ dijo Sasori.

─ No te preocupes campeón, pronto volverá a tus brazos ─ le dijo su padre-solo espera los siguientes avisos al estúpido que te la quito-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mikoto. Quien indignada rehuyó a su contacto…

* * *

¿Comentarios?

¿Criticas? (constructivas)

¿Opiniones?

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

Despierto somnolienta por todo aquel escándalo. Una voz me grita que baje y de un momento a otro ya estoy bajando los pies de la cama. Reviso el móvil y Sasuke me ha enviado un mensaje. Sonrió un poco. Tenerlo siempre me hace feliz.

 ** _Buenos días, mi molesta princesa._**

Mi corazón late tan rápido que pienso que va a salirme del pecho. Sasuke romántico es lo más lindo que puede haber en el mundo. He sido su amiga por mucho tiempo y es por eso que sé que con sus anteriores relaciones no era si quiera un poco romántico así como lo es conmigo.

Cojo el móvil y le mando un mensaje.

 ** _Buenos días amor. Te extraño, ya quiero verte en la escuela._**

Un mensaje nuevamente entra en mi bandeja de entrada y lo leo rápidamente.

 ** _Te veo allá. Te quiero._**

Respondo rápidamente.

 ** _Yo también. Besos._**

Camino con el móvil en la mano y bajo las escaleras. Encuentro a mamá y a Ino sentadas en la mesa. Hay un montón de desayuno servido. Los panes están atiborrados en una cesta, parece comida como para diez personas.

Mama aún no sabe que mi relación con él ha cambiado. El sigue llegando a casa como mi mejor amigo, pero la tensión hace que las cosas cambien tengo que a veces esconder la expresión turulata de mi rostro en cuanto lo veo. Lo amo, lo amo muchísimo. Es cursi lo sé pero me siento demasiado bien a su lado.

Si alguien hace un año me hubiera dicho que estaría con mi mejor amigo, me hubiera reído un montón, pero con este lapsus de un mes he descubierto que ni en mis dos anteriores relaciones me he sentido tan bien, como me siento ahora.

Me coloco al costado de Ino la cual parece renovada con el cambio de escuela. Ya sé. Imagino que muere de ganas de ir a ver a Hinata, ellas dos tienen o tenían una relación genial.

─Vamos prima come un poco─ alienta Ino, pero al mirar la comida. No la quiero, mi apetito ha disminuido mucho. Algo perturba mis pensamientos y aunque no quiera aceptar quizá mis sospechas sean ciertas, aún tengo que hablarlo con él.

Cojo un poco de pan para no decepcionar a mamá y rápidamente lo engullo. El café como mi fiel amigo reposa a un lado mío y parece lo único que mi estómago quiere recibir así que le doy un sorbo. La suave mezcla del sabor dulce con el amargo hace que me sienta bien. Con más energías con que enfrentar los últimos trimestres que me faltan. Vamos recién mitad de año por lo que aún falta.

Terminamos de desayunar y mamá nos comunica que nos llevará a la escuela. No quiero pasar por esa embarazosa situación, pero sé que no se dará por vencida así que asiento y le regalo una mirada cómplice a Ino.

En el camino a la escuela Ino me cuenta que tiene un novio en su ciudad .Con lo popular que deduzco que es no me sorprende. Solo cuando me dice su nombre todo el desayuno quiere venírseme encima. Sai, es el novio de mi prima ¿Se tratara de mi ex? Niego en desaprobación. Él ya es parte de mi pasado, mi presente y futuro me espera en la escuela.

Antes de llegar al instituto tengo que cogerme del auto, un repentino mareo se apodera de mi cuerpo. La puerta es lo único que me sostiene.

Mama e Ino me miran preocupadas, pero no tengo ganas ni fuerza de decirles nada.

Saludo a Tayuya a lo lejos. En ese pequeño tiempo de vacaciones hemos entablado una amistad. Sonríe al verme y se me acerca a preguntarme como me encuentro. Ino nos mira como fuera de lugar. Las presento y mi rubia prima el saluda con afecto _Quizá se lleven bien._

Al llegar al salón me topo con una Hinata muy molesta. Ino la mira y se sorprende bastante, pues pasa de largo y no nos saluda a ninguna de las dos. La sigo le digo a Ino que me espere adentro y voy siguiendo a la ojiperla hasta los baños donde escucho unos sollozos.

─Hina─ La llamo fuera del baño donde esta encerrada. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunto. Algo me dice que no es nada bueno.

De pronto escucho un golpe y al parecer ella está intentando abrir la puerta del baño. La miro saliendo y su reflejo lo dice todo. Ha estado llorando. Me mira con una expresión de tristeza que no he visto en mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ─ vuelvo a preguntar. Hinata saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y empieza a limpiarse los ojos enrojecidos.

─Naruto me engañó ─confiesa antes de que sus ojos se humedezcan nuevamente. No me lo puedo creer que mi tonto rubio amigo le haya hecho eso, Mi cara reproduce el shock que invade mi cuerpo en ese momento. Me quedo muda por un instante, antes de que vuelva a hablar

─ ¿Con quién? ─me limito a decir. Hinata me mira. Parece que lo medita un segundo entre decirme y no.

─Shion─ al fin suelta.

─ ¿La capitana de las porristas? ─pregunto. Es muy raro Naruto siempre me ha dicho que esa chica nunca le ha interesado. Y que cuando estuvo con ella porque si fueron novios durante algún tiempo, exactamente el año pasado, no había sido capaz de sentir amor por ella.

─Sí─ su voz suena ahogada y las lágrimas vuelven a brotar.

─ ¿Estas segura? ─pregunto, después de todo quizá haya una explicación para aquello. No creo a Naruto siendo capaz de cometer tal canallada. No después de que me confeso lo mucho que ama a Hinata.

─ Quizá sea un malentendido─ le respondo. Sin embargo ella niega con la cabeza firme en su pensamiento. Busca entre los bolsillos y saca su celular, traza el patrón de desbloqueo y rápidamente busca en sus mensajes. Creo que da con lo que está buscando porque me extiende el teléfono a la cara. Cuando lo veo no lo puedo creer ¿Qué hace el tonto de mi amigo besándose con Shion?

Definitivamente Hinata tiene razones de sobra para sentirse así. Si yo supiera que Sasuke me está poniendo el cuerno también me deprimiría y claro después le pediría una explicación.

─ No te preocupes, todo se solucionara ─ respondo tratando de consolarla. No me gusta verla así. Es una de las pocas chicas con las que me llevo bien.

─Vámonos tenemos clases ─ le digo mientras afianzo el abraso. Ella asiente en silencio y nos dirigimos al salón.

Cuando llego lo primero que hago es ir y abrazarlo. Esta sentado en una de las esquinas del salón al lado de Itachi quien no deja de mandarse mensajes con quien sabe quién. Sonrió un poco al parecer mi cuñadito ya encontró su amor. Una idea surca mis pensamientos y agradezco haberle dicho que lo traiga.

─ ¿Trajiste los cup cakes que te pedí?─ pregunto a Itachi quien por fin deja el móvil y voltea a verme. Me saluda y me da un beso en la mejilla, pero el abrazo que me tiene sujeta se ajusta más hacia mis hombros. Sasuke es un posesivo, aunque eso también lo hace ver adorable.

─ Claro que sí─ me dice antes de susurrar bajito ─cuñadita─ Me sonrojo pero aquello es natural. Él sabe de mi relación con su hermano y eso me alegra porque nos apoya un montón.

Me extiende la caja donde están. Se ven deliciosos a simple vista. Mi cuñadito es el mejor preparando postres. Mis ojos chispean al ver ese manjar.

Hinata está sentada al fondo del salón. Mi rubio amigo aún no está por ninguna parte al igual que el molesto de mi ex. Agradezco a Itachi y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Hinata. Ino se ha adelantado y está entablando una pequeña conversación con la peli azul. Ríen un poco y aquello me reconforta. Al menos la hiperactiva de mi prima esta que le da algo de luz a los ojos apagados por aquella traición de Hinata.

Me siento al lado de ambas. Sasuke me mira pero se dispone a seguir hablando con su hermano. Ya después se lo contare.

─ Pastelillos ─ anuncio dejándolos en su mesa. Ambas los miran con corazoncitos en los ojos.

─ Un poco de dulce te sentara bien─ informo a Hinata quien se suma al trance de disfrutar del delicioso dulce del postre.

─ ¿De que estaban hablando? ─pregunto. Ino me mira y sonríe.

─ ¿Recuerdas aquel parque de diversiones que solíamos visitar desde pequeñas?─ pregunta la rubia. Busco en mis memorias y lo recuerdo. Recientemente fui en una cita con Sasuke a él. La pasamos de maravilla.

─Claro─ informo. Ambas sonríen un poco.

─ Le estaba diciendo a Hinata si podíamos ir hoy en la noche ─ me responde mi prima. Yo abro los ojos sorprendida, por mi está bien.

─ Pero… ¿puedo invitar a Sasuke y su hermano? ─pregunto me gustaría que ellos también estuvieran ahí después de todo. Ellas lo meditan y afirman.

─ Queda entonces digo─ mientras suena el timbre y veo a Sasori entrar al salón. El primer profesor entra y se dispone a empezar a darnos lata con la matemática Kakashi sabe exigir bastante a veces.

…

Naruto llega pasado media hora a clase. Es un milagro que el profesor lo haya dejado pasar. Observo como busca con la mirada a Hinata pero al encontrarla sentada con Ino no hace nada más que sentarse con Itachi que ha sido abandonado por su hermano menor. Sasuke siempre se sienta conmigo. Y de paso claro esta nos ayudamos mutuamente.

Las horas pasan y al parecer mi rubio amigo también esta ido. Hinata lo ha estado evitando todo el receso. Apartados en una mesa del cafetín nos encontramos Sasuke, Itachi y yo.

Ino y Hinata han ido a que le despachen un jugo y un pastel. Yo por mi parte me siento más que satisfecha con los pastelillos que me ha traído Itachi, quien no despega sus manos del celular.

Sasuke busca mi mano bajo la mesa y empieza a acariciarla suavemente. Su tacto me genera un cosquilleo agradable que hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen bastante. Siento mi cara arder y a la vez muero de ganas por besarlo, pero sé que no se puede no aun. Cuando todo el embrollo de la familia de Sasuke se soluciones, tal vez...

De pronto siento un deseo de ir al baño y lo hago. Salgo por los pasillos dejando a Itachi y Sasuke solos. Antes de llegar a los baños. Escucho una voz atrás mío.

Sus ojos lucen tristes y apagados. Sé que Hinata es mía amiga, pero verlo así me pone mal también, no me gusta que mis amigos estén así.

─ ¿Sakura-chan sabes que le pasa a Hinata? ─ me pregunta con la voz rota.

─ Si, lo se ─ respondo con voz dura. No me gusta lo que le hizo a mi amiga.

─ Me puedes explicar─ suplica con la mirada.

¿Le digo o no? No me gusta la forma en que sus ojos azules están apagados. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se lo cuento. No hay porque mentir después de todo.

─ Hinata te vio besándote con Shion ─ contesto lo más tajante que puedo. Naruto abre sus intensos ojos azules y en su mirada se ve desesperación.

─ No puede ser… ─ responde.

─ ¿Qué no puede ser? ─ pregunto .Naruto agacha la cabeza y veo como lagrimas surcan su rostro.

─ No la quiero perder─ me dice, mas yo no sé qué hacer.

─ ¿Es verdad entonces? ─pregunto. Esto no me pinta nada bien.

─ Si, pero fue un malentendido. Shion se me aventó prácticamente. Yo no la quise besar─ Respondió el rubio rápidamente.

─ deberías decírselo a ella. No a mí─ le respondo cortante.

─No seas mala ayúdame Sakura-chan ─ En los ojos de Naruto puedo ver un atisbo de desesperación y aquello me conmueve está muy enamorado de mi amiga ojiperla.

─Está bien─ contesto, Naruto sonríe─ pero si le vuelves a hacer daño. Le doy la carta de Kiba que bien sabes que contiene. ─ amenazo.

─Sakura chan ─ dice en signo de Advertencia. Me da mucha gracia verlo así, pero se lo merece no debía dejarse besar por ella.

─ Está bien no diré nada, pero habla con ella ─le respondo.

─ escuche a Sasuke decir que irán hoy al parque de diversiones─ informa. Veo añoranza en sus ojos así que porque no invitarlo será una buena ocasión para que se arregle con Hinata.

─está bien─ le digo con una sonrisa. Espero que Hinata no se moleste mucho conmigo.

…

El resto de clases pasan sin ninguna novedad. Kakashi sensei previamente nos había dado una enorme práctica para resolver en casa y tengo de grupo a mi cuñadito y mi novio. Sonrió ante esa palabra. Somos novios y amigos. Eso me encanta sobre todo que pese a lo que ha pasado el me sigue tratando igual como lo hacía antes; sigo siendo su hombro para desahogar sus frustraciones cuando las tiene.

Al llegar a casa mamá me pregunta cómo nos ha ido en clases. Ino está con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro así que no les difícil a mamá deducir que nos ha ido muy bien. Yo también respondo un bien. El almuerzo lo siento delicioso. Comemos en familia, la gran Mebuki Haruno por primera vez esta compartido con su hija.

─ Mamá─ Llamó tratando de tener su atención. Ella voltea a verme. ─Hoy saldremos al parque de diversiones en grupo─ informó.

─ ¿Quiénes irán? ─ pregunta. Sonrío─ Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata e Ino─ Que Naruto vaya es una sorpresa para Hinata.

─ Me gustaría que te enamoraras de uno de los Uchiha ─Suelta mamá como si nada. Ino mira a mamá curiosa casi me atraganto con lo que estoy comiendo ¿He escuchado bien? Vuelvo a verla y veo la firme decisión en su rostro. Sonrío en mis adentros. Si supiera…

─ ¡Mamá! ─ La regaño, tratando de parecer sorprendida por tal confesión. Mama me mira una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en su rostro. Mama me conoce bien sabe lo que paso con Sasori y aunque no me gusta ocultarle cosas lo de Sasuke es necesario por ahora.

─ ¿Podemos ir? ─ digo tratando de restar importancia a lo anterior.

─ Si déjanos ir tía ─ suplica Ino quien se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ahora.

─ Está bien. ─ responde mamá ─ Eso si no lleguen pasado las 12 ─informa.

─ Estaremos a esa hora─ responde sonriente Ino.

─ ¿vendrán por ustedes no? ─ Hace referencia a los chicos.

─ Sí─ respondo.

─ No hay problema hija. Diviértanse.

…

Me encuentro vistiéndome para ir aún no es la hora pactada, pero me siento impaciente. Ino está en mi computadora haciendo quien sabe qué. Por decisión yo pedí la ducha primero. Es hora de que se meta ella pero al parecer lo que está haciendo es tan interesante que no deja el maldito PC.

─ Ino puedes ir a ducharte ─ informo.

─ Espera me despido de él. ─ Responde. Supongo que se refiere a Sai ¿Serán la misma persona? Cuando tenga la oportunidad le preguntare. No es que me haga problemas por eso. Solo que es un poco raro.

Ino se mete a la ducha y yo empiezo a ver que ponerme hay un montón de ropa en mi closet, pero es la primera vez que no sé qué ponerme. Busco en las bolsas nuevas que compre recientemente de una tienda. Un pantalón color negro puro entallado. Me gusta ese me pondré .ahora solo falta con que combinarlo. Sigo buscando y doy con ella es una hermosa blusa semitransparente con corte en la cintura y manga tres cuartos.

Mientras Ino sale de la ducha. El cuarto de huéspedes no tiene una. Ya me encuentro maquillándome. Aplico un poco de crema hidratante en mi rostro y base. Delineo mis ojos y pongo un poco de mascara de pestañas. Aplico sombra oscura para resaltar el color de mis ojos verdes. Muy en mi interior quiero que a Sasuke se le caiga la baba al verme. Sonrió ante mis pensamientos. Me encanta verlo con una mirada turulata en el rostro. Finalmente aplico labial rosa en mis labios con sabor a fresas.

Ya terminada de arreglar me dirijo a la sala a esperar a que termine de arreglarse para poder irnos. Miro el reloj y aun son las 7:45. La hora pactada fueron las 8 así que conecto mi celular al wifi de la casa. Hay un mensaje privado en mi Facebook no tengo que ser adivina para saber quién me ha enviado esa solicitud de mensaje. Simplemente lo elimine de la lista de mis amigos cuando terminamos. Sasori puede ser un poco molesto cuando se lo propone .deslizo mi dedo en la pantalla y lo abro. Es un verdadero fastidio ver el mensaje pidiéndome que lo retomemos ¿Es que acaso no entiende que ya todo terminó?

Decido ignorar el mensaje y bloquearle definitivamente de mi Facebook. Él es un total dolor de cabeza. En cambio su prima es realmente adorable. Tayuya es una muy buena amiga además de una gran repostera. Lo pienso un poco ella e Hitachi harían buena pareja en la cocina. Borro esos pensamientos cuando recuerdo a Izumi al parecer él y la castaña tienen algo que ver.

Cierro sesión definitivamente se me han ido totalmente las ganas de conectarme a las redes sociales.

Observo la amplia sala de mi casa y espero los eternos 10 minutos que faltan para que ellos estén aquí.

…

Escucho un toc toc en la puerta y sé que es hora. Ino está a mi lado con un hermoso vestido azul que hace resaltar su belleza aún más. Le pregunto si esta lista ella asiente. Abro la puerta y a quien veo primero es a Sasuke va con una camisa azul noche y un jean azul se me cae la baba de solo verlo y tengo unas ganas irremediables de comérmelo a besos pero freno el impulso y me limito a darle un beso en la mejilla. Mamá aun no puede enterarse.

De camino a la casa de Hinata pienso en muchas cosas. Es un poco frustrante el tener un amor medio secreto, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan. Las amenazas sé que siguen presentes en la vida de mi pelinegro amor.

Cuando Hinata sube al auto nos dirigimos realmente al parque. Naruto nos esperara allá me dijo en un mensaje de texto. Espero que pueda arreglar sus diferencias con Hinata no me gusta que mi grupo de amigos tenga ese tipo de tensiones.

Al llegar al parque formamos cola para comprar los boletos. Sasuke se encarga amablemente del mío y del resto del grupo. Es fantástico como siempre el venir a ese lugar me hace recordar mi feliz niñez. Hay un montón de gente y el hermoso juego de aguas a la entrada del mismo es espectacular.

Observo una cabellera rubia a lo lejos. Cojo el móvil y le mando un mensaje que se nos acerque. Empieza a caminar. Observo a Hinata quien esta abstraída por la conversación con Ino.

Cuando Naruto está a diez pasos de nosotros es que realmente Hinata se percata de su presencia. Deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me mira con reproche. Yo me encojo de hombros.

─ Creo que tienen que hablar ─ digo jalando a Sasuke y a Ino. Itachi no se encuentra por ningún sitio.

Dejamos a Hinata y al rubio hablar un poco y vamos a ver cuál será el primer juego en el que pasearemos. La montaña rusa esta entre mis favoritos, pero aun no sé. Se lo digo a Sasuke y me apega más a si para decirme que con él. El miedo se ira. El me protegerá. Aquello me da un valor poco existente en mí y acepto. Ino nos mira curiosa por tal apego pero no dice nada. Sigue inmiscuida en su celular. De seguro está hablando nuevamente con Sai.

Una voz nos llama. Rápidamente volteamos es Hinata quien al parecer a arreglado las cosas con Naruto pues se la ve más sonriente y al rubio se le ve con mejores ánimos. Sonrió en mis adentros a veces si se me hace el papel de celestina. Además son mis amigos y se cuánto se quieren. No deben de romper su bonita relación por un tercero.

Sasuke me deja cuando empieza a timbrar su móvil por lo poco que logro escuchar es Itachi quien lo llama le dice que compre dos boletos más. Sasuke a nuevamente a la boletería y los trae consigo es una suerte que sean los asientos consecutivos a los nuestros.

Al llegar a la montaña rusa Itachi finalmente aparece va acompañado de una chica. No tengo que ser adivina para saber que es Izumi. Se le ve sonriente y es que al parecer son muy buenos amigos. Bueno por ahí se empieza digo inconscientemente.

─ vamos ─le digo a Sasuke quien ha permanecido callado por más tiempo del necesario.

Me sonríe para luego hablarme en el oído.

─ Claro amor─ siento su suave respiración en mi oído causándome un imperceptible jadeo. Solo ha pasado una semana desde que hicimos el amor y mi cuerpo lo extraña demasiado.

Lo tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

─ Es hora ─ informo.

Todos subimos a bordo de aquel tren Sasuke va conmigo. Itachi con Izumi. El rubio con Hinata y bueno, Ino tiene que ir sola y la veo con cara de pocos amigos sé que se armara la grande cuando volvamos a casa.

Al llegar a la primera pendiente gritamos eufóricos la adrenalina se instala en nuestros poros .La velocidad a la que va es increíble y aunque a todos nos asusta resulta ser excitante al mismo tiempo. El pensar que si algo falla, el miedo a la muerte y jugar con ellos despierta y libera todas las tensiones que acumulamos. Me siento en las nubes en la cima del placer. Hacer esto y ver el rostro en éxtasis de Sasuke a mi lado me dan aún más relajación. El corazón nos late como loco a todos. Llegamos a la pendiente más inclinada y el carrito que nos transporta nos hace ponernos de cabeza simplemente con la protección que nos brinda aquello que nos sujeta de los hombros. Volteo un poco y veo a Ino azul A Hinata con una mirada de desesperación y a Izumi e Itachi con las manos entrelazadas. Todo acaba en la segunda vuelta y bajamos. Al tocar el piso siento como este se mueve un poco. Siento que todo lo que ha pasado y las frustraciones se han ido. Están en otro lugar uno muy lejano de mi cuerpo. De pronto caigo en algo y aprieto mi mano a la de mi novio.

Aún falta preguntarle algo a Sasuke pero eso aún no lo haré.

La cara del resto es de asombro y de tranquilidad pura. Hemos dejado todas las tensiones en aquella adrenalina desatada.

─ Tengo antojo de algodón de azúcar ─ informo Sasuke con un puchero en el rostro. Él se me acerca y me da un toque en la frente para luego susurrar bajito.

─ Vamos a comprarlo─ Sonrío un poco. Me encanta su faceta de consentidor.

Dejamos al resto un rato y vamos los dos solos.

A lo lejos vemos el puesto de algodón de azúcar y vamos a comprarlo. Volteo hacia atrás y no sé porque siento una presencia aparte de la de Sasuke. Niego con la cabeza quizá sean solo suposiciones mía, después de todo.

Sasuke le paga al vendedor y caminamos con nuestros algodones en la mano. De pronto siento sus labios en mis mejillas y su mano en mi cintura me volteo y lo miro. Sus ojos irradian una luz hermosa. La tentación es mucha. Me alzo de puntillas y lo beso despacio dulce y con hambre. Algunas personas nos miran extrañados pero no me importa. Me gusta besarlo y sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Aunque sé que ese no es el lugar así que lo aparto. Le sonrío tímidamente.

─ Mi molesta─ dice abrazándome y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

─ Te amo mi gruñón─ le digo tratando de molestarlo.

─ Yo también ─ me responde.

De pronto despego mi vista de él. Alguien lo ha apartado de mí. Miro en busca de la persona y me encuentro a Sasori. Él ha sido quien lo ha golpeado. Sasuke no se queda atrás y lo empieza a golpear. Busco por todos lados y no encuentro al grupo de chicos. Llamo a Itachi y le digo donde estamos que venga de ya. Y espero que lo haga. Sasuke y Sasori están que pelean delante de mí y yo nada puedo hacer. No quiero que lo golpee, no.

Itachi aparece rápidamente y empuja a basorí quien cae sentado al piso. El Uchiha mayor lo ve con odio mientras coge a Sasuke quien está dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo.

─ ¡Sakura es mía maldito! ─grita Sasori.

─ Era tuya ─ responde tajante Sasuke y va hacia mí a sujetarme de brazos.

Siento un mareo. De pronto no escucho sus voces solo puedo ver sus labios moviéndose. No sé qué me pasa. El resto es oscuridad…

* * *

Llegó furioso a casa con ganas de matar a la primera persona que viera ¡Sakura era suya! El maldito lo pagaría caro. Ella siempre seria de él de nadie más. La había seguido durante el día y al ver que lo había bloqueado de Facebook su cordura se había ido al límite. Lo peor fue cuando la vio besándose con su mejor amigo. Aquello lo enfureció demasiado que nada le importo que lo viese. Lo golpeo por tratar de tener lo que era suyo.

Tiro las llaves de su auto en la sala. Subió a su habitación y se miró en el baño. Su ojo estaba morado. El maldito de Sasuke le había hecho eso. Además ella se había desmayado en sus brazos. Aun recordaba como tuvo que irse pasado eso. Itachi le había advertido que se largara o llamaría a la policía. Bien sabía que los negocios sucios de su padre podían traerle consecuencias así que con la cabeza baja tuvo que aceptar.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose a su cuarto. Era su padre siempre llegaba a esa hora y se ponía a charlar con el sobre nuevas estrategias en las que se inmiscuiría.

─ ¿Qué paso campeón? ─ le dijo mientras veía la mejilla morada. Sasori se sintió irritado. No le gustaba que su padre lo viera así.

─ Nada que importe ─ dijo sereno.

─ ¿Es la muchachita pelirosa? ─ preguntó. Sasori asintió.

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer? ─ Lo miró interrogante. Su padre tenía poder y dinero.

─ no te preocupes hijo. Tengo un plan. Ella será tuya, sé paciente así como yo lo fui con Mikoto.

─ ¿plan? ─ preguntó.

─ Pronto lo sabrás─ respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben me lo pueden decir a través de un review. Comentarios, criticas, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **Advertencia: Escenas no aptas para menores de edad xD :P**

* * *

.

.

.

El partido hacia las finales llega rápido. Tan rápido como no lo esperamos. Ahora me encuentro en una de las tribunas mirando el amplio estadio donde juega el equipo de Konoha High School vs Sunagakure High School uno de los más grandes adversarios si queremos llegar a la última etapa. Ino está en primera fila, con el grupo de porristas. Era de esperarse por como es mi prima ya tenía más o menos formada la idea de que la vería ahí, además según lo que me dijo fue porrista en su escuela anterior. Hinata al lado mío también alienta a Naruto, al parecer ese día en el parque de diversiones ayudo a su reconciliación. Me da un enorme gusto por ellos. Aunque aquella noche no tuvo un buen final. Según lo que me dijeron me desmaye en brazos de Sasuke y la verdad es que hasta ahora no entiendo porque paso, desperté pasado 15 minutos como si nada, hay veces que ni yo misma entiendo mi cuerpo. Debería ir al médico, por los repentinos mareos que tengo pero…Lo dejo pasar. Sasori no ha vuelto a intentar molestarme el día y es un total alivio. En cambio Tayuya quien está junto con Hinata y yo sentadas cada día me cae mejor. La peliroja es muy linda y aunque a veces parece ida, es una muy buena persona. Encima suyo reposan unos cuantos pastelillos de chocolate que le pedí que me trajese y que ella muy amablemente hizo.

Cojo uno de ellos y lo llevo a mi boca, sabe delicioso, la textura es perfecta y el suave olor a vainilla de la crema de chantillí inunda mis fosas nasales. Sonrió en signo de aprobación a una Tayuya que me mira expectante. Hinata también coge un pastelillo y su reacción es la misma.

Es raro, pero Itachi como suplente está sentado en una de las bancas. Aun siendo mayor que todos los presentes le permitieron jugar. Sasori ha reemplazado a un muchacho que tuvo un esguince en un entrenamiento y esta de lateral. Era muy bueno jugando según lo que recuerdo. Ojala que sus ataques de ira no continúen en el partido, he ido a unos cuantos entrenamientos y he visto como muchas veces se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

Sasuke me mira desde la cancha, le hago la V de victoria, porque el precisamente me dijo que íbamos a ganar. Que aquello me lo dedicaría y sé que lo hará. He visto su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos así que sé que eso será posible.

El árbitro anuncia el comienzo del partido. Nuestra barra empieza a gritar a todo pulmón.

─Mi novio es el mejor─ dice con una sonrisa Hinata. Veo a Naruto marqueando a unos cuantos chicos del otro equipo y demostrando su dominio del balón. La miro a ella y asiento bajo su atenta mirada.

Busco con la mirada a mi novio y lo encuentro perfectamente en paralelo al rubio. Es una posición estratégica. Naruto no tarda en darle pase del balón y lo veo llevando la pelota hacia el arco. Solo han pasado 10 minutos y al parecer el primer gol de la final se anuncia. Veo como en cámara lenta se acerca. Esquivando a todo aquel que se le pone en frente y el ansiado gol entra en el arco del adversario. La tribuna grita de emoción los tambores enfilan sus melodías y las porristas hacen sus acrobacias por la felicidad de haber metido el primer gol del partido.

Sasori contrario a todo muestra una frustración en su rostro. Por más de las diferencias que tengamos, creo que no es hora de hacer tonterías. Lo miro con mucha reprobación y continúo disfrutando de ver el partido.

Sasuke tira la pelota de media cancha y el conteo sigue. Se dan pases entre ellos y aunque hay posibilidades no sirven de nada .El otro equipo ya está más preparado y no las deja fácil a nuestra selección. Unos cuantos intentos más van hasta que da el final del primer tiempo y corro a verlos junto con el resto de chicas donde estamos sentadas. Aun mantenemos ventajas, solo espero que el resto del partido sea igual.

Encuentro a Sasuke todo sudado con una toalla alrededor del cuello en cuanto bajo el voltea a mirarme. Una hermosa sonrisa adorna su rostro. Me hace una seña de que me acerque y me alza en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. El resto nos mira y me ruborizo bastante. Le digo que me baje pero él hace caso omiso. Y despacio susurra en mi oído.

─Te amo. ─ Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Le digo lo mismo y el me baja suavemente. El resto del equipo esta que habla con las personas cercanas a ellos. Veo a Hinata besándose apasionadamente con Naruto y sonrió, cuanto me gustaría darle un beso a Sasuke por haber dado nuestra ventaja en el partido. Pero tengo planeada una sorpresa para más tarde que estoy segura que le encantará.

El entrenador anuncia que deben de prepararse porque el segundo tiempo va a empezar. La banda de nuestra selección empieza nuevamente con sus melodías de victorias y veo como sigue el partido.

Sasuke mete otro gol a mitad del segundo tiempo y me siento feliz. El mira a nuestra tribuna y un imperceptible guiño me dedica. Pasado 10 minutos más hay un pequeño percance. Kiba sufre una lesión producto de una caída y el árbitro lo retira de la cancha. Llaman a Itachi y es el pelinegro quien lo sustituye. La dominación del balón de Itachi, aunque no lo quiera demostrar, es excelente. Veo como le da pase a Sasori quien está también en una posición estratégica y el pelirojo mete el tercer gol de la victoria de nuestra escuela.

Antes de que acabe el partido. Hay otra lesión, esta vez es Itachi quien producto de un empujón cae golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Los paramédicos entran al campo y lo sacan Inmediatamente. Sasuke está desesperado aunque lo disimula bien. Veo en sus ojos implícitamente la preocupación que tiene. Los últimos 5 minutos son los más angustiantes. El equipo contrario logra meter un gol, pero los 2 de ventaja que tenemos aseguran la victoria del partido.

Las porristas bailan y todos alrededor están felices. Yo por el contrario bajo rápidamente a la enfermería, sé que Sasuke está ahí. Al llegar lo encuentro junto a Itachi quien al parecer ya ha reaccionado y esta sonriente.

─ ¿Esta bien? ─ le pregunto a Sasuke.

─ La enfermera dijo que sí. ─ me responde con una sonrisa.

─ No te preocupes cuñadita. Estoy bien ─ afirma Itachi. Aunque de pronto se coge la cabeza en señal de dolor.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ pregunta Sasuke a su hermano.

─ Un tatuaje─ responde Itachi con claridad. Parece haber recordado algo ─ El que tiene a nuestra madre tiene un tatuaje en forma de Lirio en el cuello. ─ suelta de repente y Sasuke aprieta los puños.

Me sorprendo por tal confesión estoy al tanto de algunas cosas que Sasuke me conto hace poco, pero el que haya una nueva pista creo que caerá al guante en cuanto a la investigación de mi suegra.

Sasuke se hace rojo de la ira. Es notable la impotencia que siente al no saber nada de su madre. Lo abraso en símbolo de que estoy con él y trato de transmitirle con mi amor, que siempre lo apoyare incondicionalmente.

─ Deberemos hablar con Yamato─ dice Sasuke.

─ No recuerdo más─ dice Itachi cogiéndose la cabeza.

─ No importa cualquier pista es suficiente para que atrapen a esos malditos y digan que hicieron con nuestra madre. ─ Sasuke se enoja demasiado.

─ Amor tranquilízate─ le digo. Aunque no sé si será suficiente. Veo como Sasuke busca en su mochila y llama a alguien.

─ Sí, Yamato. Itachi recordó que aquel sujeto tiene un tatuaje en forma de Lirio en el cuello. ─ Itachi sigue pensativo fijo en su posición. Sasuke después de contarle todo al detalle a ese tal Yamato cuelga y se dirige hacia a mí. Sin importarle que su hermano está cerca me besa con vehemencia como si a través de aquello pudiera liberarse de las tensiones. Yo le correspondo, pero me siento avergonzada.

Itachi carraspea un poco y siento las mejillas arder.

─ Ototo, existen hoteles ─ informa Itachi con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Ahí, llevas a Izumi?─ trata de picarlo un poco. Itachi se sonroja bastante. No sé como pero la conversación ha dado paso a una charla entre hermanos bastante interesante. Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Mi cuñadito está saliendo con aquella castaña.

Escucho sus comentarios que cada vez dan más risas intentan avergonzarse el uno con el otro y terminan por contagiarme a mí.

De pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose. Ahí está todos nuestros compañeros de aula, Kiba con una venda en el tobillo sonríe por la victoria de nuestro equipo.

─ ¡Hoy gran fiesta en mi casa! ─ anuncia. Sonrío, ya lo sabía. Ayudé en la decoración del lugar, ayer con Hinata e Ino.

Sasuke sorprendido acepta la tarjeta y pasa la suya propia a Itachi.

─ No nos la perderemos ─ le digo con una sonrisa planeando muy bien lo que sé que voy a hacer. Espero que le guste a Sasuke.

…

Termino de alistarme. Llevo un vestido rojo que se alza 10 centímetros encima de mis rodillas, además con un taco 12 que me hace sentir un poco incomoda, pero no importa. Sé que lo que tengo preparado para Sasuke le encantara. Ino está un poco molesta, pero sé que se le pasara cuando lleguemos a la fiesta hay muchos chicos del instituto que le han echado el ojo encima, después de todo mi rubia prima, es hermosa. A ella siempre le ha gustado tener mucha atención del público masculino, así que creo que se divertirá hoy un montón.

─ Vamos ─ aviso a Ino quien no tarda en bajar. Los chicos nos esperan afuera.

─ Espera ─ dice poniéndose unos pendientes, y acomodándose la falda.

Observo mi bolso y todo está en orden.

Llegamos al auto de los chicos. Itachi y Sasuke están en el asiento de piloto y copiloto respectivamente. Ino está tras mío.

─ Buenas noches─ le digo a mi cuñadito y corro a darle un abrazo a Sasuke. Itachi me saluda mientras veo que su mirada se dirige a mi prima. A quien escolta al auto. Sasuke aprieta mi cintura y me susurra al oído.

─ Hermoso vestido. Me dan ganas de quitártelo. ─ Dice con voz ronca. Me sonrojo. Si supiera…

Entramos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa de Kiba. Itachi llama a alguien por el celular no tengo que ser adivina para saber que es a Izumi. No sé cuándo nos la presentara como su novia, pero es más que palpable que le atrae demasiado.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Kiba, Izumi nos espera en la entrada. La saludamos y entramos a la residencia. Un malestar se instaura en mi estómago cuando veo a Sasori en las escaleras ¿Por qué vino el también? Niego con la cabeza. El no importa mucho después de todo. Yo estoy con mi novio y a su lado me siento segura.

Bailamos unas cuantas canciones, mientras el tiempo pasa. Ino se va con Shikamaru a bailar. Itachi hace lo mismo con Izumi e intercambiamos parejas. Itachi ahora baila conmigo y Sasuke lo hace con la castaña, pese a que debería sentir celos por lo pegados que están, se esfuman de un momento a otro. Veo cerca de las barras del pequeño bar a Sasori con su prima observándonos. Me daría gusto hablar con Tayuya, pero mientras el este ahí, ni loca me les acerco.

Un mozo nos trae un poco de bebidas. Es una bebida verde que tiene un suave sabor a menta. Es deliciosa, pero algo fuerte. Sasuke también bebe y seguimos bailando.

Voy por el octavo vaso de esa mezcla y empiezo a sentir el efecto de la misma. Mi vista se torna borrosa y veo que los movimientos de Sasuke se tornan un poco más posesivos. Observo a mí alrededor y veo que los demás están en casi las mismas posiciones. El pelirojo al parecer ya se ha ido pues no lo veo por ningún sitio y paso a la segunda parte de mi plan.

Recojo mi bolso que está en uno de los muebles y jalo a Sasuke hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa de Kiba. Es una mansión enorme y no creo que a él le moleste si hacemos uso de una de ellas. Sasuke me coge de la cintura y empieza a darme pequeños besos en el cuello en cuanto encontramos una desocupada. Mi regalo especial esta en mi bolso.

Llegamos a trompicones a la habitación. Cierro la puerta con seguro y me meto al baño. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ pregunta Sasuke cuando me lo quitó de encima.

─ Ya vengo espérame─ le digo dándole un beso en la boca.

Al llegar al baño corrijo mi maquillaje y saco de mi bolso la lencería de encaje que compré hace un par de días. Es un juego de ropa interior de ángel que sé que le encantara. Aparte traigo un poco de chocolate corporal que fue una de las fantasías que una vez me dijo Sasuke que quería hacerme.

Al salir del baño veo a Sasuke sentado en la cama.

Su vista se pasea por mi diminuto atuendo y una sonrisa se le forma en el rostro.

─ Preciosa ─ dice mientras se balanza hacia a mí y empieza a besarme.

─ Quería darte un regalo─ intento no jadear cuando él me besa la sensible piel del cuello.

Lo tiro a la cama y veo lo expectante que esta. Le saco la camisa azul marino que lleva y veo su fuerte cuerpo tonificado. Sus abdominales de acero adquieren más dureza cuando los toco. Lo beso en la boca para luego coger el chocolate y empezar a esparcirlo por todo su cuerpo. Lo embarduno en sus pectorales y sus pezones lamo cada centímetro del dulce y lo escucho jadear.

Bajo por su ombligo y me detengo en el cierre de su pantalón. Nunca he hecho eso y me siento aterrada por hacerlo mal. Pero eso no me frena, veo como los ojos de Sasuke se nublan de placer y me llama con la mirada a que lo haga. Entonces lo hago, quito el estorboso pantalón y me inclino a besar su enorme erección que salta a la vista. El no quita ningún movimiento de su vista. Está expectante a todo lo que suceda alrededor.

Me lo meto en la boca y empiezo una succión que hace que Sasuke jadee inmediatamente, es algo vergonzoso pero dejo de lado los perjuicios y quiero que el también disfrute de esto. Sasuke clava sus manos en mi nuca para que siga con aquello y lo hago. Tanto como puedo, quiero verlo acabar y no tarda en hacerlo pues pasado algún tiempo siento como bota todo lo que es suyo en mi cavidad bucal.

Sus ojos están nublados de placer. Sus manos ansiosas por descubrir más piel quitan el encaje de mi vestuario y su boca pecaminosa llena de lujuria va a mis senos a los cuales succiona con frenesí causándome un jadeo.

Coge el chocolate que está en la mesita de noche y lo esparce por mi piel. Besa cada rincón donde cae y aumenta mi excitación aún más . Se entretiene buen rato besando cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta que lo jalo que me bese y lo hace nuestras lenguas se encuentran y succión tras succión nos transportan a un mundo mágico donde solo existimos él y yo.

Siento demasiada excitación en esos momentos así que rodeo mis piernas por su cintura, quiero que siga. Espero ansiosa la última parte de nuestro encuentro sexual. Entiende lo que le trato de hacer ver por acciones así que sonríe un poco cuando lo beso en el cuello. Saca de la bolsa un preservativo y lo rompe ante mi atenta mirada. Sonrió con picardía, mi cuerpo extraña tenerlo unido a mí.

Sasuke enfunda su nueva erección en el preservativo y termina de quitarme las bragas. Me besa con vehemencia y en medio del beso siento como entra en mí. Un jadeo mío muere en sus labios cuando empieza aquel vaivén lento y suave. Mi cuerpo está más receptivo que nunca y escucho los suaves sonidos que causamos al estar en aquella acción, él entrando y saliendo de mí. Me coge en brazos y hace que me siente en su erección. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección y lo siento más dentro de mí, más fuerte.

─ Más─ pido sin restricciones. Sasuke suelta una risita y lo hace más fuerte. Un jadeo más alto sale de mis labios. De pronto empiezo a sentir esas contracciones que me llevaran a mi culminación, estoy tan cerca. A punto y llego. Ha sido maravilloso. Sasuke no tarda en llegar y siento cuando bota su esencia amortiguada por el preservativo en mi interior. Sale de mí y me abraza con extremada dulzura.

Coge mi cabello y aspira su aroma. Un beso dulce me regala y una sonrisa cómplice. No dice nada por un tiempo en el que solo nos dedicamos a mirarnos.

─ Me encantó tu regalo─ Me sonrojo un poco por aquella confesión. Le acaricio la mejilla y me acurruco en su pecho.

─ Te amo ─ afirmo. ─ Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo─ No sé porque lo estoy diciendo, pero lo hago. Sasuke coge mis mejillas entre sus manos y me besa nuevamente.

─ Yo también te amo─ hace una pausa y me mira con esa mirada llena de luz─ Siempre lo he hecho. ─ Confiesa.

─ ¿Algún día esto que sentimos dejara de tener restricciones? ─ pregunto. Sasuke se queda callado. Me mira y acaricia con su pulgar mis labios.

─ Solo quiero que todo esto termine─ dice─ No sabes cuánto me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera que eres mía y no solo lo supiera mi hermano.

─ Podríamos decirles a nuestros amigos─ le digo. El arruga un poco el ceño, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se relaja.

─ ¿Confiaremos en ellos? ─ pregunta.

─ Los conocemos de años─ contesto. Hinata y Naruto deben de saberlo, aunque creo que ya lo sospechan.

─ Está bien─ dice ─ solo buscaremos el momento adecuado de contarles nuestra relación.

Vuelve al ataque de mis labios y empiezo a sentir ese cosquilleo, mi cuerpo aunque agotado quiere que continúe. Sasuke busca en mi bolso y saca la tira que contiene al menos 5 preservativos. Me los enseña y sigue su recorrido de besos que hacen arder mi piel.

─ Aun tenemos toda la noche ─ dice. Aunque creo que deberíamos vestirnos. No vaya a ser que nos descubran. Asiento con la mirada.

Es cierto aún nos queda mucho tiempo. Sasuke vuelve a entrar en mí y simplemente me dejo llevar…

…

Despierto antes de las 5 de la mañana ha pasado solo 2 horas desde que dormí realmente. Sasuke se encuentra en la cama desnuda y con una expresión de haber dormido cómodamente. Reviso mi celular y veo horrorizada las 5 llamadas perdidas de Ino. Debe de estar ya en la casa. Creo que a mi madre no le caerá en gracia que no haya llegado a la 1 como prometí. Muevo un poco a Sasuke para que despierte. Tarda en darse cuenta de mis intentos de despertarlo y en cuanto lo hace me jala del brazo y caigo encima de él. Vuelve a atacar mis labios, pero ya no creo que sea buena idea así que lo alejo.

─ Sasuke van a descubrirnos─ le digo. El sigue besándome y causándome jadeos imperceptibles.

─ Quiero hacerte mía una vez más ─ me dice. Su lengua traviesa hace círculo en mi cuello.

─ No es posible─ contesto. Si Kiba o Hanna entran se armara la grande.

─ No seas molesta─ vuelve a pedir.

─ Cambiémonos. ─ Es mi última palabra seria súper vergonzoso que alguien nos pillara desnudos.

─ Está bien, pero eso no quita que te quiera de nuevo mía─ su rostro va hacia mis senos succionándolos en el paso de su boca─ Tan mía como sea posible. Me estremezco y me abandono a disfrutarlo, pero lo poco que me queda de cordura me hace apartarlo. No es el momento ni el lugar. Lo quitó de encima de mí y empiezo a recoger nuestra ropa tirada. Guardo la lencería en mi bolso y con unas toallas desinfectantes limpio el chocolate tirado en el piso. Guardo la botella junto con mi ropa.

Sasuke muy a regañadientes empieza a ponerse la camisa. Hace lo propio con su bóxer y termina con el pantalón. Yo no tengo que hacer mucho y rápidamente me pongo el vestido y una chaqueta que traje para el frio.

Salimos de la habitación y esperamos que nadie haya notado nuestra ausencia. Vemos el desastre en que se encuentra la casa de nuestro amigo hay botellas rotas. Un par de chicos están echados en los muebles y Naruto y Hinata están durmiendo plácidamente en un sofá. Ino no está por ningún sitio.

Muevo a Naruto tratando de despertarlo. El rubio se despierta asustado y nos mira interrogante a Sasuke y a mí.

─ ¿Dónde se metieron? ─ pregunta. Me sonrojo un poco, pero Sasuke sale a mi ayuda.

─ Sakura estaba un poco mal y fuimos a una habitación. Me quede cuidando de ella hasta que durmió─ miente rápidamente. Naruto nos mira acusadoramente, pero no sigue preguntando lo que realmente es un alivio.

Itachi está en la entrada comiéndose a besos a Izumi. Ya sabía que esos dos algo se traían. La trae abrazada junto a mí y Sasuke.

─ Así que ya es oficial hermanito─ dice mi pelinegro con una sonrisa.

La castaña se sonroja un montón y divaga su vista en Naruto y Hinata.

─ Pues la verdad sí, no lo voy a negar─ dice mi cuñado mientras la coge de la cintura y la besa delante de nosotros. ─Por cierto… ¿Dónde estuvieron? ─ pregunta. Sasuke le dice la misma mentira, pero Itachi lo ve con una cara donde está implícito el "No te creo nada", pero lo deja pasar.

─ Es tardísimo─ anuncio─ tenemos que irnos.

Llamo a Ino y como era de esperarse ya está en casa.

─ Vamos entonces─ afirma Sasuke mientras buscamos a Kiba para despedirnos. Lo encontramos saliendo del baño y nos despedimos de él.

Antes de llegar a la puerta vuelve la misma sensación. Mis pies tambalean, mi vista se vuelve borrosa. Las imágenes que percibe mi vista carece de audio y de pronto no veo nada más…

…

Nuevamente lo ha hecho ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? Es la segunda vez que se desmaya en mis brazos y me preocupa, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella lo hace. La cojo delicadamente y la pongo en uno de los muebles mientras le pido a Kiba que traiga algodón y alcohol. Su hermana aparece y pregunta que pasó.

─ ¿Es la primera vez que se desmaya? ─ pregunta. Yo niego.

─ Es la segunda ─ respondo. Hanna nos mira con una ceja alzada.

─ ¿No será que esta embarazada? ─ suelta de repente. Y yo me quedo mudo ¿No es posible o sí? Nos hemos cuidado todo el tiempo.

Naruto estalla en carcajadas.

─ Sakura-chan no tiene novio─ dice. ─ terminó con el pelos de chucky hace más de un mes.

Itachi atento a todo eso me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Él sabe la verdad y creo que no le agrada la idea. El resto ignora aquella pregunta.

─ Solo es una posibilidad ─ dice Hanna. ─ Otra puede ser un poco de estrés o que tenga algo grave. ─ Nos quedamos mudos con lo último. Es definitivo, llevare a Sakura al médico cuanto antes.

Kiba me pasa el alcohol y lo paso por su nariz. Tarda pero empieza a reaccionar, por fin. Me mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes y todos miramos atentos como parece mejor. Se levanta y como si nada nos mira a todos.

─ Es mejor que nos vayamos─ dice a nuestro pequeño grupo. Asiento. Naruto no pregunta nada y el resto tampoco y es un alivio. Damos gracias a Kiba y a su hermana. Todo parece mejor. Antes de entrar al auto cojo del brazo a Sakura. Tengo que preguntarle. Ella no pone resistencia.

─ ¿Estas embarazada? ─ pregunto. Su cara cambia su expresión de tranquilidad a una de sorpresa. Se toma un minuto para pensar. Luego me dice la respuesta que dará fin a mis dudas...

….

El lugar donde estaba era un desastre. Pese a todo, no debió ir a esa fiesta. Aquello lo estaba sacando de quicio aún más. No podía olvidar como los había descubierto…

 _Sasori llegó temprano a la fiesta. Aunque no quería ir. Verla siempre era un buen motivo para acercarse a las reuniones. No perdería la oportunidad de recuperarla después de todo._

 _Entro a la residencia junto con la estúpida de su prima, que empalagosa como siempre, parecía encaprichada con Sasuke. Odiaba a ese idiota, que según todos aparentaba ser solo el mejor amigo de Sakura. Algo de lo que el dudaba. Los amigos no se besaban y él había sido testigo de la forma en que lo habían hecho en aquel parque de diversiones._

 _La música sonaba fuerte. La comida era digna de un buffet. La fiesta parecía seguir su curso bien hasta que entro ella. Venía en parejas. Ella con Sasuke y el hermano de aquel con una castaña que no reconocía. Observo desde la barra del bar como bailaban. Quiso acercárseles más de una vez, pero ajeno a eso y por los celos que lo embargaban fue que mejor fue a una de las habitaciones de la casa de Kiba._

 _Entro a la estancia y se tiro en la cómoda cama. Él no era el tipo de chico que tomaba demasiado así que empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Había pasado solo media hora cuando escucho unas risitas en los pasillos. Aquella voz él la conocía muy bien. Así que abrió despacio la puerta para darse con una imagen que lo hizo enfurecer._

 _Sakura estaba entrando a una de las habitaciones con el idiota de Sasuke y eso no era todo. Él le metía las manos por debajo del vestido y la estaba besando en el cuello. No tuvo que ser adivino para saber lo que vendría después. No era un crio de 10 años para no saber del sexo. Hacía mucho que había tenido su primer encuentro sexual, pero ver a Sakura, su Sakura con otro fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _Llego a su casa hecho una furia y el descargo con la persona que mantenían encerrada en la misma. Sus facciones similares le dieron cierto agrado ser golpeadas. A punto esta de que ella perdiera la consciencia cuando su padre lo detuvo y lo golpeo a el también. Ahora sentía cierto remordimiento. Mikoto no tenía la culpa y haberla golpeado no había sido lo correcto. Sasuke se las pagaría bien había dicho su padre, solo tenía que esperar un poco más..._

Sonrió un poco ya estaba al tanto del plan de su padre. Aunque haya sido de otro Sakura volvería a ser suya costase lo que costase. No le importaba si el costo era una vida. Ella bien lo valía la pena.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben me lo pueden decir a través de un review. Comentarios, criticas, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Gracias a Ivette Uchiha por comentar el capítulo anterior.**

 **¿Teorias de lo que pasará? Me gustaria leerlos :D**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

La cara de Sakura es un poema. Su rostro antes pálido se puso azul, sus labios empezaron a temblar. Entonces me doy cuenta que quizá sea cierto, la observo por unos segundos esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Pero de un momento a otro estalla en carcajadas.

─ Es obvio que no. ─ Contesta rápido. Me mira a los ojos y debo de tener impreso el miedo en ellos que viene y acaricia mi mejilla.

Si no es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué se ha sentido mal los últimos días?

─ Pero ya sabes te has sentido mal estos días. Nauseas mareos, todo lo que da a entender un posible embarazo─ explico y la miro a los ojos, perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus orbes verdes. Un embarazo es lógico dado sus síntomas.

─ Eres un tonto─ suelta─ No siempre esos síntomas tienen que significar embarazo ─ señala para luego cogerme de los cachetes y halarlos un poco─ Es más mi periodo me vino hace una semana. ─ recalca.

Emito un suspiro de alivio, es obvio que ni ella ni yo queremos hijos aun. Aunque más de una vez he fantaseado como sería que los tuviéramos, sería una mezcla genial, sus genes y los míos.

─ Pero igual si no es eso, entonces tenemos que ir al médico para ver que tienes, porque no es normal que te desmayes.

Sakura me mira pensativa un rato para luego afirmar.

─ Está bien, creo que es lo mejor, también me tiene preocupada lo que me pasa.

La cojo de la mano y la llevo al auto, tengo que dejarla en su casa.

…

Al llegar a casa siento la pesadez de tremenda nochecita, me duelen las piernas por el tiempo en que bailé y aunque no lo quiera admitir por lo desenfrenado que mi novio puede ser en la cama. Sonrío al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. La sonrisa con la que despertó solo me confirmó lo mucho que le había gustado mi regalo.

Sasuke solo ha ido a dejarme a casa. Al entrar noto como mi mamá me espera junto a Ino en la sala.

─ Estas no son horas de llegar señorita─ reprende mi progenitora.

─ Mamá estaba con mis amigos, los conoces de toda la vida. ─ Trato de aplacar el aura que desprende mi progenitora.

Más ella sigue viéndome con reproche. Nunca la había visto tan molesta.

─ Esa no es excusa─ suelta histérica. Aquello no pinta nada bien. Una vena en su frente se hace visible, está muy enojada. ─ Estás castigada─ dice poniéndole fin a mis salidas los fines de semana. Luego me lanza el discursito de que tengo que tener cuidado que soy una señorita y que cualquiera puede aprovecharse de mi estado en una fiesta. En mi mente solo repito "Solo mi novio puede aprovecharse de mi" "Como si bien inocente hubiera sido tu generación, mamá" claro solo puedo decirlo dentro de mí no creo que a mi madre le agrade saber lo que pienso. Terminado el discurso subo rápido a mi habitación. Necesito una ducha y dormir un poco.

…

Despierto a las 11 de la mañana solo he dormido 4 horas y aunque es poco siento la pesadez en mis extremidades. Quiera o no mamá tiene que darme permiso, reviso el móvil y me encuentro un mensaje de Sasuke diciéndome que pasara por mí en la tarde para irnos al médico.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarme la mirada de desprecio de mi progenitora. Sigue molesta por lo que pasó en la mañana. A quien también veo es a mi prima que serenamente se encuentra en la cocina preparando algo que huele delicioso. Mi estómago ruge al sentir el aire exquisito en el ambiente.

Me acerco a Ino, porque es más que obvio que mamá esta que no quiere ni verme.

─ ¿Te ayudo?─ pregunto a mi prima quien también está molesta al parecer.

─ Está bien ─ dice para luego pasar de lado de mí, la noche de ayer tuvo consecuencias realmente y aquello no me gusta.

─ Ino no te molestes conmigo ─ repito para hacer las paces con ella.

─ Te pasaste Sakura─ señala. Sí, sé que no debí dejarla sola, pero había planeado aquello con Sasuke que se me olvido por completo mi prima. Creo que realmente me pasé.

─ Perdóname─ pido. Ino me mira y afloja un poco el fruncimiento de ceño que tiene.

─ Solo con una condición─ pide. Yo asiento en silencio aunque no se qué pasa realmente por su cabeza.

─ Dímela.

─ ¿Con quién te fuiste? ─ pregunta en silencio. Mamá está limpiando las ventanas en un sitio alejado.

Me encojo de hombros creo que no tiene nada de malo que ella lo sepa.

─ Con mi novio─ digo como si nada. Ino sonríe un poco.

─ Tienes que presentármelo ─ pide.

─ No es necesario, ya lo conoces.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ pregunta extrañada. En serio ¿tan bien fingimos nuestra "solo amistad"?

Me rio un poco e Ino me mira como si me hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

─ Es Sasuke ─ respondo. Ino se lleva las manos a la boca para no emitir un ruido de sorpresa.

─ ¿Tu mejor amigo?

─ Sí, decidimos intentarlo desde hace un mes.

Ino se queda muda, creo que la he dejado sin palabra alguna.

─ Realmente nunca me lo imagine─ dice. Está bien, yo tampoco me imagine nunca tener una relación con Sasuke, pero este tiempo ha sido el más maravilloso que he pasado, me siento muy feliz a su lado y siento reciprocidad de su parte. Sé que el siente lo mismo.

─ Es que queremos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.

─ Pero… Si se quieren no deben ocultarlo─ dice. Es cierto, pero la vida de Sasuke está rodeada de muchos problemas. Alguien quiere hacerle daño y no podemos hacer nada contra ello.

─ Entiendo ─ dice no muy segura de sus palabras.

Me mira por unos instantes para luego hacerme una pregunta que me deja en blanco.

─ Oye… ¿Y qué hicieron anoche? ─ pregunta con una sonrisa pervertida.

Me sonrojo de pies a cabeza. Ella me mira y creo que no debo emitir respuesta para saber lo que ha pasado. Siento un codazo en mis costillas.

─ ¿La pasaron bien no? ─ Me guiña el ojo.

‹‹Tierra trágame››

Espero a que se abra el piso como lo hacen esas películas de terror, pero desafortunadamente eso no pasará. Así que decido decirle la verdad a Ino.

─ Más que bien─ admito y siento lo tibias que están mis mejillas. Ino suelta una carcajada que afortunadamente no es escuchada por mamá.

─ No te preocupes, yo también ya he tenido ese tipo de experiencia con mi novio, ─ suelta como si nada─ ¿Estas cuidándote no? ─ pregunta un poco preocupada.

─ Es obvio, somos muy jóvenes para tener bebes─ digo. Y es verdad, desde el momento en que empezamos a tener intimidad nos hemos cuidado todo el tiempo. Un embarazo es imposible aunque mis síntomas digan que lo improbable puede ser posible. Meneo la cabeza en signo de negación y me repito que no estoy embarazada, aunque me tiene también un poco preocupada aquella situación.

─ No te preocupes, tienes en mí una aliada para cuando quieras salir con tu novio─ me dice para luego darme su meñique y cerrar ese trato. Agradezco que después de aquella charla ya no este enojada.

Ino además de mi prima siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y aquello ha sido desde que éramos unas niñas pequeñas. Con una sonrisa cómplice y en perfecta sincronía terminamos el almuerzo que para animar un poco a mamá que sigue molesta, queda delicioso. Ya para el final de aquel platillo parece que el mar humor de la mañana se ha ido.

….

Termino de ponerme el vestido cuando bajo las escaleras. Sasuke me ha mandado un mensaje hace 20 minutos y es cuestión de poco tiempo que este en mi casa para llevarme –aunque no quiera- al doctor. Me veo en el espejo y veo lo pálida que estoy, aunque no me guste ir mucho a ver al médico, pese a que medicina es mi carrera favorita. Siento que Sasuke tiene razón en querer llevarme, aquello no es normal.

Espero sentada en el sofá hasta que Sasuke llama por mí. A sido cuestión casi imposible que mamá acepte que salga, mas con la ayuda de Ino su mal humor ha desaparecido en al menos un 50 % y cuando le dije que él me llevaría al doctor acepto aunque quiso ir, con unas cuantas excusas no insistió. Es un alivio, si el doctor dice la palabra embarazo a ella le dará un infarto, aunque claro. Es improbable.

Sasuke toca la puerta y voy a recibirlo. Esta tan guapo como siempre con unos pantalones negros, una polera color roja, zapatillas plomas y ese peinado con el pelo desordenado que a más de una hace que se le caiga la baba. Su belleza es su arma más poderosa y claro que lo miro demasiada embobada.

Lo saludo y el me coge de la mano para luego llevarme a su auto ahí se encuentra Itachi, ambos por ser menores de edad no podemos entrar a la clínica sin alguien mayor. Es sábado así que los consultorios cierran a las 6. El camino lo transcurrimos en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo en el que nos perdemos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la clínica pedimos a la recepcionista un pase. Ella nos lo da. Itachi quien está más que aburrido se sienta en una de las sillas de espera. Observo como saca su celular y se pone a chatear con alguien no tengo que ser adivina para saber que es Izumi. Sasuke también se sienta y yo me pego a Itachi para indagar un poco. Nos presentó a aquella muchacha como su novia después de todo y tengo que saber sobre mi concuñada.

─ Se ve que la quieres mucho─ digo a Itachi quien al oírme voltea.

─ Así es. Es una chica maravillosa─ apunta.

─ ¿Desde cuando sales con ella?

─ Desde que la conocimos en el campamento─ señala ─ No se me gusto desde el momento en que la vi.

Sonrío, me gusta mucho que las personas que conozco sean felices.

─ Ella está en la universidad ¿no? ─ pregunto. ─ Itachi asiente.

─ Tiene mi edad. Yo también debería estar en una─ sonríe débilmente. Nunca me he puesto a pensar que el hermano de mi amor ha perdido años de su vida por culpa de alguien que sin motivo alguno le ha hecho daño a su familia. Deben vivir un calvario ambos hermanos.

Antes de que siga con esa conversación una enfermera llama el número de mi atención.

Sasuke me coge de la mano y juntos entramos al consultorio.

Al llegar nos recibe una mujer de cabellera castaña y con brillantes ojos azules nos deja pasar. Es una mujer muy amable por lo que veo. Detallo mis síntomas y la mujer se queda pensativa unos instantes.

─ ¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales frecuentes? ─ Sasuke a mi lado se sonroja tanto como creo que lo hago yo.

─ Sí ─ respondo─ Pero… Un embarazo es imposible. Hace una semana que bajo mi periodo, además de que nos hemos estado cuidando─ explico.

─ En los primeros meses del embarazo es poco frecuente, pero a muchas mujeres les sigue viniendo el periodo, pese a que están embarazadas─ suelta. Me quedo azul. No es imposible me repito mentalmente. Sasuke busca mi mano por debajo del escritorio y me transmite seguridad a través de su mano cálida.

─ Aunque ─ habla nuevamente la doctora─ Hay cosas más graves que causan los desmayos. ─ En seguida nos enumera cosas como tumores cerebrales, parásitos y lo último que menciona es algún tipo de envenenamiento. ─ Tenemos que hacerte múltiples exámenes ─ añade.

─ Está bien ─ Me pongo a disposición de la doctora. Ella me manda a laboratorio y luego a radiografías, para que luego vuelva a su consulta.

En el área de radiografías, el medico encargado me dice que todo está bien, lo cual es un alivio.

Al llegar al área de laboratorios, hay un percance, debido a ser sábado. Los médicos solo están tomando muestras. Así que me sacan un poco de sangre para luego enviarme con la doctora la cual nos dice que todo en mi cabeza anda bien, para luego mandarme a casa a esperar hasta el lunes por los otros resultados. Es una molestia, pero tengo que esperar.

…

El fin de semana pasa rápido, el lunes a su vez como un presagio de algo fatídico. El día esta gris y no parece que va a salir el sol, pese a ser verano. Mamá ha disminuido su mal humor en estos días. Ino tiene mucho que ver pues con ella en casa mamá ha podido conversar más tiempo con la tía y eso la pone feliz. Tomo mi desayuno y voy a la escuela. Sasuke nos ha ido a recoger a ambas.

La primera clase es la de Kakashi-sensei. Los temas de ecuaciones diferenciales me están causando cierto fastidio, es un entrevero que aunque no soy mala en matemáticas me causa una jaqueca impresionante.

El peliplateado nos deja un montón de tarea para casa. Afortunadamente, me toca hacer grupo con Ino, Itachi y Sasuke. Naruto y Hinata hacen grupo con Shikamaru y Karin. Antes de salir del salón Tayuya se me acerca con un tapar, es lo que pienso, pues hay muchos pastelillos en el mismo.

─ Que tengas un buen día, amiga ─ añade, para luego dirigirse a los sanitarios de la escuela.

Esa chica es realmente buena, no como el idiota de mi ex que casualmente no ha venido a la escuela menos mal. Cada día que pasa me arrepiento más de haber regresado con él.

Al llegar a la cafetería, junto con Sasuke decidimos decirles la verdad a nuestros amigos. Están reunidos Ino, Itachi –ambos ya lo saben-, Naruto y Hinata.

─ Somos novios─ decimos a ambos que sueltan los postres que degustan. La reacción de Naruto es de total sorpresa mientras que Hinata suelta una risa nerviosa.

─ Pero, teme ustedes eran mejores amigos─ hace referencia.

─ Y eso que tiene dobe─ responde Sasuke. Naruto se encoge de hombros aunque creo que lo único que quiere es llevar a Sasuke a solas y pedirle una explicación.

─ No nada ─ suelta el rubio. ─ Espero que no seas un cabron con Sakura-chan teme.

─ Ella es la chica que siempre esperé ─ dice Sasuke delante de todos. Me sonrojo un montón y aprieto su mano.

─ ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ─ pregunta Hinata.

─ Desde hace un mes─ admito solo para dejar al rubio y a Hinata mudos, creo que no se lo esperaban.

─ Nos lo ocultaron─ responde Naruto, una vena asalta su frente─ pero soy su mejor amigo Sakura-chan. ─ reniega el rubio.

─ Lo sé, pero eres muy bocazas─ resuelvo, ─ No quiero que nadie más sepa sobre nuestra relación, ─ ordeno a los presentes dejando mudo a Sasuke.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunta Naruto.

─ Ya lo hablamos, dobe─ dice Sasuke. Siendo su mejor amigo, creo que es obvio que le haya contado lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Todos los reunidos aceptan, pese a no detallar muy bien los motivos.

…

Salimos juntos hacia la clínica en cuanto las clases terminan, almorzamos en un restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad. A Sasuke y a mí la preocupación nos está matando. Un posible embarazo, me atormente mucho. Ya me imagino la cara de mi mamá si aquello pasa. Sería fatal. Y es que en sí es una madre comprensiva. Itachi nos deja ingresar solos a la consulta. Yami como se llama la doctora que lleva mi caso está en su escritorio analizando los resultados. El rictus de sus cejas se afloja en cuanto nos ve ingresar a la estancia.

─ Buenas tardes─ saludamos ambos a la doctora.

Ella sonríe con reserva y no saluda también.

─ Los resultados ya están listos─ dice un tanto preocupada. La expresión de cara me da un poco de temor.

─ ¿Es grave? ─ pregunta Sasuke.

La doctora afirma con la cabeza.

─ No esta embarazada, Sakura. ─ Es su primera respuesta. Dejo escapar el aire de mis pulmones. Es un alivio que confirme esa respuesta.

─ ¿Entonces que tengo? ─ pregunto. Por los gestos que tiene no creo que sea lo que espero.

─ No sé cómo se lo tomen─ señala.

─ Díganos ya, por favor─ Sasuke tiene el rostro sumamente preocupado.

─ Encontramos altos niveles de Arsénico en tu sangre ─ responde la doctora.

─ ¿Y eso significa? ─ Inquiere Sasuke.

─ Alguien está tratando de envenenarte, Sakura.

…

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó la castaña al ver a su novio cogerse la cabeza para aminorar el dolor que sentía.

─ Sí, no te preocupes ─ respondió el pelinegro.

─ Te ha sentido mal desde ese día del partido ─ le recuerda, mientras va hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

─ Es solo que han sido muchas las cosas, me esfuerzo por recordar. El rostro del asesino, más no puedo─ La mirada de Itachi refleja tristeza.

─ Entiendo, solo que me gustaría que confiaras más en mí, después de todo, somos novios─ le recuerda Izumi.

─ Ya sabes lo que pase hace años. ─ dice haciéndole recordar cómo le contó lo que paso con sus padres, pensando que eso es a lo que se refiere la castaña ─ Me he esforzado por recordar al hombre que mató a mi padre, pero lo último que pude recordar es solo aquel tatuaje y como en un sueño escucho a mi padre decir un nombre que no logro distinguir.

La castaña lo mira enternecida para luego darle un abrazo.

─ Se que debe ser doloroso─ dice para luego sentarse al lado de Itachi quien la mira abrumado ─ Es mejor que descanses─ sugiere.─ Yo ya tengo que irme.

─ Está bien, te veo mañana ─ Itachi se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios.

─ Claro , te quiero mucho.

Al salir de aquella casa Izumi cogió su teléfono, una llamada importante estaba por llegar.

─ ¿Ha habido información importante? ─ pregunta la persona del otro lado de la línea.

─ Aun no lo recuerda─ dice un poco nerviosa.

─ Por ahora está bien─ añade aquella persona.

─ Sí, lo sé─ afirma la castaña.

─ Sabes cuál es tu misión Izumi. No quiero que mezcles sentimientos con aquellas, personas. Recuerda lo que pasó la vez anterior─ ordena.

─ Lo sé muy bien ─ recalca la castaña─ No se preocupe.

Dicho eso colgó la llamada, pese a aquella misión que tenía por órdenes de sus jefes más altos de la organización. Lastimosamente los sentimientos se habían cruzado. Izumi estaba enamorada de Itachi y sabía que aquello solo le traería problemas, pues los planes con la familia Uchiha pronto serian realizados.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias a aquellos lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior y también a aquellos que siguen esta historia que son tímidos y no dejan review xD**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Me encantaría leerlos; saber, sus opiniones y teorías de esta historia :)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sayonara :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **Advertencia: Escenas no aptas para menores de edad xD :P**

* * *

He pensado mucho estos días en lo que nos dijo la doctora en el consultorio a mí y a Sasuke. No lo logro comprender ¿Quién me querría hacer eso? Ya no recibo nada de nadie. He sido un poco descortés con mis amigos cuando tratan de invitarme algo, pero con aquel resultado no sé qué pensar. Sasuke está de acuerdo conmigo de que desconfié de todos y no puedo hacer nada más que darle la razón quiso el enemigo este cerca y no tengo que arriesgarme.

Camino por la sala de mi casa. Las paredes amarillo pastel le dan un contraste pacifico a mi hogar. El gran sofá en el centro de la sala es mi lugar favorito para dormir así que me tiro en él. Es sábado y un día en el que sencillamente me lleva la flojera y no hago nada. Ino salió temprano dijo que iba a una cita, supongo que con su novio, después de todo el hace todo lo posible por verla, pese a que vive fuera. Deben estar aprovechando bien su tiempo juntos. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibuja en mi cara. Yo también quisiera aprovechar este tiempo. Extraño el cuerpo de Sasuke, su reparación agitada y sus dulces jadeos cuando están a punto de llegar a la cima para gritar luego mi nombre.

Lo extraño mucho, pese a verlo todos los días en la escuela. No podemos salir por el tonto castigo de mamá quien por cierto, no sé dónde diablos está. Se supone que ha ido a ver a unas amigas y no tardaría aunque de eso ya haya pasado 2 horas. Si lo llamo a que me haga compañía no estaría mal. Mamá no sabe que es mi novio así que mientras no lo sepa no habrá incomodidad al estar aquí.

Marco su número rápidamente para que luego de 2 timbradas el conteste.

─ Hola amor─ escucho al otro lado de la línea.

─ Hola mi renegón favorito─ respondo rápidamente. ─ ¿Estas ocupado? ─ pregunto.

Sasuke suelta una risa que logro oír.

─ Para ti siempre tengo tiempo libre─ emite. Sonrío, lo quiero aquí conmigo.

Se lo propongo.

─ Quiero que vengas a mi casa. No hay nadie aquí─ susurro bajito.

─ Esperaba que me dijeras que querías salir, pero me parece bien ¿Llevo películas o videojuegos? ─ pregunta.

─ Trae tu Xbox te destrozare─ lo reto. Sasuke se carcajea un rato.

─ Está bien. En 20 minutos estoy allá─ responde. ─ Te amo ─ añade. Mi corazón se dispara de emoción.

─ Yo también─ me apresuro a responder. ─ Te estaré esperando, debo tener una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, siempre que escucho su varonil voz, es así.

Cuelgo la llamada con un sonoro suspiro y corro hacia mi cuarto. Debo de tener baba pegada en la cara por haber dormido casi toda la mañana. Subo las escaleras y llego a mi habitación. No esta desordenada por lo que voy a la ducha a darme un baño rápido.

En menos de 10 minuto estoy aseada y cambiándome. Cojo un short de mi armario y una camiseta blanca. Ropa interior blanca y mis ballerinas que siempre uso en mi casa para mayor comodidad.

Estoy terminando de arreglar mis cabellos en una coleta alta cuando Sasuke toca la puerta. Bajo las escaleras apresurada para abrirle y hacerlo entrar. Es cuando está adentro cuando me jala y me planta un beso. Nos besamos un buen tiempo mientras sus manos recorren mi espalda trazando círculos hasta que lo aparto. El me mira un poco confundido.

─ ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? ─ preguntó. Él me sonríe de lado para luego ir a su auto y sacar una caja donde está la Xbox. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto a prender la tele que tengo ahí y conectarla a consola de video juegos. Sasuke ha traído un montón de discos con juegos, pero yo me decido rápidamente por juegos de velocidad. Crush será el primer juego que jugaremos.

─ ¿Y cuál será la apuesta? ─ pregunta Sasuke al verme colocar el CD en la consola. Volteo a mirarlo y me sonríe de lado. Aprieto el botón y se pone a cargar.

─ Que quieres perder─ pregunto yo en tono sugerente.

─ Tu perderás molesta─ me reta con la mirada. Una mirada que transmite luz y perversión a partes iguales, pero al mismo tiempo que sé que se desconecta de una dolorosa realidad cuando está conmigo.

─ Que tal si apostamos ─ Hay un desafío implícito en el ambiente. Sasuke sonríe de lado. Su sonrisa es una llamada a mi cuerpo para el deseo. Deseo que me toque como siempre que ponga sus manos en mi cuerpo y me haga suspirar, deseo que me bese con pasión hasta llevarme al límite. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Un chasquido de dedos me hace volver al presente donde por supuesto, Sasuke me mira con reproche ha tratado decirme algo y al parecer no lo he escuchado.

─ ¿Qué decías? ─ pregunto avergonzada. Sasuke suelta un bufido.

─ Estaba hablándote del tipo de apuesta ─ dice. ─ Quiero que seas otra vez mi angelito─ su sonrisa de lado me hace hiperventilar. Sé a lo que se refiere, quiere que me ponga otra vez ese atuendo que use en la casa de Kiba.

Por mí no hay problema, es más me gustaría ver otra vez esa mirada que tenía cuando estuvimos juntos aquel día.

─ Está bien─ concuerdo. Sasuke se acerca hacia donde estoy. Me toma de la barbilla y nos besamos. En el beso junta nuestras frentes y me dedica una dulce sonrisa. Mi corazón late apresurado. Mi angelito susurra en mi oído en tono posesivo.

─ Tenemos que jugar ─ digo nerviosa, aunque no se ni porque lo hago. Mis manos lo apartan un poco.

─ ¿Tu qué quieres de mi si pierdo? ─ pregunta Sasuke.

Me tomo unos segundos para pensarlo. Hay muchas cosas que quiero de él, pero la verdad no sé por qué decidirme. Quizá… sí, el clima ha cambiado totalmente y aunque estoy aún recomponiéndome y limpiando el veneno de mi sangre, estos días he querido ir a la playa. Mañana es domingo así que un día en el que podemos salir. Ya veré que le digo a mamá.

Miro a Sasuke a mi costado y se lo cuento.

─ Si es que pierdes, mañana iremos a la playa ─ sugiero. Sasuke me mira y aunque parece que quiere decirme algo. Finalmente no lo hace. Me pasa uno de los mandos y empezamos a jugar.

El juego de crush es uno de mis favoritos. Sasuke tiene ventaja sobre mí por unos segundos, pero en una curva logro alcanzarlo. Los obstáculos mientras avanzamos se van haciendo más dificultosos. Aprieto el mando con más fuerza y la emoción y adrenalina por la velocidad a la que se dirigen los personajes que nos representan en ese mundo virtual hacen que nos riamos.

Es en la segunda vuelta donde le gano la mayor ventaja falta poco para que el juego acabe y me haga de la victoria y sucede, justo al final del camino logro vencer a Sasuke quien se queda con una ceja alzada mientras cruzo la meta. ¡He ganado!

─ ¡Mañana playa! ─ exclamo. Sasuke a mi lado voltea un poco el rostro.

Tira incomodo el mando. No es la primera vez que le gano, pero igual creo que he herido su orgullo así que mientras permanece sentado en mi cama me pongo detrás suyo para pasarle mis brazos por su cuello y darle un abrazo que luego de unos segundos el recibe cogiendo una de mis manos sostenida en su pecho. Escucho el sonido de su corazón y siento el latir del mío. Ambos latimos sincronizados, es la melodía más hermosa que jamás escucharé.

─ Sakura…─susurra captando mi atención. Jala un poco de mi mano.

─ Que... ─ respondo en cuanto me jala a su regazo y me coge de la cintura sentándome en sus piernas.

Alzo la mirada en cuanto me tiene sujeta y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos que posee, lo veo anonadada. Creo que mi corazón se agita más cuando él se inclina para darme un beso en la frente como niña pequeña. Luego el beso desciende y me lo termina dando en la boca.

Nos besamos un buen rato hasta que decido apartarlo un poco. Mamá es impredecible y puede entrar a casa en cualquier instante. Sasuke me zafa de su agarre un poco triste.

─ Revancha─ dice bajito. Yo lo miro y le sonrió. Afirmo con la cabeza.

─ Otra vez te ganare─ añado y cojo el mando para empezar nuevamente a jugar.

Esta vez Sasuke me lleva un poco de ventaja que en pocos segundos logro alcanzar. Ya veré que le pido si es que gano esta vez. Sonrió bajito, pero Sasuke se percata y me mira como si estuviera un poco loquita…

Ya en la recta final del juego no logro pasar un obstáculo antes de que Sasuke me pase. Aprieta con fuerza los botones del mando, ganando velocidad. Son pocos los segundos y… me gana.

Suelto el mando antes de que analice lo que ha pasado. Él me ganó, sonrió por lo inverosímil que puede ser, después de todo, pese a lo orgullosa que a veces soy no me importa mucho que haya ganado. Es más, recibo gustosa un beso de sus labios cuando se acerca a dármelo. Me recuesto en su pecho y permanecemos mucho tiempo abrazados.

Su corazón y el suave tamborileo que escucho es música para mis oídos. Con eso solo confirmo que él me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él.

─ Es un poco raro esto ¿no? ─ comento. Sasuke lo escucha y me mira extrañado.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?─ su mano me acaricia la mejilla.

─ Éramos mejores amigos─ le digo. El ablanda un poco la expresión de su cara. ─ Solo sé, que no sé en qué momento empecé a verte con otros ojos. ─ suelto de repente. No hemos tenido esta conversación antes─ No puedo negar que cuando nos conocimos lo primero que vi, fue lo guapo que eras. Luego empezamos a hablar y entre juegos bromas te volviste mi amigo, mi confidente y muchas veces hasta como un hermano mayor cuando pase por momentos difíciles. Siempre has estado ahí…

Sasuke se sonroja un poco creo que lo he dejado desconcertado.

─ Siempre serás mi amiga ─ responde─ Yo tampoco sé en qué punto de nuestra amistad empecé a verte con otros ojos. Solo sé que siempre has sido una chica especial para mí. Desde que te conocí, yo nunca antes había tenido amigas mujeres. Es más, las rehuía, muchas eran melosas y se dejaban rápido enamorar de mi físico. ─ Lo miro extrañada─ A lo que voy es que no eran como tú. ─ me da otra caricia en la mejilla─ Tú fuiste la primera chica; que me reto; que me dio la mano cuando lo necesite; que estuvo ahí, en las buenas y en las malas. No me percate de lo bella que en realidad eras hasta…

─ El juego en la casa de Kiba─ termino. El asiente. Creo que ha hablado mucho, es más, su rostro esta de un rojo intenso. Sasuke nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras.

─ Te amo Sakura─ dice ─ No sabes cómo tuve que aguantar cuando estabas con Sasori.

─ Yo también te amo. ─ Le respondo─ No sé en qué momento empecé a hacerlo, lo único que sé, es que este sentimiento que siento por ti es más fuerte de lo que una vez pensé sentir por alguien. ─ termino. Siento lo tibias que están mis mejillas. No hemos hablado mucho sobre esto en el tiempo que ha pasado, pero más que novios creo que la relación de amistad y confianza que nos tenemos hace que las debilidades del otro sean superadas por la fortaleza del otro. Nos complementamos: Como amigos, como novios, como amantes.

Sasuke sonríe como nunca antes. Es la sonrisa más dulce que me ha dedicado alguna vez. Me besa en una mejilla en primer lugar y luego ataca nuevamente mis labios. Cientos un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Lo deseo de todas las formas posibles.

Antes de terminar el beso me da un toque en la frente, es su marca personal de decir te amo, creo. Me sonrojo un poco. Una llamada está haciendo que mi celular suene. Y a reticencia debo de atenderla; podría ser algo importante.

Sasuke me despega de su lado "Anda atiende" dice.

El celular reposa en un rincón de mi cómoda junto con una foto de Sasuke, Naruto y yo cuando nos conocimos y participamos en una olimpiada de matemáticas. Kakashi sensei también aparece cogiendo el cabello de ambos que tienen en las manos un trofeo, símbolo de ser el grupo que gano aquel concurso. Sonrió nostálgica. Los años pasan rápido…

Aún recuerdo el grupo que hicimos y como nos amanecimos estudiando para salir victoriosos, pues representábamos a todo el colegio.

Deslizo el patrón de desbloqueo de mi teléfono y escucho a mamá del otro lado.

─ Dime madre.

─ Sakura ¿Estas en casa? ─ pregunta. Es obvio digo mentalmente, después de todo su tonto castigo me tiene encerrada aquí.

─ Sí, mamá─ susurro. ─ ¿Ha pasado algo?

Es raro que me llame cuando sale.

─ No es eso. Es solo que llegaré un poco tarde hoy─ responde. ─ A la hora que llegue tu prima hagan la cena.

─ Está bien─ contesto.

Esta rara ¿Qué tendrá? Su voz suena diferente parece emocionada y feliz. Descarto cualquier idea por el momento.

─ ¿Dónde estás? ─ le pregunto.

─ En una reunión con alguien importante─ dice nerviosa. ─ Te veo en la noche ─ añade. ─ Me esperan.

No me deja preguntarle nada más porque en eso escucho el tono característico de llamada finalizada. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Desde hace unos días está un poco diferente más feliz quizá. Luego de la muerte papá no la había visto así. Su mirada triste y vacía era lo único presente en su rostro.

Un chasquido en frente mío hace que vuelva a la realidad

─ Sasuke─ susurro.

─ Estás ida ─ reprocha mi pelinegro.

Le sonrío, no quiero que se enoje.

─ Es por mamá─ respondo.

─ ¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

─ Esta no sé, diferente estos días.

─ ¿en qué sentido? ─ pregunta.

─ No sé, la veo más feliz que de costumbre. Su humor ha mejorado y tiene un brillo especial en los ojos ─ confieso.

─ Entiendo…─ susurra bajito─ ¿Qué te dijo?

─ Que vendrá tarde, que haga la cena.

─ Eso significa que estaremos tiempo solos mucho tiempo más─ una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su rostro.

─ Si ─ digo bajito. Ya sé a dónde quiere ir.

─ Podríamos aprovecharlo en algo mejor ─ sugiere─ No sé tú…yo…─ mis mejillas se encienden en seguida.

─ Pero…

─ Ehhhh─ pone un dedo en mi boca.

No me deja ponerle un pero a esto porque ataca mis labios y en un instante esta encima mío. Sus manos viajan desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura donde empieza a quitarme la camiseta. Siento la sensación de siempre… deseo. Me saca la camiseta en un instante. Le ayudo alzando los brazos y la ropa interior que me puse hace unas horas queda al descubierto. Yo hago lo mismo con la polera que lleva. Su magnífico torso es un deleite hacia mis vistas, todo en él, es perfecto. Una sonrisa traviesa invade sus besos.

Abre el cierre de mi short y mete la mano por mi ropa interior aun puesta. Siento como introduce unos cuantos dedos dentro de mí y sus caricias hacen que me retuerza de placer. El deseo fluye en el ambiente, en este momento no existimos nada más que él y yo. Mientras avanza en sus caricias un vaivén que hace que jadee al instante; sube con su otra mano mi brasier y empieza a atender mis pezones. La sensación es indescriptible.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegue. Sasuke sigue enterrando sus dedos dentro de mí para mi mayor satisfacción y por fin llego. La oleada de placer es maravillosa. Veo blanco todo blanco y luego de que pasa veo su rostro sonriente como siempre. Está más que preparado para lo siguiente.

─ Creo que ha quedado algo pendiente entre nosotros ─ dice. Lo miro interrogante no sé a qué se refiere. Toma con ambas manos mis senos y los aprieta. Jadeo. Aún estoy sensible.

─ ¿Que-es?─ digo entrecortada.

Sasuke mira mi cuarto hasta detenerse en la ducha.

─ Recuerdas aquella vez que…─ se a lo que se refiere. Esa fue la primera vez que casi lo hicimos. Afirmo.

─ ¿Quieres hacerlo ahí? ─ pregunto. Sasuke me sonríe de lado.

─ Lista ─ me guiña el ojo.

─ Hagámoslo ─ respondo. Y me hizo para darle un beso en los labios. Sasuke me coge de la cintura y empieza a desabrocharme el sostén.

Se quita los calcetines y cuando ambos estamos desnudos me coge en brazos y me lleva hacia la ducha. Con una mano abre la llave y siento el agua un poco fría caer por nuestros hombros. Sasuke rompe el preservativo, previamente sacado de su pantalón y se enfunda su erección. Miro hacia abajo, nunca me cansare de ver lo grande y poderosa que es.

─ Sa-ku-ra─ jadea mi nombre en cuanto está dentro. Siento como mi interior lo encierra. Me siento completa, llena por él. Sasuke me hace ponerme de espaldas y apoyarme con ambas manos contra la pared de la ducha. Coge mi cintura para mayor facilidad de acceso y empieza embestirme implacablemente. El agua que cae por nuestros cuerpos es el único testigo de lo que pasa. El pequeño cuarto de la ducha es el escenario de nuestro acto, los jadeos no cesan. Sasuke me besa el cuello, mientras con una mano me sostiene y la otra coge uno de mis senos. Se siente tan bien…Me siento tan colmada de placer.

Este es el momento en que dejo de ser solo una persona. Nuestras almas se unen en medio de nuestro acto. Siento mi corazón latir: rápido, enamorado.

─ Sasuke ─ grito en cuanto el orgasmo me golpea. Ha sido espectacular. Sasuke aún no termina y sigue embistiéndome con fuerza. No tarda mucho en llegar y es en ese instante donde jadea mi nombre y atrae mi rostro para besarme.

─ Fantasía cumplida─ digo cuando ambos terminamos. Él me sonríe con todo el amor que siente y me acomoda un poco el pelo. Siento lo húmedo que esta.

─ Esta vez no estuvo tu mamá para que nos interrumpiera ─ dice divertido. Es cierto, esta vez no estuvo ella, pero es que la situación ha cambiado. Ambos hemos aceptado lo que sentimos por el otro.

Sasuke coge una de las toallas que hay en el perchero y la envuelve en mi cuerpo. Me coge otra vez en brazos y me lleva hacia la cama. Aun siento el cuerpo lánguido por los dos exquisitos orgasmos que me otorgó.

─ ¿Tienes otra toalla? ─ pregunta. Está totalmente desnudo. Su trasero firme se nota de espaldas. Me dan unas enormes ganas de darle una palmada. Saco ese pensamiento de mi mente. No me atrevería. No sé ni porque lo pienso. Nunca antes he sido tan pervertida.

Sasuke voltea y me mira. Me sonrojo un montón ha pillado que le he estado viendo las nalgas.

─ Están en el segundo cajón de mi cómoda ─ respondo atropellando mis palabras. Estoy un poco avergonzada.

Sasuke abre el cajón y al encontrarla se la pasa por el cuerpo. Está totalmente mojado. Su cabello se notaba más alborotado que nunca.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaura en sus rostros.

─ Me estabas mirando el trasero─ señala, luego de empezar a cambiarse.

Mis orejas queman, porque es cierto.

─ Sí─ respondo tímida─ Sasuke tuerce aún más su sonrisa.

Tan perfecta…

─ Es que me gusta─ le digo un poco cohibida, esto es lo más vergonzoso que he dicho jamás.

─ A mí me gusta el tuyo también─ señala. ─ Pero…. prefiero tus senos. Tienen el tamaño perfecto para caber en mis manos Sa-ku-ra.

Estallamos en carcajadas, si hace un año hubiéramos sabido que estaríamos así, como ahora. Le hubiéramos dicho a esa persona que era un imposible, pero ahora no lo es. Siento que él es perfecto para mí, lo conozco tan bien como creo que nadie lo ha conocido y esa es la conexión más hermosa que tenemos.

─ Hiciste que me sonroje─ digo aun con la cara tibia, muy tibia.

─ Te ves linda así─ me alaga.

Termino de ponerme la ropa cuando Sasuke también está listo. Veo la hora y ya son las 6. Debo ponerme a hacer la cena. Ino no tardará en llegar. Se lo comunicó a Sasuke.

─ Me ayudarías ─ añado.

─ Soy pésimo en cocina, lo sabes─ me recuerda. Sí lo sé aún recuerdo la vez que quemo el agua haciendo café. Dejo que totalmente se evapore. Si no hubiera sido por el increíble olfato de Kiba la casa se hubiera incendiado.

─ Sí, pero yo seré la encargada ─ digo. Sasuke acepta.

…

─ Huele delicioso─ digo. Sasuke asiente con la cabeza.

Ino está con nosotros. Ha llegado cuando he terminado de cocinar. Claro y me ha pillado besándome con mi novio, unos besos que se dirigían a cierta escena que ella conoce al revés y al derecho no por algo me contó que se inició tan solo hace un año.

─ Es cierto─ comenta Ino─ ¿Tu novio sabe cocinar? ─ pregunta la rubia.

─ Es pésimo─ digo a pesar del gruñido que suelta Sasuke.

─Sakura hizo todo─ dice Sasuke. Me mira con reproche, pese a haber dicho esas palabras. ─ Sé que algún día será una buena esposa ─ añade con doble sentido.

Ino nos mira sugerentemente. Nada se le escapa y siento otra vez mi rostro arder.

─ Yo pensé que cocinabas fatal, prima ─ comenta Ino.

─ Hay tutoriales en internet─ digo sin saber porque lo hago. Me he descubierto sola.

─ Así con que eso es…─ Sonríe divertida ante la idea de que busque tutoriales para aprender a cocinar. Sí, sé que es raro, pero es una manera sencilla de saber cocinar. Además, no quiero ser una inútil. Hay chicos que cocinan muy bien como Itachi, yo no puedo quedarme atrás.

Hacemos una pequeña oración por los alimentos y empezamos a degustar la comida. Ino bromea cada vez que puede para diluir la tensión del ambiente y poco a poco resulta. La incomodidad de Sasuke en un principio desaparece. Creo que Ino se ha ganado la amistad de mi novio.

…

─ ¿Ha recordado algo? ─ preguntó el pelirojo viendo a la castaña en frente suyo.

Izumi negó.

─ No, pero si sigue así quizá pronto lo recuerde─ respondió a la persona que más detestaba en toda la faz de la tierra. Kohano Akatsuna, el padre de Sasori.

─ ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en el bar? ─ preguntó cambiando de conversación. Eran sus negocios debía de estar enterado de todo lo que pasaba.

─ Bien─ respondió. ─ Konan, la nueva, ya ha sido transferida a uno de los cuartos de servicios. Ha reportado grandes ganancias en estos días─ odiaba tener que dar detalles sobre ese asqueroso trabajo.

─ Muy bien Izumi, eres mi más leal súbdita. ─ dijo el hombre mayor mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

─ Otra cosa más─ añadió. Izumi ya estaba retirándose del lugar.

─ ¿Que? ─ respondió la castaña.

─ Necesito que compres ropa de mujer. De chicas como de tu edad, ─ explicó─ nada de lo que solemos usar en el bar si no ropa común─ la castaña asintió─ ah─ recordó algo el pelirojo─ También tráele ropa a Lirio, pasa por la joyería y cómprale unos pendientes, pronto será nuestro aniversario─ Recordó que la pelinegra era su esposa ilícitamente, pero lo era.

─ Está bien─ contestó la castaña, mientras por fin salía de ese lugar.

* * *

chan chan Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo.

Es un poco relleno de la historia, en verdad, pronto vendran cosas fuertes que creo que les gustaran

espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?

Sasuke y Sakura terminaron lo que tenían pendiente en la ducha xD

En el capítulo también traté de mostrar la linda relación de amistad que se tienen. No son solo novios, si no los mejores amigos ¿lindo no? jijijiij

Bueno si te gusto el capítulo me lo dirás a través de un review.

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por el apoyo :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **Advertencia: Escenas no aptas para menores de edad xD :P**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

El recorrido a la casa de playa de los Uchihas es tranquilo. Sasuke va adelante con su hermano manejando; mientras yo converso amenamente con la novia de Itachi. Izumi resulta ser alguien súper amable y divertida que con ciertas ocurrencias me saca más de una carcajada.

─ Llegamos ─ dice Sasuke mientras estaciona el auto frente a la casa. No es la primera vez que vengo así que no me sorprendo mucho. Es una casa de tamaño mediano que tiene unos 2 pisos de alto en los cuales hay unas cuantas habitaciones con su respectivo balcón de vista al mar.

─ ¡Sakura- chan! ¡Espéranos!─ grita Naruto estacionando su auto junto con Hinata. Los hemos invitado.

Al principio el trato era ir solo los dos, pero mamá no ha querido y como Ino tuvo que viajar de urgencias por algo que ha pasado en su casa. No hubo otra salida que llamar a mi otra mejor amiga, Hinata.

─ ¡Apúrate dobe! ─ ordena Sasuke mientras saca del auto mi pequeño equipaje.

─ ¿A quién le dices dobe, teme? ─ reprocha Naruto armando un escándalo en el intertanto. Esos dos nunca cambiaran pues empiezan a discutir como de costumbre. Le digo a Izumi e Itachi que entremos mejor, esos dos tienen para rato entre insultos. A veces se comportan como unos críos.

─ Es muy bonita tu casa ─ comenta Izumi a Itachi.

─ Es herencia de nuestro abuelo─ suelta el pelinegro algo ruborizado.

Los dos se embarcan en una conversación sobre los orígenes de aquel lugar y uno que otro comentario sobre la historia de amor del papá de Sasuke y su madre. Es una muy bonita historia de amor que la vida y terceros complicaron y dio punto final. Pero, como ya la conozco y se cuál fue el final, prefiero no escuchar.

Hinata sube conmigo a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Como siempre, escojo la que tiene mejor vista al mar y me tumbo junto con la ojiperla en la cama. Itachi debe de estar muy ocupado con la castaña. Sonrió pervertidamente, últimamente lo estoy siendo en mayor demanda. No creo que se la pase todo el día solamente contándole los orígenes de la casa. Ambos tienen su edad así que esas cosas quizá ya se habrán dado entre ellos.

─ Esos dos nunca cambiaran ─ comento a Hinata refiriéndome a Naruto y Sasuke. Hinata me mira y asiente.

─ Es verdad ─ dice divertida, ha sido testigo de primera mano de las múltiples peleas entre mi novio y el suyo. De repente su expresión cambia ─ Sakura…─ titubea un instante, yo la miro atenta.

─ Dime ─ digo con voz firme.

─ ¿Cómo empezó lo tuyo con Sasuke? ─ pregunta.

Ok, aquello me ha pillado por sorpresa.

La miro unos instantes en los que decido ser sincera, después de todo, es una de mis mejores amigas.

─ No lo sé ─ respondo. ─ Quizá fue algo que solo el tiempo hizo visible. Siempre lo he querido, pero es justo ahora que me di cuenta que no solo amor fraternal era. Yo lo quiero en todo sentido, lo amo.

─ ¿No les importó dañar quizá su amistad? ─ pregunta la ojiperla preocupada.

Sonrío.

Sí nos importa, pero nos complementamos siempre, en todo momento que estamos convencidos que nada ni nadie dañará lo que sentimos. Con el no tengo que aparentar. Nos conocemos tan bien que no hay miedo de fingir ser alguien que no eres para no dañar una relación.

─ Seguimos siendo mejores amigos─ explico─ Nada ha cambiado, solo que ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Hinata se hace roja como un tomate maduro.

─ ¿Entonces tú y él? ya…─ pregunta yo me encojo de hombros. Es lo más normal ¿no?

─ Sí─ respondo. La mandíbula de Hinata desencaja.

─ ¿Cómo fue? ─ pregunta.

─ Maravilloso, mágico. ─ son algunas de las palabras que salen de mis labios. Su expresión cambia.

Hinata está demasiado roja. No será que…

─ ¿Hinata tú y Naruto? No…─ pregunto. Ella niega inmediatamente.

─ Pero llevan meses juntos─ Eso es extraño. Yo pensé que eso ya había pasado entre ellos.

─ Sí, lo sé, pero lo que pasa es que ha habido situaciones y en muchas me he echado para atrás por miedo─ responde la peli azul algo tímida ─ dicen que duele mucho─ argumenta.

A mi mente viene aquel recuerdo de nuestra primera vez y me sonrojo. Sí dolió un poco, pero pasó rápido y fue una experiencia increíble.

─ Un poco─ contesto, ─ pero nada que no pase rápido. Además está el sentimiento que te estas entregando al ser que más amas. Es lindo yo recuerdo aun lo completa que me sentí cuando Sasuke me marcó como suya─ respondo conteniendo el rubor de mis mejillas ¡Que vergonzoso!

Aunque al ver a Hinata creo que sus mejillas se han sonrojado más que las mías.

─ Yo amo mucho a Naruto-kun─ argumenta─ pero tengo miedo a arruinar el momento.

─ Solo has lo que creas correcto─ respondo. Conozco a Hinata desde muy pequeña y se lo tímida que es. No creo que Naruto la obligue a hacer algo que ella no desea. Podrá ser un tonto, pero mi otro mejor amigo es alguien que la quiere mucho y sobre todo respeta.

─ Lo intentaré─ responde colorada.

─ Tienes toda la noche para ver si estas dispuesta─ le guiño el ojo.

─ Es cierto─ responde. ─ Gracias, Sakura. Me mira contenta y se dispone a salir de la habitación. Antes de que llegue a la puerta la detengo. La responsabilidad es lo primero.

─ Toma─ Saco de mi mochila una tira de tres preservativos. Sasuke ha traído un montón. No creo que todos los usemos. Además no quisiera ver a mi amiga con un embarazo a tan temprana edad. Siempre hay que ser responsables cuando la cabeza se calienta.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ pregunta Hinata inspeccionando la tira hasta que se da cuenta de lo que es. Su rostro se torna como el de un tomate maduro.

Es muy gracioso.

─ No quiero un ser tía de un mini dobe ─ bromeo. Hinata suelta una risa un poco avergonzada captando a lo que me refiero.

─ Lo tomaré en cuenta ─ dice. Luego de eso dobla la tira y los pone en el bolsillo de su short.

La miro como sale de la habitación dejándome sola, pero a la vez sintiéndome bien por la conversación que tuvimos. Estos días serán maravillosos.

Y es que aunque mañana es lunes y por ende día de clases. Como un llamado a la buena suerte. Han suspendido las clases y claro nos ha llegado el mail ayer mismo citando que las aulas se estarán preparando para las elecciones del nuevo consejo estudiantil. El cual se elegirá el martes. Claro, para mentes despistadas como las de Naruto aquello es una sorpresa, pero Sasuke y yo ya lo sabíamos desde días antes.

Hoy pasaremos toda la noche en la casa de playa y mañana regresaremos en la tarde a casa. Un fin de semana perfecto.

…

Sasuke llega a la habitación cuando ya he terminado de desempacar. Me mira travieso cuando me ve con el traje de baño puesto. Es un traje de una pieza que se ajusta perfecto a mi cuerpo, que no muestra mucha piel y con el que más me siento cómoda. Su mirada descarada empieza sonrojarme. Camina unos pasos y me coge de la cintura, recibo gustosa sus labios.

La caja de preservativos esta tirada en la cama así que nada le cuesta a Sasuke coger uno y ser uno mismo conmigo, pero recuerdo algo. Los demás están que nos esperan abajo para salir al mar jugar un rato vóley y bañarnos.

─ Sasuke debemos bajar─ digo cuando el empieza a dar pequeños mordiscos por mi cuello.

─ No seas molesta─ regaña. El bikini tiene un escote en V hasta la cintura. Así que nada le cuesta a Sasuke bajar los tirantes para que mis pechos queden al descubierto,

─ Para Sasuke ─ ordeno. Mi excitación empieza a aumentar.

─ Sera rápido ─ emite. Ya no opongo resistencia, pero no duro mucho. Lo deseo. Dejo que haga lo que desea con mi cuerpo.

Sasuke se saca en un instante el short que lleva puesto. Lo mismo hace con el polo y finalmente se quita los bóxer negros que trae. Su hermoso abdomen queda a mi vista, me relamo los labios. Nunca dejare de admirar lo bello que es.

─ Estas ansiosa ─ bromea al ver que no despego mi vista de su parte baja.

Yo afirmo. No tengo porque negar nada.

─ Es lo que siempre provocas en mi─ Me incorporo para sacarme en el traje de baño, mas Sasuke lo impide.

─ Déjatelo puesto ─ pide. Yo lo miro extrañada un rato para luego dejarle a él que tome el control.

Se inclina y empieza a jugar con mis pechos un momento. Luego baja por mi abdomen y en un momento a otro me da la vuelta. El bikini tiene la espalda desnuda así que me ataca por ese lado. Mi respiración se entrecorta y pequeños suspiros emanan de mi boca ¡Quiero que acabe ya!

Sasuke se coloca encima de mí y me hace apoyarme de pies y manos. Nunca lo hemos hecho de esta forma y no sé qué tan placentera será, quiero protestar, pero sus besos en el cuello me están matando.

Escucho como abre el preservativo y es cuestión de minutos para que entre con fuerza en mi cuerpo. Hace a un lado la parte de mi bikini que restringe el acceso y en un sonoro ruido está adentro. Me siento llena. Empieza con un ritmo pausado y delicioso, pero mientras nos acercamos al orgasmo este ritmo se vuelve enloquecedor. Es fabuloso, me siento más receptiva y en cuestión de segundos he experimentado un glorioso orgasmo que hace que mi piel se erice y me deje tambaleante por unos segundos. Sasuke grita mi nombre y yo el suyo ambos nos amamos y esto es la demostración de este amor.

Siento el cuerpo pegajoso, veo a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Ven ─ pide cogiéndome de la cintura con el adentro aun.

Coge suavemente mi cabello y respira su aroma.

─ Te amo Sakura ─ afirma dejando a mi corazón con un incesante latido.

─ Yo también─ emito. Trato de soltarme de su agarre pese a que me siento particularmente bien. ─ Tenemos que bajar ─ concluyo. Sasuke me suelta y por fin puedo ir a cambiarme, soy yo la que rompe la unión entre los dos y siento el vacío en mi interior.

Sasuke se queda en la cama cambiándose y yo voy al baño a secarme el cuerpo y cambiarme de bikini. No sé si este le gustara a Sasuke es uno de dos piezas que muestra mucha piel y que traje por si acaso.

En cuanto termino de cambiarme me veo en el espejo. Hay una mancha rojiza en la piel de mi cuello. Me alarmo, si alguno de los chicos lo ve empezaran a reírse de mí y de Sasuke. Así que vuelvo a mi mochila y saco un poco de maquillaje para poder disimularla. Mi pelo antes atado en una coleta lo dejo suelto en cambio sostenido por una vincha. Ya lista salgo del baño Sasuke está sentado en la cama esperándome. Su mirada se pasea por el pequeño diminuto bikini que llevo.

─ Con este me provocas más─ dice. Mis mejillas se vuelven rojas.

─ Sasuke tenemos que bajar ─ lo incito, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el cuarto. Además, quiero meterme al mar y sentir la calidez de sus aguas. Estoy emocionada.

─ Ya, está bien ─ se incorpora y viene hacia a mí. Me da un beso en la frente y me coge de la cintura. Caminamos juntos hacia la planta baja.

Abajo sentados en ambos sillones están Itachi e Izumi quienes dejan de besarse cuando nos ven y Naruto y Hinata quienes están un poco sonrojados. No será que… No lo creo.

─ Baka ototo-chan. Sí que te demoraste ─ Itachi se dirige a Sasuke con una mirada pervertida. Sasuke se sonroja un poco, pero ignora la pregunta.

─ ¿Qué haremos primero? ─ pregunta a todos.

─ Jugaremos vóley. Chicas vs chicos─ comenta Naruto con energía. Una que en estos momentos está fuera de mi cuerpo ¡Sasuke me dejó exhausta!

Todos están de acuerdo con la idea. Sasuke va hacia el auto y en poco tiempo tiene la pelota en sus manos. Naruto en cambio ha delimitado el campo contando sus pasos.

Me pongo de acuerdo con las chicas y somos las primeras en sacar. La pequeña net que esta plantada es atacada por el poderoso mate de Izumi. Me quedo sorprendida ha sacado tan fuerte que ha dejado a Naruto azul.

¿Practicará artes marciales?

Dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en el partido de vóley. Les sacamos ventaja rápidamente a los chicos y ganamos en el primer set. En el segundo, los chicos han mejorado sus estrategias y se la llevan. Es en el último donde ganamos 2 vs 1 y nos hacemos de la victoria. La apuesta es que quienes perdieran haría la cena, porque el almuerzo ha sido traído ya de casa de Sasuke, Itachi lo ha preparado y es más que obvio que estará delicioso.

Descansamos unos instantes bajo las sombras de algunas palmeras en la playa. Sasuke me hace sentarme entre sus piernas y recostarme en su pecho. Hinata y Naruto están en la misma posición. Los únicos que han subido a las habitaciones son Izumi e Itachi alegando que se les ha olvidado algo. Sí, claro. "Algo" sonrió pervertidamente en mis adentros y me recuesto un poco más en el pecho de Sasuke. Es tan cálido…

…

Siento el agua hasta la cintura mientras Sasuke me carga en medio de las olas. Es tibia y relajante. De pronto Sasuke me suelta y yo empiezo a nadar un poco Sasuke va detrás mío y en cuestión de segundos me da vueltas en el agua. Yo pongo las manos en su cuello para obtener estabilidad y me carga "ayudándome a nadar" Suelto una risita.

Nos la pasamos jugando a atraparnos en medio de las olas. Claro, él es más rápido que yo y cada vez que lo hace me planta unos besos que prolongamos mucho tiempo. Es genial.

Pronto notamos que el sol está más fuerte y regresamos a casa. Un ruido de mi estómago ha sido la alerta de que ya es hora del almuerzo.

Llegamos a la casa y bajo las sombras de algunas palmeras que hay sacamos una mesa. Con la brisa. El sol y el refrescante aire es el mejor ambiente para almorzar.

Itachi trae una olla donde está la comida mientras Izumi saca los platos. Ambos se ofrecen a servirnos y nosotros recibimos gustos de sus manos la comida preparada. ¡Se ve deliciosa!

Ataco mi plato sintiendo lo exquisita que esta. Los demás hacen lo mismo y juntos terminamos el almuerzo entre charlas y risas. Me entero de que Sasuke intento cocinar aquella mañana con Itachi y quemo una olla de comida. Todos reímos amenamente mientras el renegón de mi novio se enfurruña en su sitio.

Ya tendré toda la noche para mejorar su estado de ánimo…

La tarde la pasamos entre risas juegos y bromas. Jugamos otra vez vóley, pero contrario a la vez anterior los muchachos ganan y entonces decidimos que ayudaremos todos en la cena. La playa es un lugar que tiene un sitio para pescar. Los chicos según se van a hacerlo, pero son tan torpes que no cazan nada. En cambio, se van a una tienda cercana en el auto y traen carne para asarla. Hay una enorme parrilla en la casa.

Ayudamos a Itachi a preparar la carne y aprendo un poco de condimentos. Sasuke ayuda a Naruto a encender la parrilla y son ellos dos los que se encargan de asar la carne. Hinata e Izumi se encargan de los acompañantes, mientras yo me encargo de algunas cremas. Este trabajo en equipo es ameno que terminamos agotados pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Creo que este día ha sido espectacular y ha ayudado a conocernos mejor; además, de que ha fortalecido nuestra amistad.

Al llegar la noche, luego de la cena, Camino junto con Sasuke por la playa. El lugar es solitario, la ciudad más cercana está a 15 minutos en auto así que estamos algo alejados del resto del mundo. Ambos disfrutamos de la compañía del otro.

─ Sasuke ¿Qué haces? ─ pregunto cuando Sasuke se queda estático un momento y se arrodilla en el suelo para escribir algo.

─ Sakura─ me llama yo me inclino hacia él.

─ ¿Qué? ─ emito una de sus manos me acaricia mi mejilla.

─ Quiero que ambos escribamos nuestros nombres en la arena─ lo miro un poco sorprendida.

─ No entiendo─ admito.

─ quiero que nos prometamos algo.

─ Está bien─ digo sin saber a qué se refiere. ─ ¿Cuál es la promesa?

─ Quiero que me jures que nunca te olvidaras de mí. Así como yo te prometeré que jamás me olvidare de ti.

─ Hablas como si algo malo fuera a pasar ─ sonrío ¡Que ilógico!

─ No es eso. Solo que deseo que lo nuestro dure para siempre, pero somos jóvenes nada dice que algún día las cosas no cambiaran. Eres una persona especial para mí. ─ me coge las manos para acercárselas al corazón. Lo siento latir apresurado ─ Contigo aprendí lo que es el amor verdadero, pero nada quita que mañana algún suceso nos separe.

Las mejillas de Sasuke están rojas. Sé que debe ser difícil para él decir algo así pues no está en su naturaleza ser tan sincero ni mostrar sus debilidades.

─ Yo nunca me olvidare de ti ─ prometo, junto su meñique con el mío. ─ Es una promesa de amigos, novios y amantes ─ sonrío contra su boca para luego besarnos un rato.

Sasuke termina de escribir su nombre con el mío en la arena. Lo encierra en un corazón ¡Que tierno!. Luego de eso vemos como el mar se lleva nuestros nombres sellando nuestra promesa para siempre.

 _Prometo nunca olvidarme de ti, Sasuke._

…

Llego a casa antes de las 6 de la tarde. Mamá va recibirme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que yo rápido correspondo. Me pregunta cómo me fue y yo le respondo que bien, aunque mi mente responde que es un más que bien. Ha sido unos de los mejores días de mi vida. Anoche Sasuke me demostró de muchas formas lo mucho que me ama. Luego del pacto hicimos el amor hasta cansarnos así que lo único que deseo luego del interrogatorio de mamá es cenar e ir a dormir. Mañana será un día estresante…

…

Caminó en busca de su presa. Todo estaba planeado estratégicamente para ese día. No soportaría más tiempo sin que ella le perteneciera. El chico de buenos sentimientos había muerto el día en que el Uchiha se metió con la única mujer que realmente le había interesado. Poco ahora le importaba la promesa que tuvo con su abuela el día en que murió.

‹‹ Prométeme que no seguirás los pasos de tu padre y ayudaras a aquella mujer››

Lo hubiera hecho, claro. Si el Uchiha no se hubiera metido con su novia y es que desde el momento en que regreso a aquella ciudad había estado enterado de lo que había pasado con Sakura. Sabia del tipo con el que estuvo después de él y también estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Kiba días antes de su regreso. El Uchiha era una amenaza más peligrosa que cualquier otro hombre. Él era su mejor amigo uno que la conocía mejor que él, uno del que si se enamoraba, la perdería para siempre. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas hasta que las confirmó cuando los vio en aquella fiesta.

 _‹‹_ _La secuestraremos. Es tuya››_

Las palabras de su padre aun persistían en su mente.

 _‹‹_ _Sakura y Sasuke han hecho pública su relación con sus amigos››_

Fueron las palabras de Tayuya.

Y por último…

 _‹‹_ _Sasori eres el mejor de novio del mundo››_

Recordaba como Sakura se las había dicho cuando en su primer noviazgo le había llevado un enorme peluche con su pastel de cumpleaños. En ese tiempo se notaba que lo quería, pero ahora esos sentimientos no estaban en su rostro. El haría que vuelvan como sea.

─ Jefe está saliendo─ llamó uno de los subordinados de su padre. Él dirigía todo desde su casa.

─ Ya saben lo que sigue─ ordenó el pelirojo mayor…

.

.

.

* * *

Y este es el final del capítulo. Aviso de antemano que el drama se acerca. Así que vayan preparando pañuelos okno (broma).

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?

Criticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones todo es bienvenido. Una palabra de aliento siempre ayuda a inspirarse a un escritor o intento de escritor en mi caso XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior y también a aquellas que son tímidas y no dejan review xD,pero que están al pendiente de cada actualización :3

PD: Es algo que ya publique en otra de mis historias y es que ya salí de vacaciones así que trataré de terminar esta historia a la que solo le faltan 6 capítulos así que la actualización sera semanal o en menos tiempo. Estén pendientes.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de mi mesa de votación. El lugar está hecho un caos y es que al parecer han adoptado otro sistema en cuanto a la repartición de electores. El sistema anterior era de acuerdo al grado. Cada elector votaba en un salón donde solo había personas de su grado. Ahora lo han hecho alfabéticamente y estoy sufriendo para encontrar el aula donde vota la bendita "H".

¡Qué estrés!

Doblo por la derecha. El high school es enorme así que ya siento los pies algo adormecidos por tanto caminar. Sasuke fue muy afortunado de que su mesa de votación quedara en las primeras aulas de la entrada. Y lo mismo pasó con Naruto dado que de ambos su apellido empieza con "U". Si tan solo encontrará alguien que también apellidara con la "H" Escaneo en mis memorias recordando el apellido de cada uno de mis compañeros de clases. Soy pésima en eso siempre me olvido hasta de los nombres, pero nada pierdo intentándolo. Duro unos instantes en esa tarea hasta que…

─ ¡Bingo! ─ suelto sin pensar que hay personas a mi alrededor. Oigo unos murmullos cerca de donde estoy, pero poco me importan lo que piensen lo único que importa es lo que acabo de recordar. Hinata vota en el mismo lugar que yo.

Saco el celular de mi mochila y le doy una timbrada.

─ Dime Sakura ¿Qué paso? ─ habla la Hyuga.

─ ¿Dónde estás? ─ pregunto.

─ En mi casa ─ responde─ Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, dentro de media hora estoy allá.

¡Qué mala suerte!

Hago un puchero para luego seguir hablándole.

─ ¿Sabes dónde toca votar a la letra "H"? ─ pregunto ojala que sepa.

Un sonido silencioso se produce del otro lado.

─ Revisa tu correo. El mail lo enviaron ayer a las 11 de la noche ahí están el número de aulas y la ubicación exacta.

Pero que torpe he sido.

─ Gracias Hina ─ corto la llamada.

Conecto mi paquete de datos del móvil y busco en mi g-mail y encuentro el mensaje. Es el aula C-13. Me regaño mentalmente por no haber abierto antes mi correo. Doblo por el siguiente pasillo y encuentro la dichosa aula, pero algo capta mi atención. Hay muchos chicos en las afueras, pero ninguno hace ademanes de entrar ¿Qué habrá pasado? Encojo mis hombros restándole importancia y entro, pese a las advertencias de varios de los chicos que me dicen que no lo haga.

¿Qué no entienden que no todos no tenemos que hacer?

¡Quiero salir de esto ya!

Error.

─ Señorita Haruno─ llama la directora con una sonrisa. Observo los puestos de los miembros de mesa de la elección y observo que solo hay dos, falta uno. ─ Estábamos esperando que alguien entrara para que cumpla con esta gran tarea ─ una gota de sudor baja por mi frente

No, no, no.

Lo siguiente que escucho daña mi hermoso día para siempre.

─ ¿Qué tarea? ─ me hago la desentendida. La directora sonríe.

─ Usted será miembro de mesa.

Adiós escape con Sasuke.

Bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, no puedo decirle que no y tampoco puedo protestar son leyes de la escuela que tengo que cumplir. Es mi deber como alumna de la institución. No debí de entrar.

¡Maldición!

Una vez que me siento en las mesas junto con los demás chicos empiezan a entrar los estudiantes a votar. Me ponen la difícil tarea de ser secretaria de mesa. Tengo que estar buscando el nombre de los alumnos para luego hacerles firmar y hacer que su huella digital este en el lugar correcto de la lista de electores. Algunos chicos me miran coquetos mientras lo hago. He traído puesto un vestido que muestra un poco de pecho así que al bajar la vista hacia donde estoy sonríen lascivos.

Tenía ganas de salir con Sasuke una vez que esta elección terminara. Habíamos planeado ir a almorzar juntos.

Hinata llega una hora después de que me asignan este cargo se sorprende un poco cuando me ve sentada ahí y yo solo atino decirle que le diga a Sasuke que me traiga el almuerzo. ¡Joder!, si no puedo ni sacar el celular. A cada minuto que pasa me siento peor creo que terminaré el día con las extremidades entumecidas y eso que falta aún el conteo de votos. La posición en la que estoy sentada es muy incómoda.

La llegada de mi almuerzo es más amena Sasuke me lo ha traído y me dice que llamó a mamá para que supiera donde estoy. Suspiro de alivio. El almuerzo esta delicioso no tengo que ser adivina para saber que Sasuke hizo cocinar a su hermano. Sonrió a mis adentros. Es el mejor novio y amigo que he tenido.

Una vez que termino se despide de mí con un beso en la frente y me dice que no podrá recogerme porque irá con Itachi a una consulta sobre los mareos que tiene últimamente y es que parece ser que ese golpe que se dio el día del partido tuvo sus consecuencias. Le digo que no se preocupe que iré sola a casa o llamaré a Naruto. Mi casa no esta tan lejos así que no es necesario que se preocupe tanto. Observo a mi chico salir de la estancia y suspiro enamorada aunque mirando de reojo hay muchas chicas que miran embobadas su andar.

¡Já ilusas! ¡Es mío!

Volteo a mirarlas y pongo la peor mirada de chica marcando territorio. Ellas voltean el rostro y dejan de mirarlos. Así me gusta.

Sigo con mi tarea de miembro de mesa por unas horas más. Hasta que la mesa se cierra a eso de las 4 de la tarde. El presidente de mesa dice que tenemos que empezar el conteo. Otra cosa igual de estresante. No nos percatamos y por mi falta de capacitación dañamos una que otra acta. Es tardísimo la hora en que salimos.

Camino unos instantes hacia la salida y llamo a Naruto tal como me dijo Sasuke para que vaya a recogerme, pero me dice que no, pues está en una cita con Hinata. Este día esta de pura mala suerte. Rápidamente timbro a Sasuke de seguro ya ha salido del consultorio. Me contesta y dice que lo espere en la esquina de la escuela. Con un "Nos vemos dentro de un rato" Nos despedimos. Veo a un par de transeúntes yendo y viniendo por el lugar. Me recuesto en las paredes del gran edificio a esperar. Los pies me están matando. Lo único que quiero es llegar y tirarme en mi cama. Aunque un buen plan también seria persuadir a mi novio de que nos escapemos un rato. Hace tanto tiempo que no vamos a nuestro lugar especial…

El ruido de un motor acercándose irrumpe mis pensamientos. Una camioneta con lunas polarizadas estaciona frente al lugar donde estoy.

Los miro curiosa ¿A quién buscaran?

Es extraño.

La alarma de peligro me asecha cuando veo a un sujeto salir de aquel vehículo. Sus pintas no son nada agradables. Lleva un arma en el lado derecho de la cadera, además de un pasamontaña. Observo como en cámara lenta cuando dos más se unen saliendo de las puertas de atrás tienen la misma apariencia que el sujeto anterior. Hago lo único que puedo en ese momento me largo a correr.

─ No escaparas bonita ─ dice un sujeto quien me coge de espaldas.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ murmuro mientras siento un pañuelo cubriendo mi cara. Subo mis manos a mi rostro tratando de quitármelo e incluso contengo la respiración, pero creo que no da efecto. El cuerpo se me adormece. Trato de quitármelo de encima con movimientos bruscos pero el sujeto es más grande y con más fuerzas que yo. Tengo sueño, mucho sueño. Poco a poco caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

─ Sasori ─ logro escuchar antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

…

Dejo a Itachi en la casa con las enormes compras que hemos hecho. El doctor ha recetado un montón de medicinas para los dolores de cabeza que ha tenido. Incluso hoy pidió una resonancia magnética para descartar cualquier problema. Nos ha llenado la tarde hablándonos de las muchas causas de los dolores de cabeza. Enumerándonos desde obsesos en el cerebro y tumores cancerígenos. Además está el hecho del coma que lo tuvo en cama tantos años. Su situación está empezando a preocuparme un poco.

Camino unos segundos por mi habitación hasta que un mensaje de una persona que he tratado de evitar me llega. Sakura no sabe nada de esto.

─ Dime Tayuya ─ contesto al mensaje que me ha enviado.

─ ¿Podríamos salir hoy?

No sé qué quiere, piensa que porque hace más de un mes salí con ella estoy interesado. Esa chica no me agrada para nada. Además se a lo que se dedica, si podría llamarse a aquello trabajo…

Traté de sacarle información porque tengo una ligera sospecha de que ella está involucrada en esa organización que tiene a mamá, pero de ahí a querer estar en una relación con ella, jamás. Mi única novia es la molesta de mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Sonrío imaginando su rostro y su bella sonrisa. Es mi chica ideal.

Con un "No" en mensaje espero que sea suficiente. Ya me ha amenazado últimamente con decirle a Sakura que nos besamos, pero lo que no sabe es que Sakura ya lo sabe. Se lo conté el día en que me sinceré con ella sobre todo lo último que ha pasado, el incidente con mamá. Además desde la fiesta en la casa de Kiba y aquella conversación que oímos. Sakura sabía que la buscaría para sacarle información. Que seguiría sus pasos.

Dentro un rato a mi portátil y empiezo a navegar por internet para quitarme todos los malos pensamientos de encima, pero aquello no dura mucho.

Encuentro en mi imbox de Facebook otro mensaje de Sasori

¿Qué querrá ese imbécil?

Lo ignoro como el resto de mensajes que me ha enviado y en eso el dobe empieza a molestarme por el chat. Es realmente todo un Usuratoncachi cuando se lo propone y es cuestión de segundos para que me saque de mis casillas.

Entiendo que este más que feliz porque Hinata se lo haya dado, pero ya me están perturbando sus mensajes. No tiene por qué contármelo tooodo. Hoy en la mañana un par de chicas nos miraron raro cuando en plena cola me empezó a contar lo que había sucedido el domingo. A veces Naruto es demasiado espontaneo y boca suelta. Hace del evento del siglo la pérdida de su virginidad.

Cierro la laptop cuando me aburro de estar tanto tiempo en internet y le mando un mensaje a Sakura. Seguro ya debe de estar en su casa consulto la hora en mi reloj. Ya van a ser casi las 7 de la noche. Sí, es más que obvio que está allá. Olvide preguntarle a Naruto si fue a recogerla.

Llamo un par de veces a su móvil para preguntarle si ya está en casa.

Ella no me contesta y empiezo a alarmarme. ¿Dónde está?

La desesperación desaparece cuando me llama y me dice para ir a recogerla del high school porque recién está por salir pues recién termina su tarea. Fue un poco gracioso verla de miembro de mesa, pero eso le pasa por burlarse del dobe y de mí el año pasado cuando nos tocó serlo. Sonrío un poco pensando en su sexy trasero sentado todo el día en el aula. Sé los horrores que duele estar en esa posición tan incómoda.

Me dirijo al garaje y saco mi auto. Le dije que en 10 minutos estaré allá y pienso cumplirlo no quiero que se enfade tiene un carácter un poco explosivo que me encanta y atemoriza a partes iguales.

Salgo en el auto y me dirijo al high school.

Al llegar al lugar acordado donde la recogería no la encuentro por ningún lado. Es extraño. Le dije que me esperara justo aquí. Doy la vuelta por el mismo sitio una y otra vez con el pánico apoderándose de mí en cada instante ¿Dónde está? Cojo mi celular y timbro el suyo. La música unos metros lejos de mí me alerta. En la vereda prendido por la reciente llamada se encuentra su celular. Mi pecho escuece. El latido incesante lo siento doloroso como la premonición de que algo malo acaba de suceder. Cuando encuentro al lado del celular la cadena que le regale en nuestro primer mes de novios. Miles de teorías se forman en mi mente, pero la peor es pensar que alguien le ha hecho daño. Recojo el celular con una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla y lo acerco a mi corazón. Ella no está. Algo malo ha pasado.

 _Sakura, no soy nada sin ti._

…

Mi cabeza duele horrores, tanto que siento que va a estallar. Trato de identificar donde estoy, pero la oscuridad aun nubla mi vista. Una voces se oyen cerca ¿Qué ha pasado? Me incorporo pensando que es otro de aquellos mareos que he tenido y que Sasuke está cerca, pero no lo veo en ningún lugar. Mientras pasan los segundos la vista se me vuelve más nítida y veo una habitación que en definitiva no es la mía. La inspecciono detalladamente tengo la sensación de haber estado ya aquí.

Una punzada de dolor me coge desprevenida.

Me cojo la cabeza con ambas manos ¡Siento que explotará!

Por el pasillo escucho unos pasos ¿Será alguno de mis amigos?

Una voz familiar se escucha en el pasillo ¿Qué hace él aquí?

De pronto mi mente es inundada por los recuerdos anteriores a mi desmayo. Estaba esperando a Sasuke cuando unos sujetos vinieron y me…

─ ¡No puede ser! ─ grito cuando recuerdo que paso en realidad.

¿Qué querrán de mí?

El pánico se apodera de mí. Esto no puede ser posible.

 _No, no, no_

Me repito internamente.

La cerradura de la puerta es abierta dejándome ver una cabellera de un color sumamente familiar. Es mi ex con una mirada de total satisfacción ¿Qué quiere hacer conmigo?

Tengo mucho miedo.

Sasori sonríe al verme en la cama. Trato de incorporarme para enfrentarlo pero siento algo que aprieta mis muñecas. Bajo la vista y me doy cuenta que están siendo apresadas por unas cuerdas. Esto me da demasiado mala espina. Mi corazón late tan apresurado que siento que se me saldrá del pecho.

─ Por fin juntos los dos ─ Sasori se acerca a mi lado para acariciarme el rostro. Doy un respingo impidiendo que me toque. Está loco.

─ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ─ pregunto. Su mirada enferma me demuestra que no tiene buenas intenciones.

 _¡Dios! ¡Ayúdame!_

Sasori sonríe frente a mi pregunta. No me responde. En cambio, se dedica a acariciarme el rostro con algo de ¿delicadeza?

Sasuke tenía razón él no está en sus facultades mentales.

─ Yo quiero todo de ti ─ susurra cerca de mi oído. Su cálido aliento me provoca nauseas. Sus manos empiezan a manosear indiscretamente mis piernas.

 _¡Quiere abusar de mí!_

─ Suéltame, por favor ─ suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Para que vayas a revolcarte con el idiota de Uchiha, jamás. ─ Sus ojos delatan odio a todas las luces. Una lágrima empieza a deslizarse por mi mejilla.

 _Sasuke sácame de aquí._

Tiemblo pensando que sus manos pronto profanaran mi cuerpo que solo le pertenece a él.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ me hago la desentendida. Quizá negarlo todo me ayude a que me suelte. Quizá se calme y me deje salir.

Quizá...

─ No me creas imbécil Sakura─ Sasori saca su carísimo celular y me enseña unas fotos mías y de Sasuke de hace poco más de un mes besándonos en un parque.

 _¡Nos estuvo espiando!_

─ Me estuviste espiando ─ murmuro. El pelirojo asiente mientras sus manos viajan hacia mis piernas frotándolas y restregándolas ¡No quiero que me toque!

─ Sé que te revuelcas con él también ─ me mira con un odio infinito en los ojos. Yo solo sé que me quiero morir. Sus manos indecorosas están que me tocan sin consentimiento alguno. Estoy a la merced de este loco que no sé qué tenga en mente hacerme.

─ Mi vida privada no te interesa─ contesto.

─ Eres una zorra ─ tira de mi cabello hacia atrás dejándome con un poco de dolor. Mis ojos derraman más lágrimas a cada segundo que pasa.

─ Déjame ir por favor ─ suplico─ No diré nada, solo quiero irme. ─ lo miro tratando de que mi mirada lo haga ablandarse como cuando éramos novios, mas no sucede.

Abusará de mí.

─ No, Sakura. Tú eres mía─ gira mi rostro y siento sus labios sobre los míos. Intenta desesperadamente que yo entreabra los labios, pero yo me rehusó y me muerde sacándome sangre en el proceso. Un gemido de dolor escapa de mis labios y empieza besarme bruscamente. Las lágrimas desbordan por mis mejillas.

 _¡No quiero que me toque! ¡Quiero que me suelte!_

 _Su tacto me da asco._

 _¿Sasuke dónde estás?_

─ Suéltame ─ suplico cuando el da un poco de tregua a mi boca.

─ No, Sakura ─ es su respuesta ─ Hoy tú serás mía ─ empiezo a temblar en su manos. El cuerpo me convulsiona del llanto mientras él se aventura por el vestido que llevo. Sus manos empiezan a descubrir la piel de mis piernas dándome arcadas en el proceso.

 _Sasuke ven y sálvame…_

Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando una de sus manos alcanza mi intimidad y frota con sus dedos por encima de mi ropa interior. Nunca me imaginé estar en esta situación. Como quisiera que no fuera real, que fuera una pesadilla, pero no es así. El dolor que siento por el tirón de cabello está presente. Él está encima de mí aventurándose en mi cuerpo. Uno que desde hace mucho se rehúsa a su tacto. Uno que solo le pertenece a Sasuke. Viene a mi mente el recuerdo de aquel primer novio que tuve. Esta persona que está entre mis piernas no es él. Él Sasori que conocí era un chico diferente. Este el cual está abusando de mí no es el chico del que alguna vez me enamoré.

Sus manos se deslizan por mis bragas dejándome una sensación de asco.

 _Deja de tocarme, deja de tocarme._

 _No soy tuya nunca lo seré_

Parece que lo que pasa es irreal grito en mi inconsciente, pero me quedo inmóvil ante su tacto. Ya no puedo decir palabra alguna. Quiero gritar y siento como si algo en mi interior restringiera todo. Mi voz, mis movimientos.

 _Soy solo de Sasuke ¡Suéltame!_

De pronto escucho la melodía de una llamada entrante. Sasori deja de tocarme y mira la cama donde está el celular con el que me enseño con las fotos de mi supuesta traición. Veo como desliza el patrón de desbloqueo y atiende la llamada saliendo de la habitación. Un suspiro de alivio sale de mis labios todo esto parece la peor de mis pesadillas muevo los ojos de un lugar a otro y trato de hablar. Un "a" escapa de mis labios. Ha pasado, pero aún sigo con miedo, sé que regresará terminar lo que empezó. Ruego en mi mente que ojala se vaya lejos y nunca regrese. Veo mi vestido y trato de moverme para hacer que vuelva a su posición original siento el asco por lo que hace unos minutos intento hacerme.

…

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ preguntó la pelinegra refiriéndose a Sakura.

La mujer frente a ella solo pudo acercársele para dejarle una nota. Era muy peligroso que supiera de más. Luego de eso empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

─ Espera ─ la llamó antes que salga. ─ Haz todo a tu alcance para que ella venga a este lugar─ la mujer asintió antes de por fin tirar de la puerta y dejarla sola. Aquella mujer era el único vínculo que tenía con el exterior y la única que podía entrar y salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

Mikoto recorrió el cuarto una y otra vez mientras recordaba las crueles palabras de su captor

 _Estaba leyendo un libro cuando el pelirojo apareció por la puerta de la habitación. Su sonrisa prepotente solo traía malas noticias y es que ya estaba enterada desde hacía mucho sobre lo que pasaba con Sasuke y la ex novia de Sasori._

 _‹‹_ _La historia se repitió››_

 _Hola ─ Saludó la pelinegra con timidez. El pelirojo se le acercó para luego besarla bruscamente a lo que ella tuvo que dejarse. Estar tantos años bajo su merced le había enseñado una cosa, y es que era mejor obedecerlo o algo malo le sucedería. Algunas marcas de piel marchita en su espalda habían sido el resultado de dar una respuesta incorrecta frente a él._

 _Hola mi Lirio─ el pelirojo tomó un mechón de su cabellos aspirando un poco de su aroma._

 _Te noto contento─ la pelinegra frotó su espalda reconfortándolo. ─ ¿ha habido nuevas capturas? ─ preguntó recordando lo mucho que le gustaba al pelirojo hablar de sus negocios._

 _Es algo mejor─ sonrío con suficiencia._

 _¿Ahora en que estaría pensando?_

 _Puedes decírmelo, yo soy una tumba ─ la pelinegra trató de persuadirlo._

 _Tienes que serlo ─ le acarició el rostro bajando desde su pómulo hasta su barbilla ─ O te convertirás en una ─ advirtió. Mikoto sintió como su corazón latió apresurado, pese a eso la postura en la que estaba y el relajamiento de hombros que tenía el pelirojo solo significaba una cosa. Hablaría de lo que estaba sucediendo ─ Bien sabes que nadie se mete con lo que es de un Akatsuna─ sonrió burlón recordándole prácticamente que ella era de su propiedad─ Sakura pronto nos vendrá a hacer compañía─ Mikoto se asustó con aquello, secuestrarían a la novia de su hijo._

 _Eso no podía ser cierto._

 _Pero… ─ susurró para sí misma la pelinegra._

 _Nada de peros. ─ el pelirojo puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios. ─ Es el castigo del idiota de tu hijo por querer algo que no es suyo._

Recordó aquello con primicia claridad, no quería ni imaginar el dolor en rostro de su hijo. Suficiente tenía con no estar a su lado apoyándolo para ahora ver como la mujer que él amaba se convertía en otra más de las recluidas del lugar.

Tenía que salvar a Sakura como sea.

…

Sasori contestó furioso el celular. Estuvo a punto, tan cerca, de tenerla entre sus brazos que el pensar que se le había escapado por fin la oportunidad lo tenía en ese estado. Su padre le había llamado para decirle que tenía que viajar lo más rápido posible a una de las ciudades cercanas. Había nueva "mercancía" en camino.

Llamo enérgicamente a Kimimaro para que lo acompañe y puso a uno de los esbirros de su padre como custodia de su prisionera. Había sida salvada por aquella llamada, mas eso no sería por mucho tiempo. Sakura seria suya, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Puso en marcha el auto rápidamente, necesitaba terminar con el encargo de una vez por todas. Una erección frustrada en sus pantalones al imaginarla tendida en aquella posición tenía que descargarse cuanto menos tiempo posible pudiera hacer falta.

Le haría el amor tan fieramente que quedaría en su memoria para siempre y borraría cada vestigio que el Uchiha dejó. Quedaría marcado como un recuerdo imborrable para ella.

Sí, eso haría.

* * *

Y este es el final del capítulo. Bueno sucedió lo que se esperaba. Sasori y su padre ya efectuaron su vil plan. Ahora Sakura tendrá que verselas por si misma y sufrir en silencio todo lo que el enfermo de su ex quiera hacerle :( :(

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?

Criticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones todo es bienvenido. Una palabra de aliento siempre ayuda a inspirarse a un escritor o intento de escritor en mi caso XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a las personas que comentan y también a aquellas que son tímidas y no dejan review xD,pero que están al pendiente de cada actualización :3

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

.

Llamo a la madre de Sakura en cuanto subo al auto quizá solo este que me alerte en vano, aunque mi corazón diga que no es así. El sonido del celular timbrando se asemeja al tic tac de un reloj mientras los minutos pasan. Son los minutos que corren en nuestra contra. La primera llamada suena 3 veces más el celular no es contestado. A cada segundo mi corazón se acelera más. Marco una vez más y espero. Después de llamarla dos veces por fin contesta.

Saludo con calma a mi suegra y ella me devuelve el saludo.

─ dime Sasuke─ contesta.

─ ¿Sakura está en su casa?

Del otro lado se escucha un sonido cortante que hace que mi corazón lata apresurado.

 _¡Joder conteste!_

─ ¿No está contigo? ─ pregunta del otro lado.

 _No, no pueden ser ciertas mis sospechas._

─ No señora─ respondo al instante ─ Vine a recogerla, pero cuando llegue no estaba aquí. Encontré su celular tirado en la vereda. ─ con lo último casi se me corta la voz, pero no sucede me repito una y otra vez que está bien que seguro esta con las chicas.

 _¡Las chicas!_

Corto la llamada con la madre de Sakura dejándola desconcertada a la vez de aliviada en cuanto le digo que quizá este con las chicas. Llamo a Hinata quien al principio se muestra sorprendida cuando le pregunto si esta con Sakura luego de unos instantes me contesta que tampoco sabe dónde está ella y que pensaba que yo la iba a ir a recoger, joder estoy a punto de llegar a casa y ella no está por ningún lado. Mi corazón late arrítmicamente cada segundo que pasa concluye que Sakura está en peligro.

Llego a casa con un latir desesperado esta angustia me está matando. No puede ser.

Encajo la llave en la puerta, esperando que mágicamente alguien me diga que ya apareció. Mas no sucede por el pasillo puedo ver a alguien, mientras me acerco logro distinguirlo. Es Itachi quien sostiene un sobre en la mano. Itachi me dirige una mirada de reconocimiento para luego empezar a hablar.

─ Ototo creo que debes ver esto ─ habla con una seriedad poco usual en su rostro.

Observo sus manos es un sobre como de una carta color beige tan similar a los que…

 _No puede ser lo que estoy pensando..._

─ ¿Qué es? ─ pregunto. El sobre ya está abierto así que supongo que Itachi ha dado una ojeada a su contenido.

─ No sé cómo te lo tomes ─ dice entregándome el sobre.

Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Ruego, imploro al de arriba. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Abro el contenido y me encuentro con lo que he estado evitando pensar.

Es una foto igual a las que me han enviado en los últimos meses, pero esta vez la protagonista no es mamá. Tendida en una cama se encuentra Sakura con las muñecas y los pies atados sus ojos cerrados solo demuestran una cosa. La han sedado.

 _¡Maldición lo sabía!_

Hizo lo que me había dicho ¡Maldición! Debí alejarme de ella. Solo así pude haber evitado esto. Ella no tiene que ver con los problemas de nuestros padres y el maldito la tiene ¿Qué quiere? ¿Me quiere a mí? Hare lo que sea por recuperarla. Ella es mía. Es mi Sakura.

 _¡Joder! ¡Joder!_

Tiro la foto con fuerza solo para darme otra sorpresa. Escrita claramente hay una palabra al reverso.

─ Perdiste. ─ Leo atando cabos. Saco mi móvil y leo las conversaciones del chatt que he ignorado por tanto tiempo. El último me ha sido enviado hace apenas media hora. El mensaje es el mismo.

Es él, no me cabe la menor duda.

Sasori.

Maldito si le hace algo a ella lo mataré.

─ Es Sasori ─ concluyo frente a mi hermano. ─ Tenemos que dar aviso a las autoridades. ─ Por tanto tiempo me ha amenazado vía chat.

─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ─ pregunta Itachi.

─ Es el único idiota que me ha estado amenazando con dejarla.

Maldito imbécil eso solo puede significar que las demás cosas que me han llegado tienen que ver con él y su familia. Debí atar cabos desde antes. Las fotos, el anillo. Ahora todo encaja.

─ Hay algo más ─ Itachi me mira con Atención. ─ Ellos tienen también a mamá.

Ahora si lo ojos de mi hermano salen fuera de órbita he evitado hablarse sobre las amenazas, pero ya no puedo más todo lo que me he guardado está siendo contraproducente quiero terminar con esto de ya.

─ Llama a la mamá de Sakura ─ le ordeno, de inmediato.

Itachi me mira extraño por la voz autoritaria con la que se lo he dicho. Es tarde, pero tenemos que llamar al agente que se ha encargado del caso de mamá. Yamato seguro estará encantado de recibirnos, sé que en el fondo tiene cuentas pendientes con aquellas personas. Después de todo Shizune su novia murió en manos de las personas que tienen a mamá.

Yamato contesta rápido y nos dice que podemos reunirnos en la comisaria a la brevedad, yo le digo que dentro de media hora estaremos allá. Tenemos que actuar de inmediato. No sé qué será capaz de hacerle ese imbécil a mi novia.

Itachi corta la llamada con la mamá de Sakura y dice que nos espera allá. Mi hermano sabe que la única salida que tiene en este momento es salir conmigo. Tenemos que ver por el bienestar de mi molesta.

Sacamos el auto a la brevedad posible. Shisui en la sala nos dice que le pondrá al tanto de todo al tío Óbito. Él no puede ir con nosotros, como es de esperarse los últimos semestres de la universidad lo tienen sumamente ocupado. Hemos visto varias veces esta semana como se queda hasta altas horas de la noche a estudiar. Nos despedimos de él y salimos por fin a la calle. Mi corazón late apresurado, desesperado. Él solo pensar que Sakura está con personas tan enfermas me tiene muy mal. No deseo que pase eso y no quiero que ella sufra. En mi mejor amiga y novia nunca me gustaría ver tristeza en sus ojos.

El camino hacia la estación de policía es en un silencio sepulcral entre mi hermano y yo. Itachi está un poco molesto por todo lo que ha pasado y mi silencio.

Llegamos solo 20 minutos después de que salimos de casa. Son casi las 9 de la noche y el establecimiento está casi vacío. Una señorita nos guía hacia las oficinas de Yamato y nos dice que lo esperemos. Nos sentamos en una de las muchas bancas que hay en la estación.

Solo pasan 10 minutos cuando vemos 2 personas más en la sala. Es la mamá de Sakura con Ino. Ambas se ven muy preocupadas.

─ Dime que ha pasado ─ exige Mebuki al verme sentado.

─ No lo sé señora. Fui a recogerla y cuando llegué ya no estaba ─ Saco el teléfono de Sakura y se lo enseño ─ Solo encontré su móvil tirado en el piso.

─ Pensé que siempre cuidarías de mi niña ─ reclama la señora con lágrimas en los ojos ─ Eres como un hermano mayor para mi hija ─ Sí, lo sé. Sakura es mi mejor amiga, además de mi novia. Pero no puedo ponerme a explicarle la relación de que llevo con ella frente a su madre. No es el momento indicado.

Ino me mira con reproche mientras trata de tranquilizar a la madre de Sakura. No puedo hacer nada. Trato de mantener mi semblante serio por unos momentos, pero no puedo. Esto también me afecta a mí. Sakura es la mujer que amo.

Itachi se percata de mi cambio de humor y se acerca a mi lado dándome un abrazo de los que me daba de niño. Lo rehuyó porque ambos somos hombres hechos y derechos aunque de nada sirve que piense en eso así que lo recibo por unos segundos. Yo también necesito que alguien me diga que las cosas estarán bien; que Sakura pronto estará con nosotros; que quizá esto sea una pesadilla y que pronto despertaremos.

Debí cuidarla mejor. Esto es solo culpa mía.

Si tan solo hubiera estado minutos antes aquello no hubiera ocurrido.

No me hubiera importado dar mi vida con tal de salvarla.

La espera agónica termina cuando Yamato llega a la estación. Nos saluda cordialmente y con un gesto de manos nos invita a pasar a su oficina. Pasamos delante de él y permanecemos frente a él en su escritorio. Enciende la PC y empezamos a rendir declaraciones. Cuando empiezo a contarle sobre el loco del ex de mi novia empieza a encajar piezas.

Le he contado hace unas semanas sobre los sobres y las amenazas. En el debido momento me dijo que no podía hacer nada, pero ahora parece que tiene en mente algo pues se queda pensativo por unos instantes.

─ Sasori Akatsuna es el ex de Sakura ¿no? ─ Asiento. ─ Pues creo que tengo una sospecha de cuál es la organización que tiene a tu novia.

Lo ha dicho.

Observo de reojo la expresión en la cara de la madre de Sakura para luego volverme a Yamato. Le debo una explicación a la señora. Su ceño fruncido delata que no le agrada la idea. Era para decirle la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Qué más podemos hacer? ─ pregunta Itachi impaciente. Sé que mi hermano guarda un cariño especial por Sakura que en su momento confundió con amor.

─ Nada, tenemos que esperar. Mañana viene un agente que esta que trabaja en una investigación sobre la familia Akatsuna y creo que ella puede decirnos que realmente pasa. Tranquilos, resolveremos esto.

Las palabras de Yamato nos tranquilizan un momento.

─ La denuncia ya está hecha. Ahora solo falta esperar que estemos en lo correcto. Los espero mañana a las 7. El agente vendrá a esa hora.

Cierra sus portafolios dejándonos en mutismo total. No podemos hacer nada solo esperar. Ahora Sakura puede estar en no sé qué condiciones mientras nosotros cruzados de brazos. Yamato se despide de nosotros para luego dirigirse a la salida todos observamos cómo sale de la estación.

─ Así que eres el novio de mi hija ─ la madre de Sakura se acerca a mi lado con una cara de pocos amigos.

─ Itachi déjanos solos ─ llamo mi hermano en cuanto la mamá de Sakura está justo a mi costado.

Debimos haber dicho esto hace mucho tiempo.

─ Sí, señora ─ digo con el corazón apresurado. Estoy nervioso. Nunca me imaginé presentarme con el novio de Sakura de esta forma ni en esta situación.

─ ¿Desde cuándo? ─ pregunta. Una arruga en su frente se hace más visible mientras los segundos pasan.

─ Hace casi dos meses ─ suelto.

─ Yo pensé que tú y mi hija solo eran amigos. ─ siento como relaja los hombros ¿Sera que si me aceptará?

─ Muchas cosas han cambiado ─ flexiona las cejas en desconcierto ─ Sakura y yo ya no nos vemos de esa forma.

─ Saben que tienen mucho que perder si esto no funciona─ suelta en tono más amable la señora.

─ Sí, pero señora ─ la miro a los ojos ─ Yo amo a Sakura.

La madre de Sakura me mira unos instantes para luego escapar un suspiro.

─ siempre pensé que terminarían juntos ─ un sonrisa cansada invade su rostro, pese al mal momento que estamos pasando. ─ Está bien hijo. Tienen mi aprobación. Solo quiero que me jures algo. ─ Sus ojos se cristalizan como los de una madre preocupada.

─ Lo que sea señora.

─ Júrame que harás hasta lo imposible por traerla de vuelta ─ La señora rompe en llanto─ No quiero que nada malo le pase. Es mi pequeña. Es lo único que tengo. Sasuke no permitas que nada malo le pase ─ implora. Su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar en llanto y la tristeza y las lágrimas son lo único que ven mis retinas.

─ Lo juro señora─ una lagrima empieza a descender por mi mejilla ─ juro que la traeré de vuelta no me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi vida por ella. ─ No solo se lo juro a ella me lo juro a mí mismo. Hare hasta lo imposible por traerla de regreso. Sasori pagará muy caro el haberla separado de mi lado.

Ino viene detrás de Mebuki a darle consuelo y juntas se dan un abrazo. Mi hermano viene tras mío y aunque trato de ser fuerte y llevar las cosas a mente fría. Dejo que él me de ese abrazo. Lo necesito. Sin Sakura la vida no vale la pena.

…

Observo otra vez la habitación y me encuentro el mismo panorama. Cuadros a un lado una pintura tapada con un mantel encima y muchas pero muchas cosas amontonadas en un rincón. No había detallado antes el lugar y esta no es una habitación cualquiera. Es un ático.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose y me alerto. Si es Sasori estoy perdida. Estoy casi segura de que esta vez abusará de mí y no habrá nadie que lo impida. El rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta hace que mi cuerpo se tense. Los poros se me abren más y siento un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo. Un hombre de cabello castaño irrumpe en la habitación.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ pregunto, pero el hombre no contesta. Lleva una vestimenta compuesta por Jeans y una polera negra. Su rostro es cubierto por un pasamontañas para no poder reconocerlo.

El hombre empieza a desatarme las muñecas y los pies. Pronto siento que mis manos se sienten mejor. La sangre corre con naturalidad otra vez por mis venas. Cuando ya estoy soltada. El hombre empieza a poner una venda en mis ojos y me amordaza. Trato desesperadamente de zafarme de su agarre, pero no resulta. Su fuerza es increíble y su aspecto da mucho miedo.

Siento algo metálico en mis manos. Al tratar de moverlas me doy cuenta que son esposas. ¿Qué me van a hacer?

El hombre me hace incorporarme de la cama y con movimientos bruscos me saca de la habitación. No sé a dónde me llevan, pero estoy empezando a asústame

¿Me mataran?

A cada paso que camino siento que es mi fin. Bajo la cabeza resignada. No puedo ver, no puedo gritar pidiendo ayuda. No puedo hacer nada. Siento un poco de aire en mis mejillas de seguro estamos a fuera de ese lugar donde me tuvieron. El hombre me dice que suba una de mis piernas y me doy cuenta de que es un vehículo el que está frente de mí. Le hago caso.

Es todo.

Es mi fin.

…

Miro la hora del reloj y salgo de la cama. No he dormido nada.

Una ducha en la mañana refresca mi cuerpo. Consulto nuevamente el reloj y me doy cuenta que todavía falta tiempo. Son recién las 6 de la mañana. Yamato dijo que estuviéramos allá a las 7. Falta una hora, pero igual no puedo seguir en el cuarto. Llego a la sala y me encuentro a Shisui con un libro en la mano. Me saluda y yo le devuelvo el saludo en un instante. Paso de largo por él y voy a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich. Parece delicioso, pero antes de que lo introduzca a mi boca lo boto en la bolsa de desperdicios. No tengo ganas de nada. Los nervios me están matando. Quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe. Quiero a Sakura a mi lado.

Camino impaciente unos minutos hasta que Itachi baja del cuarto. Consulto el reloj otra vez.

6:30

─ Es hora ─ concluye pasando delante mío. Yo le sigo los pasos para luego ir a sacar el coche. Itachi conduce esta vez.

Llegamos a la comisaria a las 7 en punto. La madre de Sakura espera desde hace bastante tiempo. La miro unos segundos y veo su aspecto. Tiene los ojos hinchados y parece que no ha dormido nada. Supongo que mi aspecto debe ser igual. La saludamos cortésmente cuando una de las secretarias nos manda al despacho de Yamato quien ya está en lugar.

Llegamos al despacho y encontramos a Yamato con otro señor más. Es un hombre de la edad de la madre de Sakura. Alto cabello castaño y cuyos ojos se expanden en su máxima expresión al vernos llegar. Mantiene la comportara mientras consulta su reloj.

Yamato toma la palabra.

─ Este es el agente Itaro Hukito ─ Ese apellido me resulta un poco familiar miro de reojo a Itachi quien llega a la misma conclusión. El hombre da un paso al frente para luego empezar a explicarnos la situación.

─ Bueno, Yamato ya nos presentó. ─ se toma una pausa y se coge el mentón. Este hombre tiene una forma de rostro tan familiar... ─ Soy el encargado de llevar la investigación de trata de blancas por la organización a la que el señor Kohano Akatsuna preside. ─ El mutismo es total en el ambiente.

Itachi coge en brazos a la madre de Sakura quien se ha desmayado. La miro de reojos y creo que la palabra "trata de blancas" ha sido demasiado para ella. Miro a Itachi unos segundos para luego seguir prestando atención al hombre quien interrumpe su discurso al verla desmayada.

─ Continúe ─ insta Yamato.

─ Hace algunos años que seguimos los pasos de ese sujeto y se le abierto el caso hace un par de años. Ha habido un juicio incluso en su contra pero siempre ha evadido las leyes. Desde hace casi un año hemos enviado un agente que se ha infiltrado en su organización y que nos ha pasado información y ha reclutado pruebas sobre lo que sucede en los múltiples bares de los cuales es dueños─ el hombre corta su discurso unos segundos─ Era cuestión de días para que lo atrapáramos, pero creo que no vamos a perder más tiempo. He enviado la solicitud para allanar su casa y locales. Ni bien recibamos respuesta iremos. También hemos sabido de una mujer a la que tiene secuestrada desde hace bastante tiempo ─ Mamá─ Sigue viva según los últimos reportes de nuestra agente. ─ Un suspiro es emitido de mi cuerpo─ Ayer que Yamato me llamó me dijo que tenía información de una muchacha que había sido recientemente raptada. Tenemos la ubicación exacta del lugar donde se encuentra.

Todo lo que dice el agente es un alivio.

─ Vayamos ya ─ pido. El agente mueve su rostro en signo de desaprobación.

─ Todavía no podemos hacer nada ─ Lo miro con odio ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué ese loco le haga algo a Sakura?

─ Tenemos que esperar que el fiscal firme la orden. No creo que demore más de un día.

Un día es un tiempo en el que pueden suceder muchas cosas.

─ ¿no puede ser hoy mismo? ─ Itachi interviene con el ceño levemente fruncido. Está sacando una faceta poco usual en él.

─ No ─ corta el agente. ─ Pero no se preocupen ella cuidará de Sakura.

─ ¿Ella? ─ La voz de Ino se hace presente.

─ Pasa ─ llama a alguien de afuera.

Veo de reojo las expresiones en el rostro de mi hermano. Volteo la vista y miro a la mujer que tenemos delante. Su vestimenta de policía no me hace reconocerla de inmediato, pero su baja estatura. Su cabello castaño y ese particular lunar en la mejilla...

 _No puede ser. Nos estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo._

─ ¿Izumi?

.

.

.

* * *

.

¿Se lo esperaban? xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben me lo pueden decir a través de un sean tímidos :3

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

─ ¿Tú? ─ Mi hermano es el que empieza el interrogatorio. Lo miro unos instantes para luego volverme a Izumi quien con tranquilidad se acomoda un mechón que sale de esa cola alta que lleva.

─ Tranquilízate, Itachi ─ Izumi se sitúa al lado de mi hermano mayor. Ino aun sostiene el cuerpo de la mamá de Sakura, que por lo que veo aun no reacciona a los trozos de algodón empapados con alcohol, sigue desmayada.

─ Esto es para volverse loco. ─ Camino hacia delante, pero luego retrocedo.

─ ¿Izumi que significa esto? ─ pregunta mi hermano.

Izumi relaja los hombros y veo al investigador a un lado de la mesa. Nos observa mucho rato en silencio.

─ Está bien papá déjanos solos ─ el shock sigue presente. Así que es hija del investigador.

El hombre sale del lugar. Llevándose a la madre de Sakura en los brazos. Yamato también desocupa el lugar. Solo quedamos los tres.

─ Explícanos por favor. ─ capto la atención de la castaña quien sigue viendo fijamente a mi hermano.

Ella suelta un suspiro y relaja los hombros. Creo que empezara a contarnos todo lo que está pasando.

─ Perdón ─ se dirige a Itachi ─ Debí decírtelo desde un principio, pero no podía. No me imagine que todo me relacionaría a ti. ─ vuelve a mí para continuar su relato. ─ Hace 6 años mi mejor amiga fue raptada por la organización del señor Akatsuna. ─ Una mirada nostálgica se dibuja en su rostro─ Mi padre llevaba su caso y pronto caímos con que esa organización la tenía prostituyéndola. En ese tiempo, su base estaba en la capital. ─ La miro unos instantes en los que su semblante duro empieza a trastabillar ─ Antes de que la policía diera con ellos. A solo cumplirse un año de su rapto. ─ suelta un suspiro─ La encontramos muerta en una alcantarilla. Touka y yo, íbamos a estudiar para médicos, pero fue por ella que me hice detective. Luego de su muerte, perdimos toda pista de la organización a la que teníamos que capturar. Como lo único que estábamos investigando era un secuestro. La investigación duro poco después de su muerte hasta que se cerró. Mi padre me apoyó en mis estudios y solo 4 años después me convertí en agente. Hace un año aproximadamente me infiltré en la organización de los Akatsuna haciéndome pasar por maestra de pool dance. ─ El rostro de Itachi se vuelve totalmente rojo. Yo la sigo mirando igual ─ Hemos reabierto el caso de Touka y de muchas chicas más que fueron reportadas como desaparecidas bajo la misma modalidad. Me gané la confianza de los Akatsuna en poco tiempo, y hace un par de meses me hizo un encargo especial ─ mira fijamente a Itachi ─ Acercarme al hermano mayor de los Uchiha e informar todo referente a la familia Uchiha. Al principio, no sabía a qué se refería, pero luego de que Itachi me contará lo que pasó en su familia empecé a encajar piezas. Dentro de uno de los locales, hay una mujer muy hermosa. Todos la conocen como Lirio ─ recuerdo la carta y las pistas es mi madre ─ Hace tan solo un mes, me contó su historia. No sabía que era tu madre ─ Se dirige a Itachi ─ Cuando lo descubrí ya estaba enamorada de ti ─ me siento incomodo por la conversación, pero ella es la única que puede ayudarnos en este momento a recuperar a Sakura y a mamá. ─ No se preocupen, yo veré porque a Sakura y tu madre para que no les pase nada.

─ Izumi ─ susurra decepcionado Itachi. Ella va a su lado, pero él la rehúye.

─ Perdóname por no haber dicho nada ─ suelta varias lágrimas. Itachi sale del lugar dejándonos solo a nosotros. No sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer. Esto es demasiado extraño, incluso para mí.

¿Cómo íbamos a saber que es una doble agente?

La miro a los ojos unos segundos, parece muy avergonzada por no habernos dicho nada. Yo la comprendo, es su trabajo, pero Itachi. Él se ha marchado para asimilar el shock de saber que su novia es una agente encubierta, la cual para ganarse la confianza de sus jefes y continuar su misión ha tenido un romance con él.

─ Creo que debes darle tiempo ─ aconsejo, poniéndome a su lado. Siempre me ha agradado aquella chica para mi hermano ─ ¿Tu lo quieres no es así?

─ Lo amo ─ suelta la castaña ─ Sé que necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. ─ fija su mirada en mis ojos ─ Ayúdalo, por favor. ─ pide.

─ No te preocupes.

─ Tú tampoco lo hagas ─ pone una mano en mi hombro ─ La traeré de regreso. ─ consuela.

…

Siento como soy transportada a un lugar. Es frio, tanto que mis poros se dilatan y mi piel se vuelve totalmente chinita en poco tiempo. El hombre que me tiene sujeta me ayuda a caminar y en unos instantes siento como me empuja sobre algo. La superficie esponjosa en la que caigo, me hace suponer que es un colchón, de baja calidad, pues me hundo en él. Trato de gritar, pero tengo algo que me impide el habla. Aquel sujeto me amordazó para que no pidiera auxilio.

─ Te quedaras aquí bonita. Ni trates de escapar─ dice el hombre mientras quita la venda de mis ojos. Luego, sale del lugar.

El nuevo lugar, tiene una pinta asombrosa. Fijo realmente la atención en lo que creí era un colchón y me doy cuenta que es una de esas camas que usan en las habitaciones de árabes, o bueno, me hacen recordar el aspecto de algunas habitaciones que vi en la televisión. Hay un montón de tela transparente por el cuarto. Y algunos velos colgados en una esquina. Y algunas velas que iluminan la habitación.

Miro a todos lados cuando alguien irrumpe en la puerta. No tengo ni la menor idea de quien pueda ser. Lo único que espero es que no sea Sasori.

Al asomarse, puedo ver quien es la persona que ha ingresado. Lleva una bandeja en sus manos. Sus cabellos es negro como el carbón, pero desde mi posición y por la parcial luz del cuarto no puedo verla totalmente. La mujer deja la charola en una mesa cercana y luego se acerca a mí.

─ ¿Sakura? ─ pregunta. Yo la miro incrédula ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

─ Dígame. ─ respondo la mujer se acerca un poco más a mi dejándome ver su rostro. Su piel es blanca, tan blanca como de cierta persona que conozco muy bien. Sus ojos de un negro profundo me confirman que es aquella mujer del retrato que vi en la casa de Sasuke, su madre─ Mi-mi-koto-san ─ respondo tan rápido como el shock llega hacia a mi ¿Qué hace la madre de Sasuke aquí?

─ Soy yo ─ la pelinegra me enseña una sonrisa cansada. ─ Sé lo que te pasó, Sakura. ─ Se sienta a mi lado y le hago un espacio. ─ No te preocupes te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

─ ¿Cómo es que usted está aquí? ─ pregunto. Nunca pensé encontrarme a la madre de Sasuke aquí.

─ Veo que bajo la misma forma te tiene aquí. De tal padre… tal hijo─ la mujer me agarra un mechón de mi cabello ─ Tienes un cabello muy bonito y tus ojos─ me mira fijamente ─ Son hermosos ─ termina.

La observo silencio detallando su mirada vacía como la de robot forzado a emitir emociones. Como un cascaron vacío.

─ Gracias ─ digo algo ruborizada.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Porque? Mi cabeza es una maraña de emociones. ¿Cómo es que la madre de Sasuke esta aquí? Sé que Sasori está loco por eso me trajo, pero que tiene que ver ella con esto.

─ Te contaré ─ explica ─ El padre de Sasori es quien me tiene aquí. Mi encierro ya es de muchos años. ─ Su mirada se ensombrece. ¡Wow! el shock me invade completa. Mi mente empieza a recordar a ese señor, mi mala espina por él, no era errada.

─ Pero… ¿Por qué la secuestró? ─ pregunto. Sasuke no tiene indicio de quien le hizo esto. Todo esto es demasiado confuso.

─ Es una historia un tanto larga…

─ Creo que en nuestra condición de cautiverio. El tiempo no importa─ trato de bromear aunque esté muerta de nervios y de una sensación de miedo. Si ella está aquí años y nadie a dado con ella ¿Yo también lo estaré? ─ Sé sobre su secuestro, ─aclaro─ pero ni el mismo Sasuke sabe quién es la persona que la tiene. Itachi no ha logrado recordar lo que paso ese día.

─ Mi Ita-chan ─ dice nostálgica. ─ Él fue el que se llevó la peor parte. Debe estar ya todo un hombre…

─ Y uno muy generoso ─ concluyo. Luego, trato de sonreírle, pese a los años que tiene encima, Mikoto, parece una mujer bastante frágil. Su mirada perdida solo muestra el mucho sufrimiento que lleva a cuestas.

─ Come algo ─ señala la bandeja que ha traído. Mi estómago está hambriento porque desde ayer no he probado nada de bocado. Así que cojo un poco de comida y lo engullo rápidamente. Deseo que por fin me saque de dudas, aunque yo sea para ella una total desconocida. Nunca me imaginé que mi ex novio, se cargara estos secretos.

─ Te empezaré a contar─ yo asiento, mientras continuo comiendo ─ Conocí al padre de Sasuke en mis últimos años en el colegio. Un año antes de entrar a la universidad, pero en ese entonces no estaba sola. Años antes había empezado a salir con un chico que parecía el chico ideal. Buena familia, dinero y unos apellidos respetables. Lo que mis padres querían para mí. Ellos aceptaron gustosos cuando él se presentó en mi casa y anunció nuestro noviazgo. Era una chica joven e inmadura que me había dejado deslumbrar por su belleza y dinero, siempre se comete la estupidez de andar con el más "cool" ¿no? ─ Yo asiento en silencio. ─ Pero… él no resulto quien decía ser. Me engañaba con cuanta chica podía y hasta que un día empezó a agredirme físicamente. Yo no aguanté sus maltratos y le di fin a nuestra relación. Claro, el volvió a insistirme, venir por mí y todo aquello: flores, peluches, chocolates. Todo para que lo perdonara, pero no fue mucho después que me empezó a pretender un chico bastante simpático, en comparación de él, el padre de Sasuke ─ Mikoto sonríe y me contagia un poco de su sonrisa soñadora ─ Deje a un lado a Kohano y me di una oportunidad con Fugaku, que pese a ser un tanto frio con los demás, conmigo era alguien súper cariñoso y sobretodo me respetaba. Nos hicimos novios al poco tiempo y juntos ingresamos a la universidad. Yo me convertí en abogada al igual que él, para cuando terminamos nuestra carrera Itachi ya tenía 3 años. Dos años después nació Sasuke. Al terminar nuestra carrera nos unimos al bufete de abogados del primo de Fugaku, Óbito y continuamos con nuestras vidas. Mis padres aceptaron a Fugaku por lo que económicamente tuvimos apoyo de ellos todo el tiempo. Yo era de una familia más o menos acomodada económicamente, Fugaku no. Él se hizo desde abajo y era eso lo que precisamente amaba de él, su espíritu luchador. ─ sonríe a pesar de todas las lágrimas que de seguro a derramado ─ Cuando Sasuke cumplió 14, pasó. Íbamos a visitar al abuelo de Sasuke cuando unos hombres no sacaron del vehículo y mataron a mi esposo delante de Itachi. Él vio todo, no supe más porque a él también le dispararon, he pensado que ha estado muerto. Todo el tiempo, hasta que llego Izumi y me habló sobre su situación.

─ ¿Izumi? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? ─ pregunto. Dejo mí comida unos instantes, que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

─ Es el eslabón que le trae información a los Akatsuna. ─ La cuchara cae al piso. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

 _Maldita traidora._

─ Ahora lo entiendo todo. Seguro fue ella quien me envenenó ─ afirmo decidida, yo que pensé que era una buena persona ¡Pobre Itachi!

─ No, Sakura. No entiendes. ─ Mikoto trata de tranquilizarme.

─ Claro, que lo hago. Es por culpa de ella que de seguro estoy aquí.

─ Déjame explicarte ─ Asiento cansada. ─ Izumi no es lo que crees, ella me ha ayudado mucho, demasiado. Es más, es gracias a ella que sigo viva. Es una buena chica.

─ ¿Cómo va a ser buena alguien que trabaje para ellos? ─ pregunto. Mikoto lanza un suspiro.

─ Ella tiene sus razones. Me prometió que pronto saldría de aquí. ─ Lo último lo dice totalmente bajito. ─ Si viene por ti solo sigue sus instrucciones. ─ No entiendo nada. La miro incrédula.

─ No entiendo nada.

─ Solo has lo que te diga, Sakura.

Un hombre llama a la puerta y Mikoto saca la charola con la comida, pese a haberme explicado muchas cosas. Hay algunas que aun no entiendo. Observo su marcha unos instantes hasta que ella vuelve en sus pasos y me dedica una sonrisa con un "No te preocupes, Sakura", luego se pierde de mi vista.

…

Seguimos en la comisaria. Itachi no deja de golpear su puño contra la pared. Sé que está furioso. Nunca lo he visto así de enojado y ello me preocupa mucho. Izumi ya no está en el lugar. Al parecer, ha sido llamada para la preparación de la forma de allanamiento. La madre de Sakura está junto con Ino en una de las muchas sillas que hay de espera. La rubia, la consuela por ratos. La que peor lo está pasando es la mamá de Sakura. Aunque este vacío que siento en mi pecho me dice que no es la única. Deseo verla una vez más, tocarla, besarla, hacerla mía. No puedo dejar de maldecir a Sasori quien por una llamada de Naruto que tengo me ha informado que no ha ido a la escuela. El rubio no tardará en venir. Eso me ha dicho por mensaje. Viene junto con Hinata.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos esto?

La espera es agónica, miro una vez más el lugar por donde se perdió Izumi ya han pasado 3 horas y no hay señal de nada. Siento la pesadez en mis extremidades estoy agotado física y emocionalmente. Dejo escapar un suspiro hasta que veo a Naruto y Hinata ingresando a la comisaria, ánimos son lo que necesito.

El rubio se sitúa a mi lado mientras inspecciona la mirada perdida de Itachi.

─ Disculpa por no llegar antes, recién nos dieron permiso. ─ Naruto mira Itachi ─ ¿Y qué le pasa a tu hermano? ─ pregunta.

─ De ahí te cuento ─ le digo haciéndome el fuerte. Vuelvo a pensar en el día de ayer y maldecirme por no haber estado ahí. Esto es mi culpa, solo mía ¡Joder! Debía de cuidarla y no lo hice. Deje que ese idiota se la llevara. Si le hace daño nunca me lo perdonaré.

─ ¿Ha habido novedades? ¿Ya saben dónde la tienen? ─ pregunta el rubio y entonces empiezo a contarle todo lo que ha pasado. Le cuento desde lo que paso ayer hasta mis sospechas que fueron bien fundadas. Se entera que el idiota de Sasori la tiene, al igual que a mamá. Es una historia un tanto larga que me causa dolor hablar y que prefirió callarla, pero Naruto es nuestro mejor amigo tiene derecho a saberlo.

El tiempo pasa mientras cuento lo ocurrido. Hay algunas intervenciones de Hinata y el rubio, mas nada más. Cuando termino de contarle aparece Izumi por el pasillo. Mi hermano sigue molesto pues voltea el rostro cuando ella se acerca.

─ La orden esta para las 6 de la tarde ─ dice Izumi dirigiéndose a todos. Ladeo el rostro. Calculo que deben ser casi las 12 del día. 6 horas es bastante tiempo que tenemos que esperar. Detesto no poder hacer nada.

─ Quiero estar presente─ exijo, Izumi niega de inmediato.

─ No se puede Sasuke, es contra las reglas. Eres un civil, no puedes ir. Esta será una operación grande, podrías salir herido.

─ Yo también quiero ir ─ Itachi se une conmigo. Izumi lo mira furiosa.

─ Ninguno puede, pero prometo que haremos que todo salga bien. No es solo el rescate de Sakura y Mikoto hay 20 jovencitas más que serán rescatadas. ─ Izumi nos mira con impaciencia.

─ Es algo complicado ─ comenta Hinata quien se ha mantenido alejada de la conversación por mucho tiempo.

─ Lo es, por eso no puede ir nadie que no sea policía, así que ustedes esperaran a que las traigamos aquí.

─ Entiende─ le digo con la voz cortada ─ No quiero que nada malo le pase─ Tengo que mostrar mi faceta dura, pero esto no ayuda. Si a Sakura le pasa algo no sé qué sería capaz de hacer, enloquecería. Cada segundo que pasa es peor que el anterior. No puedo, ni quiero dejarle esto solo a unas cuantas personas, para las que ella, no es prioridad.

─ Soy policía, Sasuke, haré todo lo posible para que ella salga sin ningún rasguño, tienes mi palabra. ─ Veo de reojo como la madre de Sakura se acerca ha escuchado todo, pues Izumi se ha dirigido a todos.

─ Tráemela devuelta ─ llora la mamá de Sakura ¡Joder! Debo ir yo le hice la promesa de traerla aunque me cueste la vida. Tiene que haber una forma. Sigo intentando convencer a Izumi que me deje ir con ella más la novia de mi hermano es un hueso duro de roer. Con un rotundo "no" la vemos partir de la estación.

No sé adónde irá, pero pronto lo averiguaré.

…

─ Izumi, las nuevas necesitan clases ─ reclamó el pelirojo mayor al ver su falta de puntualidad. No había estado casi toda la mañana y eso era un poco extraño, desde que la conocía nunca había tenido una ausencia tan prolongada. Claro, a excepción de cuando estaba enamorando y engañando al hijo de Mikoto.

─ Lo siento, señor. Mi madre ha estado algo delicada de salud. ─ contestó nerviosa la castaña ─ No se preocupe pronto empezaré a dictar las clases a las chicas nuevas.

─ Déjalo, no quiero que les enseñes a las demás. ─ habló serio, el hombre ,mientras prendía un cigarrillo dejando que el Alo del humo llegara hasta Izumi quien al respirar un poco retrocedió unos pasos ─ Hoy necesito que toda tu tarde la inviertas en una captura reciente ─ Izumi se imaginaba de quien estaba hablando.

─ Claro, ¿Quién es si se puede saber?

─ La conoces bien. ─la castaña hizo un gesto de curiosidad que se notó bastante real, pese a ser totalmente fingido. Ella sabía que aquella era Sakura.

─ No tengo ni la menor idea ─ trató de bromear encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Sakura, la novia de mi hijo.

Izumi hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

─ Bueno, entiendo. ─ Lo maldijo internamente mientras trataba de seguir con su actuación delante de "su jefe". Cuando estuviera en la cárcel, ella misma iría a reírse en su cara y decirle cuanto lo aborrecía por lo que les hacía a muchas chicas en el lugar, por lo que le hizo a Touka, a la madre de Itachi y ahora a Sakura.

─ Es todo, Izumi. Puedes irte. Uno de mis hombres te llevará ─ llamó a uno de sus esbirros que se situó al lado de la castaña de inmediato. ─ Adiéstrala bien, quiero que cuando Sasori llegue se lleve una sorpresa.

Izumi sonrío en el acto para luego perderse por el pasillo. Tenía que tranquilizar a Sakura, solo serían unas cuantas horas antes de que todo ese sufrimiento termine.

Kohano observó su marcha unos segundos. Dos llamadas entrantes detuvieron su mirada concentrada en el trasero de la castaña. Contestó la primera porque era la de su sucesor, su campeón. Su hijo.

─ Dime ¿Qué novedades? ─ preguntó el pelirojo.

─ Ya está todo. El nuevo local ya está listo para la inauguración. La nueva mercancía ha sido instalada en cada respectiva habitación. Además, ya ha sido subido el catalogo a internet.

─ Aprendes rápido, hijo. ─ alabó el hombre al verlo convertido en fiel copia suya.

─ Aprendí del mejor.

─ Te mereces un premio. ─ Sakura sabría más o menos que hacer para cuando el regresara para reclamarla como suya, así como el mismo lo hizo con Mikoto. Un baile erótico, enseñado por Izumi.

─ Eso espero. ─ Moría de ganas de tomar por fin a Sakura. La tomaría con o sin su consentimiento. Aun sentía las ganas que tuvo la noche anterior, el solo evocar su imagen lo excitaba una y otra vez.

─ Ella te espera para que por fin marques ese territorio que otro se atrevió a invadir.

Sasori bufó irritado. Aquellas palabras solo alentaban a tomarla con violencia para dejarla marcada de por vida. Luego se encargaría del Uchiha.

─ Pronto haré que Sasuke se vaya de este mundo ─ río dementemente el Akatsuna menor.

─ Y yo te ayudaré, por su puesto ─ El hombre apagó su cigarrillo mientras pensaba en como disfrutaría matando al menor de los hijos de Fugaku.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

.

Capítulo 17

.

El sonido de unos pasos me alertan, parece que alguien se acerca a la habitación. Busco debajo de los cojines para ver si hallo el tenedor que dejé "accidentalmente" caer cuando Mikoto estuvo aquí y lo encuentro. Lo sostengo en mi mano mientras me preparo para recibir a alguien totalmente preparada por si quiere hacerme daño. Escucho que hay personas hablando afuera, supongo que debe ser la persona que viene para este lugar hablando con los gorilas que hay como guardias. Agudizo mi oído mientras trato de distinguir la voz del individuo que quiere ingresar, pero por más que lo intento no discierno nada. El chirrido de la puerta al abrir hace que mi corazón aumente sus pulsaciones.

¿Podría ser Sasori?

 _El tenedor lo espera. No volveré a dejar que me haga daño._

 _Sus besos, su tacto…._ Mi estómago se contrae al pensar en él.

¡No! Me niego a pensarlo.

No quiero que sea él.

No puede ser él.

No quiero que termine lo que empezó a hacerme anoche.

Mi mente es transportada a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Él manoseándome, sin descaro alguno. Las náuseas que sentí al recibir su tacto. No quiero que lo vuelva a hacer.

Quito esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras observo una silueta femenina que se acercan hacia mí, prende las luces de la habitación en penumbras y puedo distinguir su rostro. Uno joven con un peculiar lunar cerca de la vista derecha: Izumi, la falaz. Ella me sonríe, creo que esperando que yo le devuelva la sonrisa, mas, yo me niego a devolverle el gesto. Estoy furiosa con ella. Ella es la única culpable de mi encierro. Ayer casi me viola el idiota de Sasori y ella ha fingido todo este tiempo interés por nosotros. Cuando lo único que quería era pasarle información a los Akatsuna.

─ Sakura, ─llama. Yo me cruzo de brazos frente a ella. ─ No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. Oculto el tenedor en su posición nuevamente.

¿Daño?

Sí, claro. Cree acaso que podre confiar en ella ¿Quizás?

Jamás.

─ Vete ─ escupo con desprecio. Esta mujer es una víbora. Ya no caeré en sus juegos.

Izumi me mira con una cara de sorpresa creo que no puede creer que yo le haya dicho esto. O ha esperado otra reacción de mi parte, pero la verdad es que deseo que se largue.

 _Sí claro, ayudarme._

─ Lo siento ─ simula estar triste.

La miro para preguntarle lo único que necesito saber.

─ ¿Desde cuándo nos estuviste viendo la cara? ─ pregunto con rencor ─ ¿Desde cuándo nos has engañado y jugado con nosotros? ¡Eres una maldita traidora!

Le reclamo sin importarme alzar la voz y permitir que otras personas escuchen lo que le tengo que decir.

─ No, Sakura, no entiendes. Yo estoy de tu lado, no soy tu enemiga.

─ Sí lo entiendo todo. ─ la miro a los ojos. Algo que ella no ha hecho desde que ha entrado ─ No has hecho nada más que mentirnos todo el tiempo. Incluso enamoraste a mi cuñado. Todo para ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto te pagan? ¿O es que jugar con Itachi lo hacías por diversión propia?

Le reclamo furiosa. Pobre Itachi él va a ser quien sufra más lo que esta mujer nos ha hecho. Lo he visto y él está muy enamorado de ella. Es más, incluso me confesó que había hallado en ella su otra mitad.

Izumi se me acerca, y yo me alejo.

─ Sakura, soy policía ─ susurra bajito.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Lo que oíste. Soy policía, estoy de tu parte. Te sacaré de aquí.

No lo puedo creer ¿ella? ¿Policía? No puede ser…

─ Demuéstramelo ─ pido con cautela. Izumi relaja los hombros mientras busca entre su brasier algo que no veo de inmediato.

─ Mírala si quieres ─ Cuando la tengo en mis manos, recién puedo corroborar la verdad de esto. Una placa de metal confirma sus palabras.

 _No nos ha mentido. Todo lo que me ha dicho es cierto._

.Me siento algo mareada mientras mi mente es llenada de recuerdos como flashes fotográficos. El mundo da muchas vueltas o es mi mente la que las da. El shock se apodera de mi cuerpo. No, no puede ser cierto. Ella no puede estar de parte de nosotros y favor del enemigo. Aunque una parte de mi cree que ya nada debe de sorprenderme, desde ayer que me trajeron a este lugar, hasta hoy que sigo encerrada todo lo que ha pasado ha sido un acontecimiento tras otro. Es como si yo hubiera estado dentro de una burbuja con muchos problemas fuera de ella. Es como si esa burbuja de un momento a otro se le hubiera ocurrido reventar para darme de lleno contra la cara y decirme "Hey, todo a tu alrededor no es como lo pensaste" "Tu mundo de cristal no existe" "Ahora mira y aprende lo dura que es la vida, debilucha" "Los débiles aprenden con golpes".

 _Parece irreal, todo…_

Primero, descubro que mi ex es un loco lunático que quiere abusar de mí. Luego, que casualmente su padre es otro hombre que esta enfermito de su cabeza y que tiene a la mamá de Sasuke como su prisionera. Y por último, la chica que creí mi amiga nos ha mentido por no se cuánto tiempo, para luego saber que es policía. Esto es para volverse loca.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

Izumi me mira por un largo tiempo mientras yo trato de recomponerme. Forzó sonreírle para luego extenderle su placa. Si ella es mi única salida. Debo aferrarme a ella.

Voy a confiar en ella. Me sacará de aquí.

Me repito esas palabras para tener algo de fuerza. Solo quiero salir de este encierro y estar con Sasuke y mamá. La incertidumbre de saberme lejos de ellos es algo con lo que he lidiado en las últimas horas.

─ Está bien ─ respondo firme y decidida ─ confiare en ti. ─ Los ojos me arden al pensar en el sufrimientos de las personas a las que amo ─ sácame de aquí por favor.

Izumi sonríe sinceramente mientras me da un abrazo. Me susurra en el oído que no me preocupe que pronto los veré nuevamente. El abrazo se prolonga por un largo rato hasta que ciento que la última lagrima ha sido derramada. Solo quiero salir de aquí.

─ Hay algo que tengo que enseñarte ─ dice Izumi mientras me aparta un poco.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ Vine aquí a petición del padre de Sasori para enseñarte pool dance ─ expresa un poco sonrojada ─ Soy maestra en esa danza erótica.

─ Esa es la razón por la que Itachi siempre anda con una sonrisa en el rostro ─ bromeo, pese a la situación.

Izumi se hace roja de pies a cabeza.

─ Tenemos que empezar ─ ordena. Luego se coloca en un lugar de la habitación cuyo espacio amplio lo hacen ideal para el baile. Lo inspecciono con detenimiento y veo un tubo que no había notado por la poca iluminación.

Los primeros pasos son unos movimientos de caderas. Izumi se quita el abrigo de piel que lleva y me enseña el conjunto negro de encaje con medias de liga que trae puesto debajo. Trato de seguirle el ritmo, aunque poco o nada entiendo de el porque me esté enseñando esto. Los minutos, pasan en medio de la música mientras aprendo a moverme de la manera más sexy que puedo, pensando en darle un buen calentón a Sasuke cuando salga de aquí. Porque saldré y volveremos a ser él y yo.

 _Mi Sasuke._

 _…_

Izumi se ha ido hace media hora. Miro aburrida el lugar mientras espero que todo esto acabe. El ruido del pestillo abriéndose me deja en alerta. Espero que sea Mikoto o Izumi. El miedo de ver a Sasori me hace retroceder un poco. Veo a la persona que entra en penumbras, su delicada y delgada figura me hacen deducir que es una mujer.

─ ¿Tayuya? ─ le dedico una sonrisa, sé que ella es otra de las víctimas de este enfermo mental. Y quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha sufrido en silencio. Aún recuerdo como la trataba el padre de Sasori y Sasori mismo.

─ Sakura ─ sonríe ella mientras se acerca a mí. ─ Al fin ─ concluye para luego sin previo aviso y darme una bofetada ¿Qué le pasa? Siento el hormigueo de mi piel frente a su contacto, la piel me escuece mientras la miro con asombro por lo que ha hecho. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ preguntó con el ceño levemente irritado. Pongo una mano en mi cara para aminorar el dolor. Estoy casi segura que mi rostro esta rojo si no lo está ya con una marca. Sus uñas son largas y podría haber hecho más daño.

¿Está loca o qué?

─ ¡Aquí te quería ver malnacida! ─ me grita como loca histérica. ─ Espero que Sasori ya te haya dado la bienvenida, zorra.

─ ¿Por qué me hablas así?

─ Lo sé todo Sakura, estás con el chico que amo.

─ No sé a qué te refieres.

¿Acaso tenía enamorado? Nunca la he visto con un chico.

─ No te hagas la tonta. Te conté que me gustaba y ahora incluso te revuelcas con él como la perra que eres ─ escupe con desprecio mientras permanece rígida en su posición.

Me odia sin sentido alguno. Yo pensé que era mi amiga.

─ En serio no sé de qué estás hablando.

─ Sasuke, querida ─ dice el "querida" con sarcasmo. ─ Que crees que no sé qué estas con él. Yo lo amo. Y tú te metiste con él. ¿No que solo eran amigos?

─ Mi relación con Sasuke no te incumbe ─ corto tajante no me gusta el rumbo que lleva la conversación. La reto con la mirada por unos segundos en que veo sus ojos llenos de odio hacia mí.

Según lo que sé Sasuke estuvo saliendo con ella por información de lo que habíamos escuchado en casa de Kiba. Pero nunca quedaron en nada.

─ Claro que me incumbe. Yo amo a Sasuke.

─ Tayuya ─ trato de calmarla, parece fuera de sí ─ él nunca te dijo que te amaba o ¿sí?

─ No, pero estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo. Si tú no te hubieras metido con él.

─ Tayuya lo nuestro fue algo que solo el tiempo hizo seguir su curso.

La interrumpo tratando de hacerla comprender que yo no me he robado nada. Es más, él nunca ha sido suyo.

─ Claro que no ─ sigue negándose a la verdadera realidad. ─ ¿Sasuke me beso? ¿Lo sabías?

Sí, lo sabía. Pero no le di importancia cuando me lo contó porque en ese tiempo yo aún estaba con Sasori y frente a una relación; Sasuke era un chico libre que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Además, estaba confundido respecto a lo que sentía por él en ese entonces.

─Sí, lo sabía Tayuya. Así como que eso fue hace varios meses. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y me lo cuenta todo. Él no tiene secretos conmigo.

─ No solo es tu mejor amigo. Sasori, me contó todo. Él los vio revolcándose en la casa de Kiba.

Joder ese imbécil ha llegado muy lejos.

─ Mi vida privada no te interesa ─ me alzo frente a ella. No me cabe duda de que tengo que cuidarme de Tayuya. A finales, parece víctima, pero esta tan loca como Sasori.

─ No entiendo ─ me mira mordaz.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Por qué sigues viva?

En seguida se abalanza sobre mí haciéndome caer encima del colchón.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ El veneno ─ ¿veneno? ─ debió funcionar. ─ ¿Qué?

Tardo unos segundos para entender lo que me ha dicho.

Fue ella… ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

Ella como mi amiga siempre me traía los pastelillos que tontamente le pedía. Siempre fue ella.

─ Fuiste tú…

─ Sí, Sakura. Te quise matar, pero mira que las zorras al igual que las gatas tienen 7 vidas.

El desprecio embulle de su boca ¿Cómo pensé que podía ser su amiga? Esta chica está totalmente loca. Me ha querido envenenar y todavía me lo dice con todo el cinismo del mundo. Yo como tonta confiada no me dado cuenta. Es que fue todo, nunca creí que fuera Itachi, hasta estuve investigando sobre algunos productos que pueden contener arsénico, que quizá todo haya sido un juego de desencadenantes. Primero por haber consumido algo por mucho tiempo y consumir otro producto que tenía también el químico en pocas cantidades. Hasta había dejado de pensar en eso en los últimos días.

¡Joder! La Sakura ingenua debe morir. Es que he sido tan tonta.

─ Tayuya, eres una enferma.

─ Realmente no me importa lo que pienses de mí ─ ríe sarcástica mientras saca de su bolso algo que logro reconocer pasado unos segundos, unas tijeras.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer? ─ El cuerpo me convulsiona levemente por el miedo. No sé qué tenga en mente. Quizá quiera terminar lo que con el veneno no funcionó.

─ Vamos a cambiarte el look ─ dice como si nada mientras se acerca hacia mí. No tomé el tenedor cuando pude y ahora estoy desarmada a merced de esta loca.

─ Sakura ─ emite siento su aliento cerca de mi rostro. ─ Veremos si Sasuke te sigue queriendo después de esto. ─ Sin previo aviso me jala del cabello y coge de mis manos por atrás. Las fuerzas me fallan. Las horas previas de baile que me ha enseñado Izumi me han dejado un poco agotada. Tayuya agarra las tijeras siento como mechón tras mechón van cayendo en el piso. Mi cabello largo se va haciendo pequeño. Unas lágrimas salen sin control alguno cuando pienso en cuanto Sasuke me había dicho que le gustaba mi cabello largo, sedoso.

 _Me gusta el color de tu cabello, también lo grande y sedoso que está._

Había dicho una vez, Sasuke, después de hacer el amor. Acariciando gentilmente mi espalda y preparándome mentalmente para la segunda ronda.

 _Sasuke, mi cabello largo…_

Ahora ya no está.

Regreso a tiempo presente mientras siento como Tayuya me corta intencionadamente un mechón cerca de mi oreja haciéndole un rasguño. Un ups! De su parte añade más tetriscismo a la escena. Se está divirtiendo mucho haciéndome esto.

─ ¡Suéltame! Por favor. ─ Ruego a la loca de Tayuya quien satisfecha me ha soltado las manos. Las llevo hacia mi cabeza y palpo el largo que ha dejado. Me ha quedado por encima de los hombros. Cojo un poco de piel de mi oreja y noto la sangre que ha salido. Es muy poco, pero suficiente para notarla.

Hipo, se le ha pasado la mano a esta loca lunática.

─ ¡Estás loca! ─ grito cuando ella se pone delante de mí.

─ Te ves bien, ahora, perra ─ sonríe la peliroja satisfecha. Guarda nuevamente las tijeras en su pantalón.

Luego, se dirige a la puerta.

─ Tayuya ─ la llamo cuando está por salir; ella se detiene unos segundos y voltea hacia mí ─ Pagaras muy caro por todo lo que me has hecho. Cuando salga de aquí hare que te pudras en la cárcel junto con Sasori y su padre. ─ advierto. Lejos de parecer asustada ella sonríe como si la victoria estuviera de su parte.

─ Adiós Sakura ─ emite ─ Sasori se divertirá un montón cuando regrese. Según lo que él mismo me dijo le gusta el sexo sucio y salvaje.

Emite la última frase con júbilo. Disfruta pensar que el loco de su primo abusará de mí. Escucho un sonoro portazo cuando se aleja del cuarto dejándome, sola y con una sensación horrible que se expande por todo mi cuerpo. Es la sensación de la incertidumbre, de no saber qué cosas pasaran.

De saber que Sasori terminará lo que no pudo hacer ayer.

Pero…

─ ¡No!

Niego inmediatamente mientras mis pies nos dejan de ir de un lado a otro.

Confió en que Izumi vendrá por mí antes de que el pelirojo haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo.

Confió en que mi amor por Sasuke me sacará de este encierro y seremos felices juntos. Tendremos una vida feliz donde seremos amigos y amantes. Donde nada ni nadie interferirá en nuestra relación. Donde solo existirá su amor y el mío…

 _Porque en estas circunstancias, solo me queda confiar._

…

Kohano movía ansioso el whisky en sus manos mientras observaba cada uno de los sensuales movimientos de Mikoto delante de él. El tubo en el centro del local era uno de los grandes espectáculos de los acaudalados hombres que día a día visitaban cada uno de sus locales.

La pelinegra, movía de un lado a otro sus caderas. Dándole un espectáculo increíble por lo hermosa que era. Porque pese a los años la belleza de Mikoto solo había madurado. Es mas no aparentaba su edad real. Claro, porque él también lo había deseado así. Ella era su joya más valiosa y a las joyas se les debe de cuidar y pulir cuando presentan ralladuras. Por eso la pelinegra había visitado varias veces el spa o tratado con doctores para el rejuvenecimiento de su piel.

Su querida Lirio, como la flor que era, nunca se marchitaría.

Sorbió encantado el último trago en cuanto la música paró de repente. Mikoto se acercó a él quien la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. Un hombre en la puerta lo estaba llamando quizá era algo importante.

El pelirojo se levantó molesto de su asiento y fue hacia su fiel esbirro, Kisame.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó ganándose una mirada de susto de su subordinado. ─ No me gusta que me interrumpan.

─ Bueno… ─ el empleado empezó a temblar ligeramente.

─ ¿Si?...

─ Hemos hecho una captura que no sé cómo se lo tome.

Kohano miró curioso a su hombre sin saber que pensar. No tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ preguntó ansioso.

─ En la bodega. ─habló el hombre ─ Intentó entrar a la propiedad hace media hora, pero uno de nuestros hombres lo ha noqueado.

─ Llévame con él ─ hablo el Akatsuna mientras se dirigía a la bodega.

El empleado pasó delante de él cuando una voz conocida lo llamó.

─ Padre ─ la voz del tonto de su hijo lo hizo volverse en sus pasos. Por fin había regresado. La muchachita pelirosa lo esperaba.

─ Campeón que bueno que estas aquí ─ canturreó victorioso cuando su fiel copia se paró frente a él.

─ ¿Dónde está Sakura? ─ preguntó Sasori ansioso se notaba las ganas que tenia de verla. Kohano sonrió victorioso.

─ Está en los cuarto de arriba. Ya sabes la habitación "rosa". ─ Acotó rápidamente.

Claro, aquella habitación le decían así porque ahí sus temas variaban podía desde ser una habitación hindú hasta llegar a ser una perfecta replica de un cuarto Sado.

Los temas cambiaban en cuanto cambiaba el día.

─ Uhmmm ─ Sasori se rascó la cabeza ─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ Me han dicho que han atrapado a un chismoso merodeando por el lugar.

─ Te acompaño ─ dijo Sasori.

Kohano lo miró sorprendido, pues pensó que su hijo preferiría ir primero con Sakura.

─ Está bien.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al almacén.

La parcialidad de la luz no les permitía reconocer quien era el joven tirado en una de las esquinas.

─ Prende las luces ─ ordenó Kohano molesto.

El hombre prendió las luces dejando ver el cuerpo de la persona delante de ellos.

Sasori lo miró incrédulo. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado.. ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil? Había planeado las fases de cómo lo mataría. Y ahora, estaba frente a él sin movimiento alguno.

─ ¿Es quien creo que es? ─ preguntó su padre tras él.

─ Sí ─ respondió jubiloso.

─ ¿Lo matamos? o ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

Sasori meditó unos segundos para dar la respuesta que más le habría gustado.

─ Que empiece el juego…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno este el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo final**

 **.**

* * *

Me cojo la mejilla sintiendo aun el escozor por el golpe de Tayuya. Está hinchándose y eso me preocupa un poco. Oigo voces afuera del cuarto. De seguro los perros del padre de Sasori están planeando algo. Ojala que la policía venga pronto. No soporto ni un minuto más este encierro.

Cuando la puerta se abre distingo el producto de mis temores acercándose a mí. Su sonrisa siniestra me asusta mucho. Sasori camina como asesino asechando a su presa. Y en este maldito caso. Yo soy su presa.

¿Izumi dónde estás?

Inspecciono nuevamente el cuarto en un intento de evadir la mirada de la persona que está frente a mí. Su aspecto es la de un lobo: siniestro, asesino, listo para devorarme.

El pelirojo se remueve rápidamente de la puerta para ponerse frente a mí. Las piernas me están empezando a fallar por lo que mi cuerpo convulsiona en espasmos cargados de miedo a lo que va a hacerme, tiemblo descontroladamente. Busco entre las sabanas el tenedor que es la única arma que tengo para defenderme, pero no lo hallo. Su sonrisa autosuficiente me da un retorcijón de tripas. Nunca pensé que el chico al que había querido tanto, se convertiría en mi enemigo. Que quisiera hacerme daño.

─ ¡No te me acerques! ─ suplico con la mirada. A Sasori parece no importarle eso. Camina como si no me hubiera escuchado sin emitir palabra alguna. Es cuando está frente a mí que se digna a hablar.

─ Mi querida Sakura ─ susurra en tanto baja hasta mi oído. Siento el aire caliente junto a mi lóbulo y me da una inmediata sensación de rechazo.

─ No soy tuya ─ señalo tratando de sonar lo más dura posible. Sasori sonríe sarcásticamente.

─ Eso no me importa; hoy lo serás.

Se para nuevamente y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Suspiro aliviada pensando que quizá tenga otras cosas que hacer y me dejará en paz.

Es cuando está en la puerta cuando una punzada de advertencia de que algo no anda bien se clava en mi pecho. Es como las pocas veces que he tenido ese presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar.

Mis pensamientos no son errados cuando veo algo que llama muchísimo mi atención. Sasori entra, pero no solo. Su padre lo acompaña y llama a unos hombres.

Cargado, con un aspecto durmiente. Está él.

¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! Me niego a aceptar que está frente a mí. Él debería estar afuera. A salvo.

¡Joder! ¡No quiero que le hagan daño!

Lo amo demasiado. Mi vida sin él es menos que nada, porque soy nada sin él.

─ Sasuke… ─ susurro. Su aspecto es terrible. Parece dormido, aunque lo que realmente creo es que alguien lo ha hecho perder el conocimiento.

Sasori se acerca hacia a mí para cogerme la mejilla. Su caricia poco sutil hace que de un respingo de inmediato. Lo miro con todo el odio que ahora siento por él.

─ La diversión pronto empezará ─ anuncia con júbilo.

Su padre y sus esbirros salen inmediatamente. Lo miro con el más infinito odio y desprecio que siento.

─ ¿Qué se supone que harás? ─ pregunto.

Sasori se ríe como si le hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes. Su cinismo no tiene límites.

─ Esa es una pregunta tonta, Sa-ku-ra ─ deletrea mi nombre como si estuviéramos en medio de una escena de seducción.

Lo miro de pies a cabeza pensando en que realmente tiene un pernito zafado de su cabeza. Luego, volteo mi dirección hacia Sasuke. Su piel está más pálida de lo normal y me preocupa. No quiero que nada malo le pase. No quiero que sufra.

Sasori sigue mi mirada.

─ ¡Deja de mirar a Uchiha! Que hoy, el único hombre en tu vida ¡soy yo! ─ exige celoso.

Me rio de él. No sé de donde saco el valor, pero lo hago. Su actitud es lo más bizarro que he escuchado. Hay personas que se quedan estancadas en el pasado. Al parecer, él es una de ellas.

─ No te rías ─ habla elevando la voz.

─ Deja de decir incoherencias. Lo nuestro acabó hace tiempo ─ expreso cansada.

─ No es una incoherencia ─ Sasori me mira unos segundos. Sus ojos, parecen como si estuvieran realmente encendidos.

─ Sakura, bonita ─ me acaricia la mejilla y me coge del mentón para que me bese; mas yo, me niego a tal contacto. Es más, no vuelvo a hablar para que él no tenga acceso a mi boca, no profundice ningún beso. Con una cara de asombro. Se yergue y se separa. Me mira como si estuviera ofendido por mi actuar.

Lo miro muy enojada. A él parece no importarle. La situación debería hacerme temblar y cooperar por lo que paso ayer, pero tengo la firme esperanza de que Izumi llegará pronto a sacarme de este infierno. Y es por eso que giro mi dirección hasta la puerta que conecta el cuarto. Sé que todo esto acabara pronto.

Siento que los besos de Sasori empiezan a bajar mi cuello. Que intenta quitarme está ropa tan horrible que tengo puesta. Luego de que Tayuya salió me dejaron doblado un conjunto de ropa sexy y con un arma me obligaron a ponérmela. La transparencia que tiene no es de mi agrado. Es más, la detesto, pero no digo nada. No importa.

Las manos de Sasori se mueven por mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se clavan sin cuidado en mis caderas para sostenerme e intentar que me siente y le dé mejor acceso a mi cuerpo. Pero como estatua, así estoy. No grito, no digo nada, solo deseo que todo esto termine. Miro la dirección en la que se encuentra Sasuke. El pelirojo lo ha puesto como un espectador frente a nosotros. Las cuerdas en sus manos y la posición solo demuestran lo loco que está. Quiere que Sasuke me vea haciéndolo con él.

Un segundo más y mi mente se desconecta. Es como si yo no fuera la persona que está viviendo esto. Es como si yo estuviera afuera, haciendo mi vida feliz. Trato de pensar en los buenos recuerdos. Sasuke encabeza cada uno de ellos. Y así lo pienso es mejor eso a pensar en lo que realmente está pasando. Es mejor no sentir nada a sentir dolor. Es mejor crearme un mundo diferente a vivir este infierno. Sí, es mejor…

Cuando su mano llega a mi intimidad una lágrima cae de mi mejilla. Lo he sentido y pensar en lo que va a pasar me tiene realmente mal. No puedo desconectarme, no puedo hacer como si nada está pasando. Porque, si lo está haciendo. Sasori está haciendo lo que se le antoja con mi cuerpo. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

Siento los dedos de Sasori subiendo hacia mi espalda. Es cuestión de pocos segundos para sentir que el sujetador está siendo desabrochado, una tira cae por mi hombro por el desajuste y en poco tiempo siento que me lo ha sacado. Intento no mirarlo, pero caigo en esa horrible situación. Está satisfecho mirando mis pechos. Queriendo descubrir cada porción de mi piel.

Un sonido lo saca de su labor. Es un gruñido agotado en sueño, Sasori voltea y mira lo que mis ojos están viendo. Maldición ¿Por qué tenía que despertar? Va a ver a este lunático haciéndome daño. Sé que no se lo va a perdonar. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Pero en su condición con todo el cuerpo atado no podrá impedir nada.

─ Sasuke…

…

La cabeza me duele horrores. Mi último recuerdo queda en verme a mí mismo siguiendo el auto de Izumi. Sé que Itachi me dijo que no fuera, pero no pude desistir a lo que me dice el corazón. Ella está en peligro y soy su novio. Él que debe de protegerla de todo mal. Ella es lo más importante para mí.

Trato de cogerme la cabeza para memorizar el dolor, pero noto que mis muñecas están atadas. ¡Joder! Me han atrapado. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza, tengo que deshacerme de esto lo más antes posible. Ella está en peligro. Poco a poco las imágenes en mis pupilas se van haciendo más nítidas. Escucho unos sonidos que no me gustan en lo absolutos. Cuando me doy cuenta es la escena que pasa delante de mis ojos.

Parado. Sosteniendo a Sakura por la cintura está el malnacido de Sasori. ¡Joder! Está que le hace daño. Trato de deshacer los nudos de la soga cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía. Las lágrimas se hacen notorias por sus mejillas. No quiero que sufra. ¡Maldito Sasori! Lo destrozaré. De su cuerpo no quedara el rastro.

─ ¡Suéltala! ─ gritó con todas mis fuerzas para que él se despegue de ella. Pasado unos segundos veo que se gira hacia a mi dejando a Sakura a mi vista. Está sin sujetador. Si el muy malnacido ya le ha hecho daño pagara con sangre todo esto. Me valdrá una mierda la policía, y yo mismo lo mataré con mis propias manos. No me importa que me metan por el resto de mi vida a la cárcel.

─ Por fin despiertas ─ emite el idiota con risa arrogante. ¿Qué se ha creído?

─ Juro que si le has hecho daño. Te mataré ¡maldito!

Sasori se encoge de hombros y me mira como si le estuviera contando un buen chiste.

─ Tú ─ me señala ─ No harás nada. Es más podríamos divertirnos los tres.

¿Ha enloquecido?

Detrás de él, puedo ver el terror en los ojos de Sakura. ¡Joder no quiero que sufra! Preferirá mil veces sufrir yo para no verla a ella llorar. Ella es mi ángel puro, es lo que más quiero en está maldita vida llena de pérdidas.

─ Estas enfermo ─ emito sin contener el impulso de querer parar, pero ¡Joder! Mis muñecas y mis pies están atados no tengo como levantarme y desfigurarlo, porque en estos momentos lo único que puedo sentir es una sed de venganza y maldad que nunca había sentido. Es un miserable.

─ Sa-su-ke ─ jadea entrecortada mi Sakura. Su cara presenta una marca rojiza. De seguro ese maldito hijo de perra la ha golpeado. En serio, no descansaré hasta que de él no quede nada.

─ ¡Maldito pagaras muy caro por esto! ─ grito mirando a Sasori.

─ Sabes, bonita. ─ susurra tras la oreja de Sakura. Los nervios me están matando. Si estas cuerdas no ceden. No me importará hacerme sangre hasta que las rompa. ─ Hoy le daremos un espectáculo a Uchiha. Digamos que hoy vera porno en vivo y en directo, gratis. ─ murmura.

 _Malnacido… Malnacido._

La mirada triste de Sakura. Los ojos hinchados y la nariz totalmente roja al igual que sus mejillas hacen eco en su mirada decaída.

Vuelve a seguir con su labor mientras veo como su rostro parado frente a mí. Me da la espalda y empieza a jugar con los pezones de mi novia. Siento que explotaré. Es la peor imagen que he visto de Sakura. Está totalmente ida. Parece desconectada de la realidad. Es como aquella vez que la vi enfrentar la muerte de su padre. Donde no parecía ella si no otra persona, ella esconde su dolor tras una negación absoluta. Ignora los sucesos a su alrededor como si fuera a otra persona a la que estuviera pasando.

Las orbitas perdidas de sus ojos están de un momento en la nada. No me miran, no parecen interesarse en lo que el maldito haga. Está mal y lo peor es que ahora no puedo hacer nada. Es la peor sensación que he sentido en mi vida.

─ ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala! ─ digo con la garganta alaciando de dolor. Es mi dolor el que tengo que expulsar. Si tuviera tan solo algo con que cortar estas malditas sogas.

De pronto viene a mí el recuerdo de que escondí en mi pantalón un cortador de uñas quizá su navaja ayude a liberarme. Con los movimientos más ansiosos que puedo ignoro la imagen delante mía para concentrarme en coger el objeto. Pronto una de mis manos lo coge en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y con la misma rigurosidad, empieza a cortar la soga que une a mis muñecas. Falta tan poco cuando escucho un grito desgarrador. Es Sakura quien ha gritado como un niño. Giro la dirección y veo al malnacido con un rastro de sangre en sus labios. Al enfocar mi vista veo, en su cuello, cerca del hombro, un poco de sangre salir. La ha mordido.

Trato de restarle importancia cuando siento como una de mis manos está liberándose. Falta muy poco para terminar de cortar la soga.

Sakura me mira un momento mientras empiezo a cortar la soga en mis pies. Es cuestión de pocos segundos y siento como mis pies han sido totalmente liberados. De pronto miro como Sakura trata de decirme algo con la mirada. Se sienta en la cama y el parece ansioso por lo que ha hecho se coloca entre sus piernas y veo a Sakura buscar algo entre las sabanas. No tardo en ver como coge un tenedor y lo entierra en la espalda de Sasori. El malnacido jadea de dolor.

─ ¡Maldita perra! ─ grita adolorido.

 _Esa es mi novia._

Sonrió viendo la escena pese a las lágrimas que involucran. Ahora no te preocupes, Sakura todo es trabajo mío.

Sasori aúlla de dolor mientras coge la sangre en su espalda. Sakura lo patea y queda a metros de distancia. Yo me acerco y le planto un puñetazo.

─ Ahora si nos arreglaremos esto como hombres ─ escupo con desprecio mientras veo un poco de sangre salir de la comisura de su boca.

─ No saben cuánto los detesto. Pero esto no se quedará así ─ dice.

Con una fuerza que no pensé que tendría me voltea el rostro a un lado. El sabor metálico inunda mi boca, pero esto no se quedará así. Lo empujo lejos con una patada y él se da contra la cómoda. Grita porque la herida de Sakura le ha afectado bastante. Lo resto que sigue es toda mi rabia siendo liberada. Uno, dos, tres golpes pierdo la cuenta de las veces que lo pateo mientras está en posición fetal. La sangre no deja de escurrir por sus labios. Cuando se deja de mover creo que todo acabó.

Sakura mira horrorizada la escena cuando se acerca y me abraza. Me quito la casaca y se la pongo.

─ ¿Te ha hecho daño antes? ─ pregunto acariciándole el rostro.

Sakura niega de inmediato. Parece como un pajarito asustado, magullado después de un día de lluvia en que el agua mojo sus alas y no puede volar. Así estaba ella. A merced de este idiota que espero nunca más ver en mi vida.

LA abrazo con todo el amor que siento por ella y empieza a hipar. Su cuerpo convulsiona de llanto. Cuando le digo que todo acabó ella se pega más a mi cuerpo diciéndome que ha sido lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. Que quiere salir de aquí. No sé porque, pero su mirada cambia de un segundo a otro.

─ Adiós, Uchiha ─ escucho la voz detrás de mí. Sakura me gira de inmediato con tanta fuerza que no sé qué más sigue. Lo que siento después, es a Sakura aferrada a mí, perdiendo el equilibrio, cuando cojo su espalda todos mis temores se vuelven realidad. Hay mucha sangre en mis manos. El sonido del disparo aún resuena en mis oídos. Todo es como en cámara lenta. Ella y yo. Ella girándome para protegerme y lo que veo ahora, su cuerpo desplomándose frente a mí.

Giro al suelo y veo a Sasori con un arma en las manos. Queda atónito con la escena y parece empezar a temblar.

Luego de esto, escucho como tumban la puerta y entra la policía. Me aferro al cuerpo de Sakura, todo parece tan irreal. Su cuerpo está tibio. Pongo mi mano en su corazón y miro sus hermosos ojos que aún me miran. Los latidos están demasiado lentos.

Por la puerta entra Izumi, quien al ver a Sasori con un arma no duda y le dispara en la pierna. Ahora sí, imposibilitado, se lo llevan mientras se acerca hacia mí y ve que tengo sostenida a Sakura en mis brazos.

─ ¿Está bien? ─ pregunta, ansiosa. Su mirada se enfoca en Sakura.

─Ayúdala, por favor ─ ruego mirándola a los ojos.

Izumi mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras coge la muñeca de Sakura.

─ Su pulso es débil. ─ dice totalmente fuera de control. Llama a uno de los encargados. ─ Llama ahora mismo a una ambulancia. ¡Ya! ─ grita.

Las siguientes imágenes que siguen es la de mi mismo siguiendo a Izumi por los pasillos con el cuerpo de Sakura entre mis brazos. A ratos me mira y es un alivio, pero antes de que la suban a la ambulancia. Sus bellos ojos se cierran definitivamente…

 _No me hagas esto, Sakura._

…

.

.

.

.

.

Un año pasó volando. Tanto, como el tiempo en que llevo esperando. La universidad es difícil, pero no me arrepiento de haber elegido leyes. Espero ser el mejor en esta carrera, todo sea por la promesa que le hice a ella.

El juicio que siguió por todos los delitos de la familia Akatsuna desencadenó en cadena perpetua para el padre de Sasori. Al último, le salvaron la vida en el hospital, pero los daños por los golpes que recibió de mi parte lo han dejado con una cojera de por vida. Sasori no podrá caminar sin un bastón por lo que le queda de años. Afortunadamente, no me pusieron cargos a mí. Izumi, la prometida de mi hermano, alegó que fue en defensa propia, pero a él le han dado 30 años de cárcel. Sus cargos van desde secuestro, trata de blancas, intento de violación y, asesinato. He ido a verlo una sola vez a la cárcel y parece arrepentido de lo que hizo. Al parecer, él no era así. O eso me dijo. Su padre había controlado tanto su vida que él era solo títere de sus acciones.

No le presté toda la atención que debía porque aquel día también visite a Tayuya en el centro de reclusas. Su estado, es crítico. Todo apunta a que su propio tío la ha prostituido y bueno, aquello desencadenó en una enfermedad en ella. A la peliroja le han detectado VIH y le estiman poco tiempo de vida. Cuando fui a hablar con ella me contó todo lo que le hizo a Sakura. La marca en su mejilla que vi ese día y que pensé que era culpa de Sasori. Era producto del golpe que le dio la peliroja. Estaba enamorada de mí también confesó y lo más importante fue que ella solita se entregó a la policía alegando haber envenenado a Sakura. Está pagando con su vida y la cárcel su propia expiación.

Por otro lado, al padre de Sasori, según lo que sé lo tienen en un penal de alta seguridad pagando esa enorme condena. Aquel día lograron rescatar a mamá y ya está con nosotros en la casa. La hemos acompañado al psicólogo por lo menos 6 meses. Dice que ella solo vive por nosotros, pero a Itachi y a mí no nos importaría que ella rehaga su vida. Después de todo, se lo merece. Ya ha sufrido demasiado y merece ser feliz.

Hoy iré a verla como lo hago tan frecuentemente. Ella es la luz en mi vida, mi amor por ella nunca morirá.

Despistado en la cafetería de la universidad me pierdo muchas veces en mis pensamientos. La persona que me acompaña llama mi atención. Lo he dejado con la palabra suspendida en el aire después de todo.

─ Teme ¿Hoy también vas? ─ Una voz se escucha. Veo a la persona delante de mí. Naruto.

─ Sí ─ digo rápido ─ Ya sabes yo siempre la tengo presente en mi corazón.

─ Te admiro, teme ─ dice Naruto ─ No sé si tuviera el mismo semblante que tú.

─ No importa lo que el resto diga. Sakura siempre vivirá en mi corazón. Más bien, saca tu trasero del banco y ayúdame a escogerle las flores más bonitas. ─ digo fastidiado. Naruto ha formalizado con Hinata hace unos meses. Ya son novios con aprobación de la familia y todo.

Miro delante de mí para ver como Naruto aguanta la risa.

─ Está bien, teme. ─ emite. ─ Pasemos por la florería de Ino.

Pasamos por la florería de Ino. Al parecer su madre se ha mudado con la madre de Sakura y ahora juntas han abierto un negocio. Este día escogemos rosas blancas y Narcisos. La flor que Sakura ama. Recordarla hace que sonría, pese a que sé que no merezco sonreír. Ella se sacrificó por mí. Yo debería estar en su lugar. Aquello es algo que creo que jamás me perdonare.

─ Teme. ─Naruto está situado a mi costado en el auto. Lo miro de reojo.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ Sabes que esto es difícil para todos, pero hasta su madre ha tirado la toalla ¿Por qué tu no lo haces?

Maldición lo sé, pero tengo aun esperanzas.

─ Porque sé que ella despertará.

─ Si no fuera por el soporte vital. Ella…

─ Sé que lo hará ─ le gritó histérico. A nadie le duele más el saber que quizá nunca despierte. La veo todos los días incluso le cantó aquellas canciones que bailamos en el campamento. Cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

 ** _Que por fin te encontré._**

Estacionamos el auto en la playa del hospital. Entro rápidamente al establecimiento. Naruto detrás de mí solo atina a seguirme el paso. Hacemos el papeleo en la enfermería y me guío a su habitación. Pabellón 2, segundo piso. Al llegar a su habitación observo el mismo panorama de siempre. La sala blanca, el respirador articula conectado. Su vida pende de un hilo muy delgado. El doctor dice que deberían desconectarla, pero he sido lo más negociador posible. Incluso trabajo en un café en las noches para pagar el cuarto y sus cuidados por el largo tiempo que lleva conectada.

Acaricio su pelo mientras coloco en un florero las flores que he traído.

─ Creo que te espero afuera─ dice Naruto. Yo asiento en silencio.

─ Sé que me escuchará.

Naruto se retira y me quedo a solas con ella. La beso en la frente y acaricio su mejilla. No hay sonroso ni nada. Están pálidas como la hoja de un papel.

─ Me ves de nuevo aquí ─ le digo mientras cojo su mano.

─ Sé que ayer no pude venir, pero fue porque tuve un examen importante. ─ excuso. Parece una bella durmiente. ─ Pero siempre estaré contigo. Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar para estar a tu lado. Esta vida no es vida si no te tengo a mi lado. Eres mi molestia, única, a la que amo. La molesta que siempre ha llenado mi vacía existencia. Mi mejor amiga y la que me enseñó que era el amor. Que me enseño a sentir amor ─ aclaro. Siento el hormigueo en mi garganta. Sé que pronto saldrán las lágrimas de mis ojos. No puedo seguir viéndola así. ─ Sé que pronto despertaras y te prometo que todo será como antes, incluso mejor. Las personas que te han hecho daño ya están pagando su condena ─ Siento dolor en mi corazón. Es un punzada que cala dentro como dolor físico y más profundo como dolor emocional ─ Pero ya molestia, despierta ─ exijo ─ Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Yo… te amo ¡Joder! Vuelve conmigo, moléstame todo lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero regresa… por favor…

Acaricio su mano mientras me agacho a darle un beso en la frente. Mis mejillas queman y mi garganta escuece. Sakura no muestra signo de mejoría y a veces siento que todo colapsa. La quiero conmigo, a mi lado. Dando vueltas a mí alrededor.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, la máquina de ritmo cardíaco entra en alarma. Los doctores no tardan en llegar. Me piden que salga de la habitación. Veo por la ventana su cuerpo recibiendo las descargas eléctricas, tengo miedo a perderla definitivamente, que ya no haya esperanza en un mañana juntos. Todo pasa tan rápido que no sé cómo llego a sala de espera. Una hora sigue, sin noticias de ella. La madre de Sakura llegó hace poco.

Sentada en una esquina aguarda lo que sea para lo que nos hemos preparado por un año. Un hola, tras un hola ha sido nuestra única conversación. Está tan ansiosa como yo por saber que ha pasado. Después de todo, si ella se va de este mundo. Ya estamos preparados.

El medico sale de sala.

─ ¿Cómo está mi hija? ─ exige la mamá de mi novia.

El galeno tiene la mirada reflejada en la nada.

 _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando… ¡Por favor, Dios! No imagino una vida sin ella._

El medico emite unas palabras que oigo con claridad. Lo resto que sigue es saber que esto es el principio de un final.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad es que está historia tendrá un epílogo. Espero leer sus comentarios en este capítulo y saber si les ha gustado o no la historia. Está es la primera historia que publique así que terminarla ha sido una experiencia emocionante. No les digo un adiós, porque es un hasta luego...**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído está historia. Si desean leer otras, de mi autoría, en mi perfil tengo publicadas varias xD**

 **Ahora sí ...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **DFiorelly**


	19. Epílogo

─ ¿Papá a dónde nos vamos? ─ pregunta mi hija de tan solo 9 años. Es terriblemente parecida a mí. Una Uchiha en todo el sentido de la palabra. La miro unos instantes, antes de que vuelva mi vista hacia un lugar especial para "ella" y para mí.

─ Vamos a un lugar muy bonito y sobre todo mágico. ─ le respondo cogiendo su mano y guiándola. Nuestros pasos en la arena quedan reflejados mientras avanzamos.

─ ¿Tío Itachi y Hikari también vendrán? ─ Pregunta, emocionada. El tiempo pasa rápido. Ya han pasado muchos años desde aquello… Sacudo la cabeza tratando olvidar el pasado, porque es mejor dejarlo en donde está. Revivir viejas heridas es dañino para toda persona.

Hikari es dos años mayor a mi hija. Es la hija menor de Itachi e Izumi. Heredó el cabello de Izumi, un chocolate claro, pero si la vemos es realmente una copia de Itachi. Los genes Uchiha siempre han sido más poderosos.

Sonrío.

Mi hija me presiona la mano llamando mi atención. Le respondo.

─ Sí, ya no demoran en llegar. Itachi ha estado ocupado con el buffet de abogados. Pero dijo que estaría aquí en la tarde. También vendrá Takse.

A mi hija, le brillan los ojos de emoción por ver a sus primos.

Luego de graduarnos, revivimos el negocio. Ambos somos abogados exitosos y el apellido Uchiha es muy renombrado, tanto dentro, como fuera del país. Con ayuda de Óbito hemos sacado el negocio adelante. No nos falta trabajo y vivimos una vida más o menos cómoda en sentido económico.

Cuando llego al sitio donde le hice aquella promesa a Sakura me detengo con mi hija. Han pasado años y recuerdo la hermosa vista al mar que poseía. Todo sería más hermoso si ella estuviera aquí.

─ Papá ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Suspiro para luego contarle a mi hija las cosas de mi pasado que tanto he guardado.

─ Aquí, le hice una promesa a la chica a la que más amé.

Los ojos brillan en mi pequeña tanto que me arrodillo y le propongo algo.

─ ¿Quieres hacer una promesa?

Sabe a lo que me refiero. Hemos hechos muchas promesas, pero está deseo que sea especial, tan especial, como el lugar donde estamos.

─ Claro, papá. ─ responde.

Delineo sobre la Arena mi nombre. Luego alzo la mirada para toparme con sus enormes ojos negros.

─ Quiero que prometas que siempre serás mi niña pequeña, por más que crezcas y te creas grande.

A sus nueve años, Sarada, es una niña muy inteligente y a la vez madura. Hace un puchero que solo definen más sus rasgos. Si no fuera porque es niña pensaría que me estoy viendo en un espejo.

─ Pero, papá ─ riñe haciendo una mueca graciosa en el rostro. Pronto será adolescente y aquello no me agrada en nada ─ Algún día creceré. ─ añade solo haciéndome recordar lo que más temo. Verla crecer y alejarse de mí.

─ Pero para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña. Un regalo hermoso que la vida nos dio a tu madre y a mí.

Tan sensible como siempre, Sarada, se sonroja totalmente. En eso si es parecida a ella. Yo la miro con una sonrisa. Ver sonreír a los hijos es lo único que un padre desea. Mi familia es lo más importante en mi vida.

─ Está bien ─ dice agachándose y escribiendo su nombre junto al mío en la arena, delinea cada letra y queda perfectamente debajo de mi nombre. No pasará mucho tiempo para que el mar venga y se lleve nuestra promesa. Así como la que hice yo con "ella" un día. La promesa de nunca olvidarnos. Yo siempre la llevo presente en mi corazón.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ─ escucho una voz conocida acercándose a nosotros. No tengo que voltear, antes de saber que es mi esposa la que nos llama. Con una sonrisa volteo a su dirección. Trae a nuestro segundo hijo en los brazos. Me mira sorprendida antes de que una ola tape el nombre de nuestra hija y mío.

─ Itachi acaba de llegar. ─ comunica parándose muy cerca de Sarada.

─ Pero… mamá ─ es mi hija quien intercede ─ Papá está haciendo una promesa conmigo. ─ dice con notorio interés.

─ ¿Promesa? ─ pregunta enfocando sus ojos claros sobre mí.

─ Sí mamá, ─ Sarada pasea sus ojos por su pequeño hermano, luego se le acerca y pide cargarlo. Cuando ya lo tiene en brazos decide continuar ─ dice que aquí mismo hizo una promesa con la mujer que más amó. ─ explica risueña. La miro y ella me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi hijo pequeño no sabe a lo que nos referimos. Pasea sus pequeños ojos verdes entre: Su hermana, su mamá y yo.

─ Claro, ─ afirmo ─ ¿Acaso no recuerdas a un adolescente pidiéndote que nunca lo olvides?

Sakura se sonroja totalmente mientras me mira. Sus ojos irradian alegría. Una que me contagia rápidamente a mí. Hace quince años que todo ha pasado. Hace 16 que nos hicimos esa promesa. Cada día a su lado ha sido mejor que el anterior. Nuestra familia, es prueba del mucho amor que hemos construido, juntos.

─ Lo recuerdo ─ dice firme. Se acerca a mí y se pone a mi costado. Luego pronuncia: ─ Y ha sido así. Nuestra promesa sigue en pie. ─ sentencia firme en sus palabras.

─ Papi ─ llama Daisuke de 3 años de edad. Es nuestro hijo menor. Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes al igual que los de Sakura. Veo como intenta bajarse de los brazos de su hermana mayor. ─ Quiero jugar en la arena ─ dice risueño.

─ ¿Tú que dices?─le pregunto a Sakura.

Ella pone sus ojos en el pequeño cuerpo de Daisuke pensativa y luego me mira a mí. Sé que cederá, pero le gusta jugar con los sentimientos del pequeño.

─ Hoy hizo sus deberes así que creo que está bien ─ corta el silencio haciendo que los ojos verdes de nuestro hijo brillen de la emoción.

Nos sentamos en la arena viendo a nuestros pequeños jugar. Sarada arrastra a su hermano que es un poco miedoso al agua para que la sienta en sus pequeños piececitos. Es cuestión de pocos segundos para que ambos se diviertan jugando en la marea. Brincan, saltan, se mojan. Solo viven felices su etapa de ser niños.

Miro a Sakura otra vez a mi lado y me doy cuenta que cada día mi amor por ella va en aumento. Gracias a ella lo tengo todo.

…

Lo último que recuerdo de cuando desperté, fue la sensación de haber estado en otro sitio con una voz diciéndome que no cruce una línea. Creo que fue papá susurrándome en silencio que aún tenía personas importantes en la vida por quienes volver. De ahí solo recuerdo abierto los ojos para encontrarme de frente con la mirada de los médicos que atendían mi caso. Recuerdo entre sueños haber escuchado a Sasuke pidiéndome volver y yo queriendo regresar. Lo que sigue antes y después son sucesos contados por personas a mi alrededor. Después de que Sasori me disparó, perdí el conocimiento antes de que suba a la ambulancia. Los médicos me atendieron ahí, pero por el calibre del arma y la posición de la bala quede en coma en la operación. La bala perforó parte del pulmón y que quedó alojada cerca de la arteria aorta. Fue la razón por la que quedé en coma por un año. O eso me ha contado Sasuke que se lo explicaron en el hospital. Luego de despertar siguió una terapia de rehabilitación por varios meses. Afortunadamente y gracias a Dios en mi cuerpo no quedaron secuelas y eso según los médicos, es un milagro, dado el tiempo en el que estuve postrada en cama.

Suspiro.

Perdí un año de mi vida, sí. Pero Sasuke me ha compensado lo suficiente para no arrepentirme jamás de haberlo hecho. Yo no me arrepentiría nunca de lo que ha pasado porque es gracias a estos sucesos que llegamos hasta donde estamos ahora. Ingresé a la universidad un año después que Sasuke ingresó. Mamá se emocionó mucho cuando le dije que había decidido estudiar medicina. Era algo ya planeado, pero haber vivido todo lo que he vivido me ayudó a ver que en lo que deseaba especializarme era cardiología. Cuatro años después de despertar, en vacaciones y frente al mar, en un bello lugar fuera del país, Sasuke me pidió matrimonio. Yo acepte gustosa. Unos años después y con la mitad de carrera hecha; nació, Sarada. No fue algo planificado, pero en esta vida no hay lugar para arrepentimientos. Sarada es el mejor regalo que la vida me dio. Sasuke mira a través de los ojos de mi hija, los une una conexión tan especial que hasta a veces yo me sorprendo lo muy unidos que son, para mi hija su papá es un héroe. Itachi e Izumi se han encargado de contarle todo el amor que me demostró en ese año que estuve hospitalizada. Sarada es una niña muy feliz y eso me hace feliz a mí también.

Actualmente laboro en un hospital de la ciudad. Sasuke y yo, mantenemos el hogar; mamá y Mikoto, nos ayudan con los niños. Mikoto también se encarga de los dos hijos de Itachi e Izumi. Bueno con ellos la cosa es muy diferente. Izumi quedó embarazada solo un año después de que desperté. Su hijo mayor tiene 13 años y es un vivo retrato de Itachi solo que con los ojos marrones y un lunar en la mejilla. Izumi ya no trabaja en la policía, ya no tiene un motivo, dice. Para sorpresa mía se metió a la misma universidad y al mismo tiempo que yo a medicina. Fuimos muy buenas amigas en la universidad y actualmente colegas. Por el contrario de mí, Izumi se especializo en neurocirugía. Ha habido veces que nos hemos visto en medio de una operación y siempre es un alivio trabajar con ella. Es un médico excelente.

La hermosa madre de Sasuke se volvió a comprometer, cuando nos enteramos nos quedamos perplejos. Es un buen hombre que conoció durante un tiempo, el psicólogo que llevó su caso. Nos alegramos por la noticia cuando fue dada. Para Sasuke, la felicidad de su madre después de aquellos años de sufrimiento es lo más importante.

Casi todos han tenido un final más o menos feliz los únicos que han terminado mal fueron: Sasori, su padre y Tayuya que en paz descanse. El segundo ha apelado muchas veces reabrir el caso para reducir su sentencia, pero como los buenos abogados que son Itachi y mi esposo, no ha tenido oportunidad. Según lo que sé de Sasori pronto saldrá por buena conducta. Un año después de que desperté fui a verlo. Cuando vio que seguía viva la culpa y la pena lo hicieron llorar frente a mis ojos. No sé si solo fue una víctima del destino, pero tras los daños que causó, yo no puedo perdonarlo.

Dejo de pensar en cosas del pasado mientras me enfoco en mentalizarme lo que haré. Hinata viene mañana con Naruto y sus dos hijos. He planeado una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de mi esposo. Es por eso que le propuse venir a la casa de playa y pedí permiso en mi trabajo. Faltan pocas horas y esto me emociona un poco.

Miro a Sasuke dormido. Luego de ver a los niños jugar en la playa, cenamos junto con la familia de Itachi y los hicimos dormir. Ahora, después de hacer el amor como todas las noches, lo contemplo dormir. Sin premeditarlo mi mano coge su mejilla.

─ Duerme ─ escucho el gruñido de mi esposo. No está totalmente dormido.

Suelto una risita.

─ Todavía es temprano ─ digo con voz juguetona.

Es verdad el reloj tan solo marca las 10 de la noche.

─ Sí no duermes. Te haré el amor hasta dejarte sin fuerzas y te quedes dormida ─ Amenaza, más a mí me encanta la idea. Con una sonrisita lo miro unos segundos antes de ser yo la que inicie todo. Lo beso y el me corresponde gustoso. Es cuestión de segundos para que se ponga encima de mí. El calor de nuestros cuerpos emulsiona rápidamente. Es el mismo deseo que siempre nos enciende. El deseo de entregarnos de todas las formas posibles, de ser uno solo. Siento el cuerpo demasiado receptivo. Esta vez ya no hay barrera. Sasuke me prepara muy bien antes de entrar. Su ritmo, es a la vez de frenético, delicioso. Lo hemos hecho tantas veces que somos como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección. Lo resto que se escucha en la habitación son jadeos ahogados en placer de parte de ambos.

Hoy ha sido un día perfecto.

…

Miro otra vez el sobre entre mis manos, mientras lo coloco en una caja. Ya me encargue del pastel y afortunadamente todas las personas que conozco han venido. Sarada y Daisuke se han puesto a distraer a su padre junto con los hijos de Naruto, Naruto mismo, Itachi, sus hijos. Según ellos se han ido a pescar, aunque siendo sincera esta actividad se le da fatal a mi esposo.

Hinata, Ino e Izumi están decorando el lugar. Inojin, el hijo de mi prima, también fue con los mayores. Sai por otro lado ayuda con la música. Es bueno con los discos. No pensé que uno de mis exs estuviera con mi prima, cuando los vi me sorprendí un poco, pero eso no importa, son cosas de la vida. Mamá y Mikoto está encargadas de la comida. Debo decir que son muy buenas trabajando juntas. Mi madre también rehízo su vida, ella nos causó más sorpresa que todos. Cuando desperté me encontré con el panorama de que estaba en una relación formal con el padre de Izumi quien por motivos de trabajo no está aquí.

Sonrío mirando a mí alrededor. Mi familia antes pequeña de mi madre y yo, ha crecido bastante.

Hinata me avisa que todo está preparado. Izumi va a cocina y dice que todo también está listo.

Como todo está listo apagamos las luces.

No tardan mucho en llegar. Cuando la puerta se abre nos deja ver a Sasuke quien está un poco mojado y sin ningún pez en la mano. Todos gritamos Un "sorpresa" que se escucha perfectamente en sincronía. Sasuke sonríe y viene a mi encuentro. Soy yo quien se le acerca y me abraza y besa delante de los demás. Al verlo a los ojos y la luz que irradian sé que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo. Por más que a veces sea tan frío como solo un abogado pueda serlo, interiormente Sasuke es bastante gentil y buena persona. Claro, solo con las personas a las que quiere.

Mando a los niños a bañar y los demás adultos también lo hacen. Sasuke va en esa misma dirección. Cuando todos bajan, bailamos juntos un rato y cortamos el pastel. Hoy Sasuke cumple 35 años y parece que fuera ayer cuando lo conocí. Ver el pasado solo me da más motivos para amarlo. Ahora, bailando juntos le propongo salir afuera. Él acepta gustoso porque pese a ser cariñoso conmigo sigue siendo un perfecto mascara fría con los demás. Cojo la cajita con la pequeña sorpresa que le tengo.

Apartados bajo la sombra de una palmera y viendo la luz de una noche bastante clara. Le extiendo una noticia que sé que le alegrará. Sasuke saca su celular para alumbrar mejor la nota.

 _Paciente Sakura Haruno._

 _Resultado positivo._

Cuando lo lee sus ojos brillan al mirarme.

─ ¿Otro? ─ pregunta emocionado.

Yo asiento.

─ Sí, amor. ─ le digo robándole un beso ─ Me hice las pruebas un día antes de venir.

─ Es la mejor noticia del mundo ─ emite. Lo miro a los ojos y sé que este nuevo miembro de nuestra familia vendrá para ser llenado de amor como Sarada y Daisuke.

─ ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

Sasuke asiente.

─ Pero el mejor regalo es tenerte a mi lado ─ admite ─ Verte a ti junto con nuestros hijos día a día─. El rostro de Sasuke está sonrosado, lo noto y es súper tierno verlo así.

─ Te tengo otro regalo en la habitación cuando todos se vayan ─ susurro bajito mientras le guiño el ojo. Es tarde. Afortunadamente esta casa tiene una capacidad enorme. La reconstruimos hace un año y hay habitaciones para todos.

─ Me gustaría tomarlo ahorita, señora Uchiha. ─ dice.

─ Y a mí me gustaría dárselo ahorita, señor Uchiha ─ digo cortando la distancias.

Subimos juntos las escaleras mientras los demás siguen bailando. Afortunadamente, los niños ya han ido a dormir.

Cuando estamos dentro, me pongo la ropa que compre hace días. Es un conjunto similar al que use hace muchos años. Un conjunto de ángel con sus alas blancas en la espalda. Izumi me enseñó pool dance hace un tiempo, así que, bailo para él. Sasuke me susurra lo hermosa que me veo y es cuando ya lo veo lo suficiente excitado que camino a su encuentro. Los besos vienen ansiosos uno detrás de otro, la ropa queda corta cuando se necesita ser uno solo con la persona que amas. Los suspiros y jadeos vienen mezclados cuando ambos buscamos la cima del placer y, un contacto mayor que el físico. Mientras hacemos el amor pienso en todo el recorrido de nuestra vida hasta este momento. De todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar. Fueron momentos duros, pero supimos sortearlos para encontrar nuestra felicidad.

Dicen que el amor viene de muchas maneras: A veces bizarras, otras casuales. No importa como venga; lo que importa, es la intensidad del sentimiento, porque es lo que le da sentido. Puedes encontrarlo en un parque mientras miras la gente pasar, puedes tropezar con él durante un día de lluvia o como yo, puedes encontrarlo en la persona que menos esperas:

 _En mi mejor amigo._

* * *

 **Redoble de tambores. ^_^**

 **Ahora sí todo esto ha terminado. Realmente espero que les haya gustado el epílogo. Sé que jugué con sus sentimientos el capítulo anterior y eso me hace una bruja sin corazón, pero este fue el final que siempre imaginé.**

 **Ahora sí querido lector me despido formalmente de ustedes en esta historia. Espero realmente que haya sido de agrado de todos los que la siguieron.**

 **Por cierto, un comentario me haría muy feliz xD. Así que no duden en comentar :P**

 **DFiorelly**


End file.
